Les 6 âmes humaines
by OnePunchLine
Summary: Si les 6 âmes qu'Asgore garde chez lui sont là, c'est que les humains ont du voyager dans les souterrains ? Si les humains ont du voyager dans les souterrains, c'est que les monstres les ont sans doute déjà rencontrés ? Ouais, je vais en faire une histoire. Il s'agit d'une fic mettant en scène les péripéties des monstres et des 6 humains tombés avant Frisk.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ok, alors c'est ici que tout commence. Première histoire que je fais sur ce jeu. Ça me titillait depuis quelques temps.**

 **Toute incohérence qui serait présente dans cette histoire (par rapport au jeu) est entièrement assumée. Je vais peut-être en faire d'énormes, mais ne butez surtout pas là-dessus, vous risqueriez d'écoper d'un mal de crâne pour rien. ;)**

(Cependant, toute incohérence dans l'histoire en elle-même est un défaut de fabrication. Signalez la moi et je la détruirai.)

 **Je dois bien sûr vous rappeler qu'aucun personnage n'est à moi bien évidemment.**

 **La compagnie OnePunchLine est fière de vous compter parmi ses invités, et vous souhaite un agréable moment.**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Impartial**

…

« Eh ! »

Il sent quelque chose le remuer un peu. Il est encore fatigué, donc il ne se réveille pas.

« Eh ! »

Cette voix peut rêver. Si elle croit qu'elle peut le faire se lever…

« EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Sans ouvre les yeux progressivement. Il s'est encore endormi de fatigue dehors. Il faut avouer que le tas de foin est agréable.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à se relever, son arrête du nez se heurte contre le bout d'un pistolet. Il relève un peu le regard, et aperçois quelqu'un de petite taille, se tenant fier face à lui.

« Déclinez votre identité ! » Il prend l'intonation des anciens cartoon américains.

Sans reconnait la matière du pistolet et ricane. **« petit, tu ne vas pas aller loin avec ce jouet. »**

L'enfant redresse son chapeau de cowboy. « Ce n'est pas un jouet ! C'est l'arme que Jessy James a utilisé pour arrêter le capitaine ! C'est l'arme d'un héro ! »

 **« l'arme d'un héro ne peut pas être en plastique. »**

« Peu importe ! Quoi qu'il en soit je t'ai capturé ! »

 **« d'accord. t'as gagné. laisse-moi dormir maintenant. »**

Sans se relaisse tomber en arrière dans le foin. Il sent quelque chose se resserrer autour de lui, mais n'en a que faire. Il n'allait pas gâcher ses heures de sommeil qu'il a perdu en travaillant durement toute la nuit.

Il relève néanmoins une paupière (qu'il n'est pas censé avoir, mais bon, le jeu nous a prouvé le contraire) et aperçoit qu'il est entièrement saucissonné dans une corde très solide.

 **« dis gamin. j'espère que tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à moi, le grand Billy Brock. »**

« Billy Brock a assassiné ton espèce ! »

 **« il a aussi assassiné la tienne. »**

« Tu rigoles ? Je suis pas un monstre moi ! »

 **« ah ouais, c'est vrai, tu es un cowboy. moi aussi je dois me prendre au jeu c'est ça ? tu veux que je fasse semblant d'être évanoui pour rendre tout ça réaliste ? »**

« Oui, mais avant ça, où est la police ? »

 **« suis le chemin. t'arriveras au bercail. fais attention en me faisant rouler. »**

Sans se rendort, pendant que l'enfant le pousse à même le sol, jusqu'à une cabane en plein milieu de la forêt, loin de toute autre habitation. Ce n'est pas très grand, ni très prestigieux. Il n'y a même pas de boite aux lettres. L'enfant tourne la tête dans tous les sens, mais aucun signe d'un policier.

Sans se réveille quand le petit lui donne un coup de pied dans le dos. Il le fait de toutes ses forces, mais sans nerfs, un monstre ne peut avoir mal. Sans se rassoit du mieux qu'il peut **. « on est arrivé ? »**

« Ce n'est pas la police ici ! »

 **« bien sûr que si. tu devrais entrer, il y a un grand policier qui t'attend. il va m'arrêter. »**

« Génial ! »

Le petit cowboy continue de traîner Sans jusqu'à entrer dans la cabane sans frapper. « Je suis shérif ! Je ramène un monstre dégoûtant pour l'emprisonner ! » L'enfant parait surprit de voir un autre squelette. « Ce n'est pas un policier, c'est un monstre ! »

Papyrus les regarde tous les deux sans comprendre. Sans surenchérit. **« alors là, je peux t'assurer que c'est bel et bien un policier. il est juste déguisé, c'est une couverture. »**

Papyrus se redresse fièrement en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. « MOI, LE GRAND POLICIER PAPYRUS, JURE D'ARRÊTER CE FAINÉANT ! »

Papyrus ramasse Sans nonchalamment, et le pose dans un coin. Il pousse le canapé contre lui.

Sans est à présent enfermé à jamais pour tous ses crimes.

L'enfant applaudit et fait de grandes poses victorieuses. Papyrus le suit, pendant que Sans se plaint de la dureté du sol en bois.

Après quelques minutes, Papyrus décide de libérer son frère. « TU AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ PLUTÔT DOUÉ AVEC LES ENFANTS, SANS. »

 **« il suffit d'un peu de savoir faire. »** Sans sait très bien que tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était dormir et utiliser un enfant pour ne pas avoir à marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

L'enfant, en voyant la libération du squelette, s'agite soudainement. « Il ne faut pas le libérer ! »

 **« c'est fini, j'arrête de jouer. »**

« C'est un monstre sanguinaire ! Il doit être décapité ! »

 **« c'est bon, regarde, je le suis. »** Sans fait semblant de tomber raide mort. **« voilà. »** Il se relève, mais remarque que l'enfant est en train de le viser avec un lance pierre. **« tu fais quoi au juste ? »**

« Il faut te décapiter pour de vrai ! Ton espèce le mérite ! »

« QUOI ? »

L'enfant se rue contre Sans, qui lui fait un croche pied. L'enfant lâche son arme en se ratatinant sur le sol.

 **« …eh, petit ? »**

L'enfant est blessé, mais il réclame que justice soit faite. « Il faut que tu meures ! »

« IL SE PREND TELLEMENT AU JEU ! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! »

 **« je crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment en train de jouer, là. »**

L'enfant désarmé revient à la charge. Sans l'arrête en lui attrapant la tête. « Gamin, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« T'es moche ! »

 **« et moi c'est Sans, enchanté. mais sinon, c'est quoi ton problème ? »**

« Maman dit toujours que tout ce que vous méritez, c'est d'être enfermé ! »

 **« ah. ta maman nous en veut ? »** Il se tourne vers son frère. **« je savais qu'on aurait du rendre l'argent tout de suite. »**

« QUEL ARGENT ? ON N'A RIEN DU TOUT ! »

Sans soupire face à cette misère, puis remet son attention sur l'enfant.

 **« elle est où ta maman ? »**

« Elle est tout en haut du trou. Parce que je suis tombé tout seul. »

« COMME UN GRAND ! »

 **« comment ça tombé ? tu viens d'où ? non, attends… il faisait jour ou nuit quand tu es arrivé ici ? »**

« Jour. Il faisait super beau. »

 **« papyrus, il vient de la surface ! »**

« UN HUMAIN ?! »

 **« sans doute ! qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! »**

« POURQUOI JE LE SAURAIS PLUS QUE TOI ?! »

 **« j'en sais rien mais trouve un truc ! on est censé réagir comment ?! »**

« ATTENDS, JE SAIS. » Il se racle soigneusement la gorge. « AAAAAHHHHH ! »

Les deux frères se mettent à agiter leurs bras dans tous les sens en hurlant.

…

Quand la situation se calme, chacun se retrouve assis sur le sol en un cercle bien défini. Les deux squelettes regardent le petit garçon humain avec beaucoup d'intérêt, ils n'en ont jamais vu avant.

Cela les surprend, puisque l'enfant n'est pas si différent que ça des monstres. Il a deux bras, deux jambes, le don de parole, une tête avec des yeux… Tout semble en ordre. Sans avait cru faire face à un monstre à leur rencontre. La ressemblance est grande.

Cependant, ce qui sort de la bouche de cet enfant ne ressemble en rien à ce qui se dit dans les souterrains.

« Mes ancêtres ont esclavagé ton espèce avant de t'enfermer comme un rat ! »

L'enfant tient des propos d'humain conservateur ! Papyrus et Sans lui ont vite demandé son âge, s'apercevant qu'il n'a que 9 ans, et a déjà la langue bien amère.

« Vous méritez tous de vivre en dessous de nous pour qu'on voit pas vos têtes affreuses ! »

 **« qu'est-ce qu'elles ont nos têtes ? »**

« Tu n'es pas permis de parler ! »

Les mots ont beau être échangés, le courant ne passe pas, et ils ont le droit à un dialogue de sourd.

« JE CROIS QU'IL ESSAIE DE COMMUNIQUER, MAIS NOUS N'AVONS PAS LA MÊME DÉFINITION DU MOT 'CONVERSATION'. NI DE LA COURTOISIE ! »

 **« en effet. les humains sont plus bornés que je le pensais. »**

« J'ai faim ! »

Les deux squelettes le regardent. Oserait-il les insulter puis demander un repas en retour ?

 **« je crois que mon espèce est pauvre et n'a pas de quoi manger. »**

Papyrus parait choqué. « SANS ! ON NE PEUT PAS LAISSER CET ENFANT COMME ÇA ! »

 **« avec un peu de chance, il mourra de faim et il se taira en-faim... »**

« C'EST MÊME PAS DRÔLE ! ET CE N'EST PAS BIEN DE LAISSER LES GENS AFFAMES ! TU LE SAIS ! »

 **« je plaisante, je ne suis pas un criminel. on n'a qu'à aller à Grillby ? »**

« AVEC QUEL ARGENT ? »

 **« je lui dirais de tout mettre sur ma note, comme d'habitude. il ne me refuse jamais rien. »**

« Tes ancêtres ont toujours été des paillassons pour nous ! »

Sans attrape le petit par le col et le regarde droit dans les yeux. **« écoute petit. on t'emmène manger, alors dis merci. »**

« Jamais ! C'est la moindre des choses de me nourrir, parce que vous êtes mes esclaves ! »

Les pupilles blanches de Sans disparaissent, et son œil gauche devient bleu ardent. **« encore un propos de ce genre et c'est toi que je mange. d'accord ? »**

L'enfant est effrayé, mais trop fier pour flancher devant l'ennemi ! Il redresse la tête et bombe le torse ! « Tu me fais pas peur ! »

L'œil s'éteint. Sans ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire pour que le gamin se calme une bonne fois pour toute.

Papyrus est déjà prêt pour sortir dehors. Il tente de tenir la main du petit, mais l'enfant refuse. Sans le porte carrément par la taille. L'enfant commence par se débattre, mais échoue, et finit par accepter d'être porté par un monstre.

Sur les chemins, il n'y a personne. Mais dès qu'ils arrivent dans une ville enneigée, de nombreux monstres sont présents. L'enfant les regarde tous d'un œil malveillant.

« Les lapins ça a toujours été mieux grillé au barbecue ! »

L'enfant crie ça en passant devant un monstre aux grandes oreilles élancées, qui est littéralement choqué. Sans baisse la tête pour s'excuser, puis s'éloigne. Papyrus les suit toujours.

 **« t'as le chic pour te faire remarquer, toi… »**

Ils arrivent alors chez Grillby, et là c'est le pompon.

Tous les chiens de la garde royale sont présents, absolument tous. L'enfant se défait de l'étreinte de Sans, puis se dirige directement vers eux en lançant des objets divers et variés dans leur tête.

« Vas chercher ! »

Papyrus coure pour rattraper l'humain, qui se débat de nouveau et abandonne encore. « DÉSOLÉ, ÇA N'ARRIVERA PLUS ! VIVE LA GARDE ROYALE ! WOOHOO ! »

Papyrus ramène l'humain au comptoir et le fait s'asseoir à côté de Sans, avant de s'asseoir lui-même.

 **« ça t'arrive de simplement te contenter de dire bonjour, sans rien jeter à la figure des autres ? »**

« Chez moi oui. Mais vous êtes des monstres, alors c'est pas pareil. Il faut instaurer des règles pour que vous écoutez. »

 **« ah. ok. »**

« TU DEVRAIS ESSAYER D'ÊTRE UN PEU MOINS DIRECT ET PARLER AVEC UN GRAND SOURIRE ! ÇA PLAIT EN GÉNÉRAL ! LES GENS VERRONT TOUT DE SUITE QUE TU ES SINCÈRE ! »

Grillby arrive enfin au comptoir.

« TIENS, VOILA GRILLBY. IL ARRIVE AVEC LE MENU. DIS LUI BONJOUR, AVEC TOUT TON CŒUR. »

Grillby se rapproche du petit groupe. _« Salut vous deux. Vous avez un nouveau compagnon ? »_

« Ouais. C'est un humain. »

 _« Un humain ? Je n'en ai jamais vu. Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

Il vient d'utiliser une voix assez suave pour paraître gentil avec l'enfant. A l'inverse, l'enfant utilise une voix beaucoup plus rustre.

« C'est la photo de qui là-bas ? »

 _« Ma sœur, mais elle est morte. »_

L'enfant prend sa respiration. Sans et Papyrus savent exactement ce qui va se passer. Ils se ruent sur l'enfant pour le faire taire, mais trop tard.

« Génial ! Un de moins ! »

Grillby serre tellement les poings que le verre qu'il tenait explose avant de fondre.

Papyrus décide d'aller mettre l'humain au coin. L'enfant ne bouge pas et regarde le mur. Il est trop fier pour refuser la punition. Il la supportera comme un homme.

Papyrus rejoint les deux autres au comptoir.

 _« Pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui ? Cet humain est horrible. Il ne manque jamais une occasion d'insulter tout le monde. »_

Sans hausse les épaules. **« il ne m'a pas fait plus de mal que les humains qui nous ont enfermés dans le sous-sol. »**

 _« Il est tout de même assez désagréable. »_

 **« j'ai pas dit le contraire. juste que je pense que vous vous focalisez un peu trop sur les mots et pas assez sur ce qu'il est, un enfant. »** Sans boit une gorgée, puis repose la bouteille. **« ce qui m'importe, c'est de faire ce qui est juste. cet humain est tombé, je suis le premier à l'avoir vu, je m'en occupe. personne d'autre ne le ferait de toute façon. »**

 _« Tu te fais quand même beaucoup d'ennemis. »_

Sans hausse les épaules. **« m'en tape. »**

La punition se termine, et l'enfant est autorisé à s'asseoir pour manger. Grillby va lui préparer un burger.

« Les monstres sont dégoûtants ! Ils mangent avec les rats dans les souterrains ! »

 **« est-ce qu'on a le choix ? »**

Grillby revient avec les commandes.

« MANGE, C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU AURAS AUJOURD'HUI, HUMAIN. ON N'A PAS ASSEZ POUR ACHETER QUOI QUE CE SOIT D'AUTRE. »

L'enfant se met à manger goulûment.

Quand le repas est fini et que le groupe sort, le reste des clients se met à se plaindre bruyamment du nouveau venu.

Ils avancent dans la neige, vers leur cabane perdue entres les arbres. Leurs pieds s'enfoncent et ils ont du mal à marcher. L'enfant tremble à mort. La neige lui va jusqu'aux genoux. Papyrus décide de le porter sur ses épaules.

« DÉJÀ QU'ON AVAIT DU MAL A TROUVER DE QUOI MANGER POUR DEUX, ÇA VA ÊTRE PLUS COMPLIQUE. »

 **« je suis désolé de m'être encore fait virer. »**

« C'EST RIEN. C'ÉTAIENT CES GREDINS QUI AURAIENT DU L'ÊTRE ! »

 **« les employeurs ne peuvent pas se virer eux-mêmes. »**

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE LEUR ARGENT S'ILS TE MARCHENT DESSUS ! »

Ils font quelques pas de plus, puis Papyrus l'ouvre encore.

« LE ROI PEUT PEUT-ÊTRE NOUS AIDER ? »

 **« tu crois vraiment qu'il va sortir un boulot, de l'argent et une maison comme ça de sa poche ? »**

« TOUT LE MONDE DIT QUE C'EST UNE BONNE PERSONNE. »

 **« c'est relatif. c'est juste le meilleur roi qui nous a été permis d'avoir. ça n'en fait pas quelqu'un de cool. »**

« JE VAIS ESSAYER QUAND MÊME, ON SAIT JAMAIS. »

L'enfant éternue, ce qui renvoie Papyrus un peu en arrière.

« NE ME SURPREND PAS AUSSI BIZARREMENT, HUMAIN ! »

Il fait de plus en plus froid, signe qu'il commence à faire nuit à l'extérieur. Papyrus continue la route en tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Ils rejoignent leur cabane et ferment la porte.

« SANS ! IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE DE GLUANT ET VISQUEUX QUI SORT DE SON NEZ ! »

 **« c'est de la morve. »**

« IL EST MALADE ? »

 **« sans doute... »**

« OH, NON ! »

 **« puisque je te dis que si ? »**

« CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE ! »

 **« aide moi, on doit le réchauffer. »**

Ils le recouvrent de tous les tissus de la maison. Le petit garçon s'endort rapidement devant la cheminée improvisée, c'est-à-dire devant le simple feu de camp en plein milieu du salon. Ce n'est absolument pas sécuritaire dans une cabane, mais est-ce qu'ils ont le choix ? Ils n'ont pas de cheminée.

…

Dans les jours qui suivent, le petit garçon réussit à s'attirer les foudres de tout le monde. Pas un monstre n'a été épargné de ses remarques cruelles. Néanmoins, il y a eu du progrès : il a arrêté de lancer des choses qui font mal sur les gens.

Personne n'en veut à Sans ou à Papyrus, dont la générosité avec les habitants est démentielle alors qu'ils n'ont presque rien. Mais personne ne comprend leur décision de garder ce démon avec eux.

Le pire étant que Sans protège de près le petit, en encaissant les mots et les menaces. Mais rien ne change la décision des deux frères. Sans estime qu'un enfant ne doit pas être abandonné, et Papyrus ne peut décemment pas laisser quelqu'un mourir de froid et de faim. Le village de Snowdin leur a accordé de nombreuses faveurs. Nourriture, crédits, chambres, couvertures, vêtements… Ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas se permettre de ne pas faire la même chose pour l'humain.

En retour, le petit enfant n'est pas très reconnaissant. Il ne manque jamais de mettre les deux frères très mal à l'aise devant les autres, mais les autres se calment quand l'enfant lance aussi des remarques contre les deux frères. Cela prouve en quelques sortes que Sans et Papyrus ne sont pas fautifs et s'en prennent plein la face, tout comme les autres.

Sans a appris à en rigoler plutôt que d'en pleurer. L'humain pousse tellement ses critiques qu'elles deviennent contradictoires entre elles. Il se plaint qu'on le laisse mourir de faim, mais se plaint ensuite du fait que la nourriture des monstres est avariée et refuse d'avaler le reste. Des tonnes de choses de ce genre surviennent, et Papyrus a aussi fini par en rire. Tous ses propos sont chaque jour de plus en plus ridicules.

Les problèmes continuent lorsqu'en arrivant à Snowdin, sur toutes les enseignes, se trouvent les termes suivants : 'Les humains ne sont pas autorisés'.

Sans et Papyrus regardent tous les bâtiments de la ville. C'est écrit partout.

 **« je t'avais dit de te calmer un peu, gamin. regarde ce que tu as fait. »**

Tous les monstres regardent passer Sans, Papyrus et le petit d'un sale regard. Les passants parlent fort entre eux. Ils décident de comment l'enfant devrait être chassé d'ici. Chacun s'accorde à dire que plus ce serait rapide, mieux ce serait.

Les monstres sont unanimes. Ils conjecturent la cruauté de la race humaine à partir de cet être unique, seul représentant du peuple qui les a enfermés peut être à tout jamais. La haine est un sentiment générationnel, un héritage qui se perpétue, et tous les facteurs la favorisant sont bons à prendre.

Sans sifflote en souriant gaiement. Il salue chaleureusement les autres, tandis que l'humain ne les regarde même pas. Sans et Papyrus reçoivent tous les saluts, l'enfant reçoit toutes les malédictions.

« JE CROIS QUE POUR ALLER CHEZ GRILLBY, IL FAUDRA LAISSER L'HUMAIN DEHORS. »

 **« manquait plus que ça… »**

Par la suite, ils sont simplement rentrés chez eux. La cabane reste le seul endroit où l'enfant est bien accueilli. « De toute façon on n'a pas besoin d'eux ! Je peux manger des feuilles et de la neige ! »

 **« toutes les couvertures qui sont sur toi, c'est eux qui nous les ont données. alors ne dis pas d'idiotie. »**

L'enfant jette rapidement les couvertures dans le feu.

 **« mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »**

Sans retire les couvertures de là pour aller les éteindre dans la neige. Une telle folie quand on n'a rien d'autre pour se couvrir, c'est fou ! Papyrus arrive à ce moment avec du pain.

« J'AI TROUVE ÇA DEHORS. LES GENS GASPILLENT N'IMPORTE COMMENT ! »

 **« au moins ça nous fait le déjeuner. »**

Pendant que le pain décongèle, le petit rouspète tout seul. Cela continue quand Sans quitte la cabane pour quelques heures.

« TU T'ENNUIES ? TU VEUX QU'ON JOUE A QUELQUE CHOSE ? »

« Hm. »

« J'AI UN MAGAZINE D'ÉNIGMES SI TU VEUX ! »

Papyrus amène un magazine d'énigmes. « TU CONNAIS LES LABYRINTHES ? TU DOIS TROUVER LA VOIE A SUIVRE POUR T'EN SORTIR. JE TE METS AU DÉFI DE RÉUSSIR CELUI LA ! »

L'énigme est simple, la route à suivre est toute droite. Comment osent-ils appeler ça un labyrinthe ?

Par désarroi, l'enfant déchire le magazine.

« EH ! C'EST UNE EDITION LIMITÉE ! »

Papyrus récupère le tas de papier en pleurant. Sans vient régler cette affaire, tenant un seau.

 **« qui veut de la glace ? »**

Les deux enfants regardent Sans avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Moi ! » « DE LA GLACE ? COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR EN AVOIR ?! »

 **« eh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'était une blague. »** Il ouvre le seau devant leurs yeux. **« ce n'est qu'un peu de neige… »** Les deux enfants paraissent déçus. Sans sort alors deux glaces emballées du seau. **« …pour conserver de vraies glaces. »**

Les deux enfants crient victoire. Sans distribue, mais il n'y en a pas pour lui. Papyrus le remarque et lui tend la sienne. « T'EN VEUX ? »

 **« non merci, j'en ai déjà eu une. »**

« MENTEUR. PIQUE M'EN UN PEU, C'EST GRATUIT ET LIMITE, COMME MON ANCIEN MAGAZINE ! »

 **« merci. »** Il croque dedans **. « le glacier voulait pas m'en filer trois, il savait que ça allait être donné au gamin. »**

« TU AS FAIT COMMENT POUR LES AVOIR ? »

 **« j'ai déblayé la neige de devant chez lui. »**

« T'AS TROUVE UN NOUVEAU BOULOT ! »

 **« c'est plutôt une sorte d'échange. on me donne une petite pièce ou des glaces en retour. gamin, tu me fais goûter la tienne ?** **»**

L'humain n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

 **« qui c'est qui t'a ramené gentiment de la glace et qui a trimé pour ça ? »**

L'humain la lui tend. Il prend une plus grosse bouchée.

Papyrus finit sa glace et redevient mature.

« IL Y A UN BUSINESS A SE FAIRE DANS LE DÉBLAYAGE ! TOUT EST TOUJOURS ENNEIGE ICI ET PERSONNE NE FAIT RIEN ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, JURE DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ET DE SAUVER LES MONSTRES DE CE FLÉAU NATUREL ! »

Sans rit beaucoup.

L'humain finit à son tour sa glace, dégoûté d'en avoir donné. Mais ce geste convaincra peut-être Sans de lui en amener une autre plus tard.

 **« tu sais que c'est un monstre qui me les a données ? »**

L'humain fait semblant de vomir. « Beurk ! Les monstres mettent des fourmis dans tout ce qu'ils mangent, c'est dégueulasse ! »

 **« si seulement on avait des fourmis à manger, quelques fois… »**

…

« LE DÉBLAYAGE C'EST L'AVENIR ! »

C'est devenu une habitude maintenant. Le petit groupe nettoie la glace et la neige dans les rues de Snowdin, où il neige tout le temps.

Ils ont déjà retiré presque toute la neige de toutes les habitations. Sans est complètement crevé, mais fier d'avoir fait son boulot. Leur salaire est maigre : il ne s'agit que de quelques pièces avec des tickets restaurants. Mais le plus important pour eux est le sentiment du travail accompli et du salaire mérité.

Le petit cowboy est censé aider, mais en réalité, il joue dans la neige. Il en envoie un peu partout, sur les gens, sur les maisons. Chaque monstre a envie de répliquer avec une autre boule de neige pour démarrer une bataille, mais en voyant qui leur a envoyé cela, ils passent simplement leur chemin.

L'enfant finit par trembler de froid. Sans le remarque bien. Ce n'est peut-être pas un endroit génial pour un humain aussi faible.

 **« tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part où il fait un peu moins froid ? »**

« hm. »

 **« je connais un raccourci pour aller à Waterfall. c'est un bon endroit. »**

L'enfant lui tient fermement la main. Le raccourci est assez rapide. En quelques secondes, ils passent du territoire enneigé à un territoire sombre bordé par des courants d'eau. L'ambiance est un peu plus chaleureuse. L'endroit est apaisant.

Sans s'assoit, le petit fait de même. **« il fait un temps magnifique, j'en suis sûr. dommage qu'on puisse pas le regarder. »**

« hm. »

 **« tu aimes bien cet endroit ? »**

« nan. »

Sans tend l'oreille et comprend ce manque de goût. **« parce qu'il y a des monstres ? »**

« hm. »

 **« ici on est seul. les bruits que tu entends, ce sont les fleurs. elles répètent ce que les gens disent quand ils passent. »**

« … »

 **« vous avez des fleurs comme ça à la surface ? »**

« nan. »

Sans considère le chapeau perché tout en haut de sa tête. Il en a déjà vu des comme ça, dans les livres d'histoire de Papyrus.

 **« où c'est que tu as eu ton chapeau ? »**

« c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. »

 **« tu l'aimes beaucoup ? »**

« hm. »

 **« je peux l'essayer ? »**

« nan. »

 **« pourquoi ? »**

« vous les monstres, vous vivez dans la terre et la crasse. tu vas me le salir. »

 **« ok. t'auras pas mon super cadeau alors. »**

« c'est quoi le super cadeau ? »

 **« ah, je peux pas te le dire. tu veux pas me prêter ton chapeau. »**

« …tu veux que je te prête mon chapeau ? »

 **« non, tu me demandes juste pour mon cadeau. t'es pas gentil. »**

« s'il te plait. »

Sans fait mine de réfléchir longtemps avant de répondre. **« …d'accord. »** Il se baisse et l'enfant enfonce le chapeau sur son crâne. **« il est plutôt cool. »**

« donne-moi mon cadeau s'il te plait ! »

 **« je te le donnerais. »**

Sans lui reprend la main et tous les deux arrivent à la décharge. Sans se rapproche d'un tas d'ordures.

 **« je l'ai trouvé il n'y a pas longtemps, dans la forêt. c'était dur de le cacher de la vue des autres, mais il est encore là. »**

Il tire un guidon, puis tout le vélo sort du tas. Sans le met de côté pour mieux le montrer. L'enfant tire une tête indescriptible. Il s'agite en voyant juste une roue, puis tout le reste.

« c'est mon vélo ! »

 **« oui c'est ton vélo. »**

« c'est avec lui que je suis venu ! maman me tue quand je le perds. »

 **« ah bon ? tu perds souvent ton vélo, toi ? »**

L'enfant grimpe déjà dessus, tout heureux. « merci ! » Il pédale aussi vite qu'il peut vers un tas d'ordure pour le fracasser. Il tombe du vélo et finit la tête la première dans les déchets. Il en sort en rigolant puis recommence. Il ne se fatigue pas.

Il finit par s'asseoir en boudant près d'un tas d'ordures. Sans le rejoint.

 **« qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

« d'habitude, vous voulez tous nous tuer pour nous manger, mais toi tu restes avec moi. »

 **« si j'avais voulu te manger, je t'aurais pas offert un vélo. »**

« hm. »

 **« est-ce que tout le monde nous voit de la même manière à la surface ? »**

« hm. »

 **« ça ne me donne pas très envie d'y aller. »**

« tu vivrais pas deux secondes de toute façon. ils vont te massacrer si tu vas les voir, parce que c'est ce que ton espèce mérite. »

 **« chez toi, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. »**

« c'est pas ton problème. »

L'enfant joue avec ses pieds, comme il a pris l'habitude de faire quand il s'ennuie.

Sans le prend par la main.

 **« tu viens ? il y a un pont où on peut avoir une meilleure vue d'ici. »**

Le petit chevauche son vélo et pédale lentement pour rester près de Sans, jusqu'à ce que le monstre s'arrête.

 **« je propose qu'on fasse la course. t'es prêt ? j'suis parti ! »**

L'enfant pédale comme un fou sans regarder une seule fois derrière lui, jusqu'au point d'arrivée. Il manque de tomber dans le ravin, mais s'arrête à temps. En atteignant le bord du pont, il remarque que Sans est en train de regarder sa montre dans un coin. **« j'ai faillis attendre.** **»**

L'enfant est triste d'avoir perdu contre un monstre. Mais il aura l'occasion de gagner plus tard.

De leur emplacement, ils peuvent voir toute la décharge. Contrairement à ce que les tas d'ordures sont censés représenter, la vue est belle. On y voit aussi les cascades et les cours d'eau de tout Waterfall.

 **« tu pourras venir ici quand tu veux. »**

« c'est des étoiles, ça ? »

Il lève le bras, et Sans lève les yeux.

 **« non. on ne voit jamais le ciel, nous. ce sont des pierres qui brillent. »**

Sans profite de leur proximité pour lui rendre son chapeau.

« j'aime bien les étoiles. »

 **« ah oui ? »**

« ici j'en verrais pas. »

 **« non malheureusement. »**

« comment je vais rentrer chez moi ? »

 **« aucune idée. »**

« c'est possible de sortir ? »

 **« j'en sais rien. »**

Le petit enfant tire une mine très triste. Sans veut le réconforter, mais ne sait pas comment.

 **« qui te dit toutes ces choses horribles sur nous ? »**

« snif. maman. »

 **« ta maman n'aime pas du tout les monstres, hein ? »**

« elle dit que c'est pas possible de les aimer, parce qu'ils sont dégueulasses et moches ! » L'étoile dorée sur son chapeau brille de mille feux.

 **« et tu la crois ? »**

« maman ne mens jamais ! »

 **« donc tu nous détestes aussi, moi et mon frère ? »**

L'enfant réfléchit, puis secoue la tête fortement pour dire un non décidé. « toi t'es troooop gentil, et Papyrus fait de drôles de têtes ! » Il se met à rigoler.

 **« n'est-ce pas ? »**

« mais les autres monstres sont méchants. ils ne m'aiment pas. »

 **« ils changeraient d'avis si tu étais gentil avec eux… »**

« j'ai pas besoin d'eux. moi j'aime que toi et Papyrus. »

 **« alors ne te plaints pas de ce que les autres disent de toi. »**

« … ? »

 **« …c'est rien. nous aussi on te trouve cool. »**

Suite à cela, Sans et l'enfant rentrent à la maison, l'un à pied, l'autre en vélo.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuner est de nouveau maigre, mais ils ont la chance d'en avoir un, et un bon. La table est couverte d'eau et de tartines au beurre.

Cette journée est très étrange. Sans a quelque chose d'urgent à faire, et veut que l'humain réussisse à jouer avec les autres enfants de Snowdin, au moins au ballon.

Il le prend donc par la main jusqu'à la ville. Sur une petite place, entre les maisons, les enfants monstres s'envoient le ballon, le ratent et tirent entre les poubelles.

Sans s'approche d'eux en levant les mains. **« je peux vous laisser le gamin ? il a envie de jouer avec vous aujourd'hui. et il m'a demandé de vous le dire poliment. »**

Les petits monstres regardent l'humain avec curiosité, et sans grande conviction, acceptent de la tête.

 **« je reviens dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? jusque là, amuse toi bien. si tu as un problème et qu'ils te laissent seul, va voir Papyrus à la maison. »**

Sans s'éloigne en regardant tout le monde jouer, et est rassuré de voir l'humain bouger pour essayer d'attraper la balle. L'avantage des très jeunes enfants, c'est que même s'ils reçoivent les préjugés que leurs parents essaient de leur donner, il suffit d'un ballon et toutes les mésententes s'atténuent le temps de la partie.

Mais l'humain n'aime pas jouer avec eux. On ne lui fait jamais la passe et on se moque de lui quand il tombe en glissant sur la neige. Il est viré pendant 5 minutes plusieurs fois alors qu'il a respecté les règles et tous ceux qui ne les respectent pas et qui ne sont pas lui restent sur le terrain.

A un moment donné, l'humain se vire tout seul.

« Eh, tu vas où ? »

« je vais à Waterfall en vélo. »

« T'as un vélo ? Tu me le prêtes ? »

« nan. »

« T'es pas sympa. Je vais dire à Sans que tu l'as pas écouté et que t'es parti ! »

L'enfant hausse les épaules. « m'en tape. »

L'enfant s'en va. La partie de ballon recommence sans lui.

Il retourne à la cabane rapidement. Sans les raccourcis de Sans, c'est un peu plus long, mais ça ne le dérange pas de marcher un peu.

Son vélo est à l'intérieur, contre le mur du salon. Il s'en approche et remarque que Papyrus est dans la salle de bain, en train de prendre une douche. Il chante un drôle d'air à base de 'NYEH'.

L'humain ressort avec son vélo et part pour Waterfall jusqu'au pont de la veille.

Tout en haut, il se sent puissant. Il a l'impression que tout l'univers lui appartient, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais s'il décidait de partir à sa conquête, il y arriverait surement.

Cet univers lui semble très étrange. Il se demande comment les autres enfants font pour jouer, comment les adultes aiment leurs enfants, s'ils les frappent ou non, s'ils leur crient dessus ou non…

La seule figure parentale qu'il a la chance d'avoir ici est Sans. Papyrus est plus comme un frère pour lui. Et Sans est un gars cool. Contrairement aux autres qui veulent le manger et le tuer ensuite. Ou plutôt l'inverse.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa vision des choses n'a pas vraiment changé. Les monstres le rejettent. Ce que disait sa mère lui reste vrai. Et au milieu de ces gens méchants, Sans et Papyrus sont des exceptions. Monstres, mais gentils. C'est la réflexion qui se déroule dans sa tête, en un peu moins complexe, bien entendu.

L'enfant n'apprécie pas le silence et l'immobilité. Il chevauche de nouveau son vélo et s'apprête à partir.

Un bruit de branche cassé se laisse entendre derrière lui et il se retourne.

C'est avec horreur qu'il crie. Son hurlement fait pâlir l'intégralité des souterrains et fuit en plusieurs échos.

…

Sans a les mains chargées de courses. Il se demande s'il aurait du emmener le petit garçon avec lui. Mais celui-ci n'aurait eu le droit qu'à des regards haineux supplémentaires. Le petit garçon ne méritait pas vraiment ça. Personne ne le mérite. Non, le faire jouer avec les autres est la meilleure chose à faire.

Les enfants ne sont pas encore des mauvaises personnes. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas. Il le sauvera de ce que les humains ont du lui mettre dans la tête. De toute façon, l'enfant n'a pas le choix. Il restera dans l'Underground jusqu'à la mort, personne ne peut passer la barrière. L'enfant ne rentrera jamais chez lui. Il faut bien qu'il s'adapte.

De plus, il doit faire en sorte que la mauvaise image que tout le monde a de lui soit détruite.

Cette pensée suffit à Sans pour prendre l'humain en pitié. Voir une nouvelle personne s'engouffrer dans la même galère qu'eux et être rejeté de la sorte par ses semblables, ce n'est pas du tout amusant, peu importe ce que les autres monstres en disent.

Jusque là, Sans a été comme les autres monstres. Il vouait une haine sans nom aux humains. On lui disait toujours qu'ils étaient des êtres cruels, sans pitié, armés jusqu'aux dents, capables de tous les tuer pour rien, par plaisir ou non… Mais l'enfant lui a fait comprendre que quelques fois, les plus sages personnes vous racontent des âneries.

Si Sans est vivant aujourd'hui, c'est que les humains ne les ont pas tué jusqu'au dernier.

Est-ce que les monstres en aurait fait autant ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient épargné les humains en les enfermant ?

Est-ce que l'enfermement est réellement moins pire que la mort ?

Il est bien trop fatigué pour trouver une réponse à tout ça. L'essentiel est que Sans n'a pas envie de devenir cruel et sans pitié en condamnant quelqu'un.

Ses réflexions s'arrêtent net quand il entend un cri du côté de la décharge. C'est une voix qu'il reconnait.

Il laisse les courses tomber au sol et prend un raccourci.

Il arrive sur le pont, et voit avec horreur en contrebas un vélo complètement brisé, un chapeau, et une tâche rouge. Sa respiration s'accélère. Il se rapproche en quelques secondes de l'endroit. Il y a du sang un peu partout, et pas en petite quantité. En relevant les yeux vers une zone d'ombre, il repère enfin le corps inerte. Son âme est absente.

Un autre cri, cette fois ci de rage, raisonne dans tout l'Underground.

…

Après quelques jours, tout est redevenu normal dans les souterrains. Les panneaux contre l'humain avaient disparus. Les monstres paraissent de nouveau joyeux et plein d'amour.

Et aussi de compassion. En réalité, chaque monstre qui se plaignait ouvertement du petit cowboy n'allaient pas jusqu'à vouloir sa mort. On pouvait se permettre de ne pas apprécier quelqu'un, mais de là à vouloir le tuer…

La majorité des monstres de Snowdin sont venus s'excuser dans la cabane en apportant divers cadeaux supplémentaires. Ils disaient tous qu'ils étaient désolés, que s'ils pouvaient remonter le temps, ils n'auraient jamais autant rejeté le petit humain. Ils l'auraient même accueilli comme un roi. Mais on ne peut pas remonter le temps, et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Peu importe les excuses, tous les monstres réagiront pareillement si la situation se répète.

Sans le pense, en tout cas.

C'est Papyrus qui a du parler à tout le monde, les rassurer, leur jurer que tout allait bien. Son frère n'a pas eu la tête à faire ça. Il n'a toujours pas encaissé la mort de l'enfant.

Le pire dans tout cela est qu'il ne sait pas qui en est l'auteur. Est-ce qu'il a souffert avant d'être jeté du haut du pont ? On l'a frappé ? Qui aurait osé le faire ? Il n'en sait rien.

Mais comme il a fallu un coupable, il en a eu rapidement une vague idée.

Un jour, Papyrus est rentré avec le journal, tout émoustillé et les yeux pleins de larmes. Sans a pris le journal pour le lire, et a été surpris d'apprendre que le roi Asgore avait laissé faire entendre l'idée que les âmes humaines pouvaient sauver les monstres et briser la barrière.

L'article était un peu plus détaillé, en confirmant le fait qu'Asgore a répandu cette information dès qu'il a appris qu'un humain **que personne n'aimait** est tombé ici.

En tuer un pour sauver les autres, cela ne marche que si le 'un' en question est choisi au hasard. Se baser sur le fait que personne ne le regrettera pour se justifier de le tuer, c'est digne d'un monstre sans âme.

Sans a toujours aimé la justice.

C'est pourquoi, depuis ce jour, Sans déteste Asgore.

.

* * *

.

 **Eh bien voilà la fin !** **Il est censé y avoir un second chapitre, mais je vous avoue que j'ai encore rien fait. Vous avez le temps d'apprendre une troisième langue avant que le prochain ne sorte. Et je suis sérieuse !**

 **C'était OnePunchLine du web pour vous servir.**


	2. Chapitre 2

OUI ! OUI ! OUIII! J'EN SUIS ENFIN DÉBARRASSÉE ! JE VAIS POUVOIR M'ÉCLATER A FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE ! ENFIN !

Second chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Elles m'ont faite é-nor-mé-ment plaisir, et elles m'ont permis de tomber sur de nouvelles histoires que j'aimais bien, bien que trop courtes. La personne se reconnait. Elle regarde en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

D'autres n'ont pas de comptes et je n'ai pas pu leur parler en privé ! Donc voici : Miyu, va te faire un compte ! Ton padre te l'ordonne ! Je blague bien entendu. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait très plaisir. Pour les autres, je leur ai carrément envoyé une réponse aussi, mais je vous remercie de nouveau ici, Chysako et Neko no Uta. Enfin, merci à Eaudustyx et Ka Al le Caillou (c'est quoi ce nom sérieux ? x) je blague bien sûr !) de suivre et d'aimer cette histoire.

Il y a deux gros problèmes dans ce chapitre que vous allez voir par vous-mêmes. Le premier est le fait que ce soit plus long (désolée Miyu, je n'ai pas pu arrêter mes mains) et le second est qu'à cause du premier problème, en proportions, on voit finalement pas beaucoup l'humain de ce chapitre. Mais je pense avoir quand même bien dosé. On verra bien !

Sur ce, je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre, le numéro 2 ! Je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps. Je ne suis pas très ponctuelle. La rentrée n'est pas joyeuse pour tout le monde.

Bonne rentrée ! Je veux dire... Bonne lecture !

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Objectif**

« SANS ! »

« hm. »

« SAANS ! »

« hmm. »

« SAAAAANS ! »

« hmmmmm. »

« TU SAIS BIEN QUE ÇA PEUT ALLER TRES LOIN ! ALORS REVEILLE TOI ! »

Les chapitres vont-ils réellement tous débuter par son réveil ? Il sait déjà qu'il va passer de mauvais moments.

Sans ouvre les yeux et s'assoit. **« j'ai encore nettoyé les rues jusqu'à la nuit hier…prière de me laisser un peu dormir… »**

« JE T'AI TROUVE UN VRAI TRAVAIL ! »

 **« hein ? »**

« SUIS MOI ! »

Papyrus empoigne Sans par le bras et le fait s'asseoir par terre dans le salon.

« POUR L'INSTANT, CE N'EST QU'AU STADE D'ANNONCE DANS LE JOURNAL, MAIS JE SUIS SÛR QUE ÇA TE PLAIRA ! »

Il lève la page fièrement devant son frère en ricanant.

« TU ME REMERCIERAS PLUS TARD. IL FAUT SE DÉPÊCHER AVANT QUE QUELQU'UN NE PRENNE TA PLACE. »

 **« … »** Sans plisse les yeux pour lire. **« garde ? »**

« TU SERAS UN HÉROS ! »

 **« tu trouves que j'ai le crâne de l'emploi ? »**

« EH BIEN… SI TU BUVAIS PLUS DE LAIT, TU GRANDIRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE ? »

 **« ce n'est pas du tout un boulot pour moi. »**

« TU PARLES TOUJOURS DE FAIRE CE QUI EST JUSTE ! TU POURRAIS PROTÉGER LES GENS ET- »

 **« ouais, eh ben désolé, mais je suis pas très doué pour sauver des vies ! »**

Sans pousse la porte avec énervement et part, laissant le pauvre Papyrus seul avec son journal, vidé de tout sentiment joyeux.

Le coin est un peu moins enneigé. Quand Sans a le temps, il déblaie même la forêt. Il n'y a que ça à faire de toute façon. Il n'a pas neigé depuis deux semaines, et il a déjà fini tout Snowdin. Il faut bien qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper.

Il prend un raccourci pour arriver à Waterfall et à la décharge rapidement.

En arrivant par le pont, il voit en hauteur les différents éléments qui composent le paysage : les tas d'ordures, la rivière, mais surtout le pieu couronné d'un chapeau.

Il descend en quelques secondes, et rejoint la tombe improvisée. Il n'y a qu'un corps, même pas d'âme. Elle ne se trouvait nulle part dans les alentours, et Sans a beaucoup déblayé d'ordures pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Celui qui a fait ça est venu pour la chercher, sans aucun doute.

Sans s'asseye devant. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il tenait autant à l'humain. Grillby a été bien plus généreux envers lui, et il appréciait l'humain bien plus que le barman. Ce genre de chose ne peut pas s'expliquer.

Il relève les yeux. On ne voit pas très bien le plafond noir. Sans a presque l'impression qu'il n'y en a pas. Plus jeune, quelqu'un lui racontait que les âmes humaines montaient en l'air pour rejoindre le ciel. Ici, l'âme humaine aurait eu du mal. Elle serait restée bloquée. Il ne sait plus qui lui a raconté ça.

Il se relève et se dirige vers la maison. Sur le chemin, il rencontre Papyrus.

 **« ah, Pap. je… bah… désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais- »**

« SANS ! »

Son frère le prend dans ses bras.

« JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE FAIRE DE LA PEINE. »

 **« moi non plus. »** Sans se dégage doucement de l'étreinte. **« qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

« AUCUNE IDÉE, MAIS JE SUIS TOMBE SUR UNE DRÔLE DE FLEUR. TU VEUX VENIR LA VOIR ? »

Ils traversent encore un peu du territoire, jusqu'à être tout près de plusieurs fleurs. Papyrus se rapproche de l'une d'entre elles en plaçant son index devant ses dents.

Sans se rapproche en silence, puis tend le côté de la tête. La fleur murmure quelque chose de très lointain, autant dans le temps que dans l'espace. Il y a un rire qui persiste, puis des mots.

 _Toi t'es troooop gentil, et Papyrus fait de drôles de têtes !_

Sans et Papyrus redressent la tête. Ils s'éloignent et chuchotent pour que la fleur ne les capte pas. « TU AS VU…? JE SUIS CONNU DES FLEURS…! »

 **« quand je te dis que t'es le plus cool. »**

« NYEHEHE…! N'EMPÊCHE, IL ME MANQUE CE PETIT... »

 **« à moi aussi... »**

« MAIS ÇA ME RASSURE DE SAVOIR QU'AVANT DE PARTIR EN VACANCES, IL AIMAIT BIEN SA VIE AVEC NOUS… »

Les deux frères rentrent ensuite dans leur petite cabane pour aller faire les lits. Cette nuit, aucun des deux n'arrive à dormir. Ils pensent trop.

 **« j'en ai marre de cette cabane. elle grince tout le temps. Impossible de fermer l'œil. »**

« SANS, TU CROIS QUE C'EST ENCOURAGEANT DE PARLER DE CHOSES NÉGATIVES ? »

 **« heu…non. mais ça n'a pas besoin de l'être. je dis juste ça pour me plaindre. »**

« JUSTEMENT ! ACCEPTE CE QUE LA VIE TE DONNE ET FERME-LA ! »

 **« … qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être plus positif ? »**

« AUCUNE IDÉE, MAIS TROUVE UN TRUC. »

 **« toc toc »**

« … ? »

 **« bah répond »**

« …TOC TOC ? »

 **« mais non, demande 'qui est là ?' »**

« QUI EST LA ? »

 **« emma. »**

« OK. »

 **« mais non, demande 'emma qui ?' »**

« EMMA QUI ? »

 **« emma piqué mes clés, je peux plus rentrer chez moi. »**

Papyrus rit beaucoup. Il trouve ça hilarant. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il a le droit à des blagues, et de ce genre, il n'en a jamais entendu.

Sans n'est pas spécialement drôle, mais depuis qu'ils vivent d'eux-mêmes, pauvrement et sans personne pour les guider, ses blagues adoucissent toujours l'atmosphère.

Les deux frères s'endorment l'un à côté de l'autre.

…

« SANS ! »

 **« hm. »**

« SAANS ! »

 **« hmm. »**

« SAAAAANS ! »

 **« hmmmmm. »**

« TU SAIS BIEN QUE ÇA PEUT ALLER TRÈS LOIN ! ALORS RÉVEILLE TOI ! »

Il a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça.

Il se réveille et rejoint son frère dans le salon. Il est déjà en train de manger des tartines beurrées.

« CETTE FOIS CI, ON VA TE TROUVER DU TRAVAIL. »

 **« comment tu comptes faire ça ? »**

« IL SUFFIT DE FRAPPER AUX BONNES PORTES, AUX BONNES GRANDES PORTES, MÊME. »

Sans a beau demander, Papyrus ne lui dit pas où ils iront. Alors il mange bien, au cas où ils passeraient la journée dehors.

Ils sortent et passent par plusieurs endroits. Sur le chemin, Papyrus lui raconte des choses diverses et variées sur les différentes variétés de fleurs qui peuplent l'Underground. Pas très intéressant, mais comme il faut se trouver des passions, pour passer le temps qu'il reste à vivre dans des endroits où il n'y a pas grand-chose, tout est susceptible d'être un passe-temps.

Ils arrivent finalement au château, et Sans tire une grimace à faire peur.

« TADA ! JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE JE T'Y EMMÈNERAIS ! »

 **« heu…merci ? »**

« EN ROUTE ! ALLONS VOIR ASGORE ! »

Sans se fige complètement. Papyrus est obligé de le traîner de force.

« ALLEZ SANS ! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI TU ES AUSSI PEU ENJOUE ! »

 **« devine. »**

Papyrus tente de deviner, puis en arrive sans doute à la bonne conclusion.

« ECOUTE. JE NE PENSE PAS QUE CE SOIT ASGORE QUI AIT TUE LE PETIT HUMAIN. » Sans enfonce plus rudement ses mains dans ses poches en fronçant les sourcils, s'il en a. « JE LE CONNAIS, C'EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT PAS POSSIBLE. »

 **« tu es beaucoup trop naïf, des fois. évidemment qu'asgore n'a tué personne, il a envoyé quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place. »**

« TU NE PEUX PAS DIRE ÇA DE LUI, TU LE CONNAIS A PEINE. »

 **« et toi alors ? tu ne l'a vu que deux fois dans ta vie et tu veux lui demander une faveur en lui faisant confiance. »**

« ÇA NE COÛTE RIEN D'ESSAYER. »

 **« il ne va pas nous aider. »**

« ET VOILA, ENCORE TROP NÉGATIF. JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE C'EST MAUVAIS POUR LA SANTE MENTALE. »

Sans se rappelle qu'il ne veut pas travailler pour lui-même, mais pour son frère. Papyrus se démène régulièrement pour améliorer leurs conditions et pour lui trouver un emploi. Il n'a pas le droit de refuser tout simplement parce qu'il n'aime pas recevoir de l'aide de quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. Sans vit pour deux, il ne peut pas se permettre le luxe d'agir égoïstement.

Mais quand même, Asgore. Il fallait que ce soit lui.

Il a du mal à se l'avouer, mais son frère a raison. Tout le monde ne dit que du bien du roi. Peut être que ce n'est qu'un autre monstre trop stupide et trop sûr de lui qui a tué l'enfant pour faire avancer les choses, en croyant aider, ou juste pour se défouler sur de l'humain ? Ces versions sont complètement plausibles. Mais si Asgore se serait tut, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Ils rejoignent le jardin de la salle du trône. Une étendue de fleurs est face à eux. Asgore est en train de s'en occuper.

Sans préfère les fleurs bleues plutôt que les jaunes.

« VOTRE MAJESTE ! J'AI UNE REQUETE A VOUS FAIRE ! »

Le roi sursaute à mort. Papyrus ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la virilité de sa voix est telle qu'il surprend tout le monde. Il se retourne, un peu gêné, et voit le magnifique sourire des deux squelettes, l'un très sincère, l'autre très forcé.

« Bonjour ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« ON EST FAUCHE ! »

« Quelle tristesse… »

Les larmes d'Asgore montent toutes seules. C'était rapide !

« Aucun monstre ne vous est venu en aide ? »

« IL NE FAUT PAS BLÂMER LES AUTRES, ILS ONT ÉTÉ TRÈS GÉNÉREUX, MAIS ON VEUT NOTRE INDÉPENDANCE ! EST-CE QU'IL Y A UN TRAVAIL POUR MON FRÈRE ? IL S'ENNUIE. L'AUTRE JOUR, POUR S'OCCUPER, IL S'EST AMUSE A COUPER UN CHEVEU EN QUATRE. »

 **« c'était une expression. »**

« Oh, ma femme a déjà essayé de faire cela aussi. Comment on s'y prend au juste ? »

 **« c'était… »**

« IL NE FAUT PAS LE COUPER DANS LE SENS DE LA LARGEUR, MAIS DE LA LONGUEUR. »

 **« …une expression. »**

« Ça alors, j'aurais du y penser ! »

« MAIS REVENONS A L'ESSENTIEL ! SANS VEUT DU TRAVAIL ! »

Le roi se redresse en se frottant les mains. « Bien entendu. Mais toi tu n'en veux pas ? »

« NON, ON COMPTE DÉJÀ SUR MOI POUR RETIRER LA NEIGE DES CHEMINS. »

Après une longue explication sur le travail de sentinelle, Asgore dit à Sans qu'il en sera une.

 **« je dois surveiller l'Underground de quoi exactement ? »**

« Oh, de rien. Vérifie simplement que tout est normal. »

Sans doit alors aller à son premier poste. Papyrus salue chaleureusement le roi, Sans se contente de s'en aller en ne traînant pas.

Au niveau de la porte, Papyrus s'arrête.

« IL M'AVAIT L'AIR UN PEU TRISTE. ON AURAIT DIT QU'IL VOULAIT PLEURER. »

 **« ce ne sont pas nos affaires. »**

Mais Papyrus a déjà fait demi-tour et passé la porte de nouveau avant que Sans ne s'en rende compte. Sans soupire et attend patiemment que son frère revienne, mais il ne revient pas.

Il rejoint aussi la porte et entend la conversation.

« …et ces temps-ci, je ne suis plus très sûr de ce que je dois faire… J'aimerais pouvoir sauver tous les monstres, mais j'ai peur de faire le mal en essayant… »

« IL NE FAUT PAS ABANDONNER ! SI VOUS AVEZ QUELQUE CHOSE A FAIRE ET QUE C'EST BON POUR TOUT LE MONDE, FONCEZ ! »

« Mais comment savoir si c'est réellement bon pour tout le monde ? »

« HMM…. VOUS POSEZ UN GRAND DILEMME AU TOUT AUSSI GRAND PAPYRUS. J'EN SAIS RIEN. » Papyrus réfléchit. « MAIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE VOULOIR FAIRE LE BIEN SUFFIT ? »

« Tu le crois ? »

« AFFIRMATIF ! »

« Même si…toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais sont parties à cause de ça ? »

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… » Papyrus est en train de bugger « UN INSTANT. »

Il rejoint Sans à la porte et chuchote.

« SANS, J'AI PAS COMPRIS ! 'PARTIES', ÇA VEUT DIRE MORTES OU QU'ELLES S'EN SONT JUSTE ALLÉES ? »

Sans n'a pas envie d'attrister son frère, et est surtout pressé de partir. **« il veut dire par là qu'il a été abandonné, je pense. rien d'étonnant. »**

« MERCI. MAIS ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE NÉGATIF.»

Sans hausse les épaules. **« on se refait pas. »**

Papyrus revient en force.

« VOTRE HONNEUR ! SI TOUT LE MONDE AUTOUR DE VOUS VOUS ABANDONNE, IL FAUT PERSÉVÉRER ! »

Sans aime bien ce conseil. Asgore aussi visiblement. Il essuie ses larmes.

« Merci beaucoup à toi. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas aussi bien encouragé, et je pèse mes mots. »

Ses joues deviennent oranges. « VOUS ME FAITES TROP D'HONNEUR. SURTOUT, PENSEZ A PRENDRE RENDEZ VOUS CHEZ UN PSY. »

Asgore rit un peu. « J'y tâcherais. »

Après un gros câlin, les deux se disent au revoir, et Papyrus rejoint son frère.

 **« il ne le méritait vraiment pas. »**

« TOUT LE MONDE MÉRITE DE LA COMPASSION. TU N'ARRÊTES PAS DE LE DIRE ! »

 **« je n'y crois plus tellement. surtout pour lui. »**

Sans doit maintenant commencer à travailler, et Papyrus doit rejoindre Snowdin pour déblayer. C'est sa tâche habituelle, il n'y échappera pas. Pas comme s'il avait envie d'arrêter. Cela l'enhardit de voir tous ces gens heureux de pouvoir marcher correctement dans les rues.

Sans est à son poste dans les bois. Il regarde à gauche. Rien. Il regarde à droite. Rien non plus. Il regarde alors devant. Même chose.

Il vient déjà de passer la première étape de son travail, consistant à tourner la tête de droite à gauche.

Sans se rappelle alors qu'il a complètement oublié de regarder derrière !

Sans se tourne donc.

Rien.

Tout est ok, rien à signaler. Les bois sont très paisibles. Pas étonnant, il n'y a personne dans les alentours.

Sans comprend finalement la présence du transat dans son poste d'observation. Il s'y étend.

Un poste de sentinelle est ennuyant, et pour deux raisons : l'une étant qu'il aime bien les travaux qui le font bouger, et l'autre étant que cela vient d'Asgore.

Quitte à ne rien avoir à faire, autant ne rien faire du tout, surtout pour un roi pareil. Sans en fera le moins possible. Comme ça, Asgore le paiera beaucoup pour trois fois rien. C'est sa vengeance secrète.

Il y en aura d'autres, mais il devra se contenter de celle-ci pour l'instant.

Il décide de changer d'air en allant à son poste de Waterfall. Même chose, rien ne s'y passe. Le second transat l'appelle. Il s'y allonge et ferme les yeux.

…

Il s'est un peu endormi.

Quand il s'ennuie, il s'endort. Mauvaise habitude. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne lui donne aucune tâche manuelle à effectuer. Les travailleurs ont ça dans leur essence.

Il a fait un rêve horrible. Quelqu'un lui reprochait de l'avoir laissé mourir, et même de l'avoir tué indirectement. Quelqu'un était très en colère contre lui.

Sans est affalé sur son siège, à son poste de sentinelle de Waterfall. Son cauchemar le fait encore trembler, mais l'ambiance apaisante calme toujours aussi bien ses pensées ténébreuses. Le bruit de l'eau, le silence, la solitude. Ya que ça de vrai dans un monde trop bruyant auprès de cette grande mâchoire qu'est son frère.

C'est à ce moment que ses pensées sont interrompues violemment. Un énorme cri raisonne en plusieurs échos à la fois dans toute la région, mais aussi dans sa propre mémoire.

Il se lève, choqué, et coure sans savoir où aller.

...

Papyrus déblaie la neige avec conviction. Son frère n'est plus là pour le faire, donc il doit assurer ce rôle. C'est que son frère est une sentinelle maintenant. Cela le ravit. Ils n'avaient jamais été considérés de cette manière avant, et Papyrus se tient encore plus droit en annonçant ce que fait Sans de ses journées.

Bien que Sans n'y mette pas tellement d'entrain.

Il se dit qu'il aurait peut être du aller chercher quelque chose où son frère se dépenserait plus. Mais bon, quand on a trois fois rien, il faut accepter les opportunités qui nous arrivent, et Papyrus s'était donné tant de mal pour avoir cette opportunité…

Il commence à se sentir seul, donc il décide d'aller le rejoindre pendant ses heures de travail pour lui amener son repas : un beau sandwich salade. Il le porte fièrement bien en l'air, comme si la chose valait la peine d'être regardée. Les passants l'admirent et applaudissent, et Papyrus ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner de satisfaction. Son rire s'étend dans les bois enneigés.

Il rejoint le poste de sentinelle de Waterfall. A sa grande surprise, il n'y a personne. Papyrus attend. Son frère est peut-être aux toilettes ? Mais Papyrus se rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Inquiet, il commence à hurler le nom de Sans, qui ne répond pas.

Il se promène, toujours en hurlant son nom, toujours le bras bien en l'air. Il espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave.

« SANS ! SAAAAANS ! J'AI DIT A TOUT LE MONDE QUE TU MANGERAIS CE SANDWICH CONFECTIONNÉ PAR MES PLUS GRANDS SOINS, ILS VONT TOUS ÊTRES DÉÇUS SI TU NE LE FAIS PAS ! »

Papyrus se rend compte que des petits monstres oiseaux se sont posés sur son bras et picorent le pain du sandwich.

« ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DES SENTINELLES, VOUS ! »

Un des oiseaux monstres lui picore l'œil. Par réflexe, Papyrus lâche tout ce qu'il tenait pour se poser une main sur la moitié du crâne. Les oiseaux emportent le repas. Papyrus les regarde s'éloigner.

« ILS DEVAIENT AVOIR TRÈS FAIM. JE SUIS UN HÉROS. »

Papyrus ne se rend compte de sa solitude qu'à ce moment, quand les oiseaux partent.

Devant lui s'étend une caverne très sombre. La terre est noire, l'eau ne reflète rien parce qu'il n'y a pas de ciel à refléter, et il y a des ravins à peu près partout. C'est un endroit périlleux, et il est encore plus fier de son frère, qui doit traverser ce milieu tous les jours à pied. A moins qu'il utilise encore ses satanés raccourcis…

Papyrus ne veut juger personne.

Il entend un vacarme constant. En s'en approchant, il se rend compte qu'il est près des grandes cascades. Elles sont très dangereuses, il y a de nombreux éboulements. Il entend aussi en fond quelque chose se plaindre ou pleurer. Il tend le crâne et retrouve son frère.

« SANS ! »

Il coure pour le rattraper et l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide. Sans bouge frénétiquement pour se libérer de son étreinte et regarde partout, complètement terrorisé.

 **« i-i-i-i-il est revenu ! il m'en veut ! il est là pour moi ! »**

« CALME-TOI ! C'EST MOI, PAPYRUS ! »

En entendant son nom, Sans regarde enfin son frère dans ses yeux. **« Papyrus ? »**

« QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVE ? »

Sans s'effondre en larme. Il tente de le cacher en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux, mais sans succès. Ses larmes traversent ses os.

« JE NE PEUX PAS AIDER SI TU NE RÉPONDS PAS. »

 **« il a encore c-crié… ! je sais qu'il m'en veut… ! »**

« QUI ? »

 **« …c-c'est pas une fleur écho…il a vraiment crié… »**

Sans se met à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles. Au lieu de chercher à comprendre, l'attention de Papyrus se pose sur la grande cascade. Tout près du pont, il y a un endroit où la cascade d'eau claire se mélange à quelque chose d'autre de plus foncé.

« NE BOUGE PAS. JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU TOMBES. »

 **« non ! reste ! »**

« JE VAIS JUSTE VOIR LA CASCADE. »

La voix de Sans tremble encore. **« j'veux pas q-qu'tu m'laisses s-s-seul…pas encooore… »**

Papyrus finit par accepter que Sans le suive en lui tenant le bras. Ils s'approchent ensemble de la cascade. La tâche foncée dans l'eau tombante est en fait rouge.

« OH NON… »

 **« quoi 'au non' ?! c'est lui ?! »** Sans se recule par instinct, l'affolement s'empare de nouveau de lui.

Papyrus passe l'eau et rejoint la plate forme derrière. Sans le suit, mais sans regarder ce qu'il y a devant eux.

La plate forme est très petite, et malheureusement, même si Sans baisse les yeux, il est tout de même obligé de voir le sang couler sur le sol.

« SANS, CE N'EST PAS L'HUMAIN QU'ON A CONNU. »

 **« tu es sûr ? »** Sans ne peut pas s'arrêter de trembler contre son dos.

« C'EST UN HUMAIN, MAIS CE N'EST PAS LE MÊME. »

Sans s'autorise enfin à regarder ce qu'il y a devant lui. Il y a un humain, comme l'a dit son frère. L'humain fait une tête de plus que lui-même. Il est habillé en rose avec une jupe très bizarre. Il est allongé sur le ventre, face contre terre. Sa blessure est très grave, et il ne bouge plus. Aucune âme n'est présente.

Papyrus décide de l'enterrer tout seul. Sans ne sera pas d'une très grande aide, ses mains vibrent plus qu'un portable.

Une fois la tombe érigée derrière la cascade, Sans et Papyrus retournent sur le chemin, juste en face d'elle. L'eau est de nouveau claire, la cascade a retrouvé sa pureté. On croirait qu'aucune tombe ne se trouve derrière.

« SANS ? »

 **« oui ? »**

« ON RENTRE ? »

 **« je veux bien. »**

…

Il n'y a rien de bien durant la journée suivante.

Premièrement, il n'y a pas de petit déjeuner, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'argent, parce qu'ils ont trop dépensé la veille.

Secondement, il n'arrive pas à sortir ce cri de sa tête.

Troisièmement, il a l'impression qu'il est inutile.

Il sait ce qui arrive, il sait qui met tout ça en place, et malheureusement, il ne peut rien y changer. Les choses se passent, et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est se contenter de regarder, en priant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégât.

De quoi est-ce qu'il a peur ? Il pourrait très bien aller détruire l'origine de ces morts.

Pourquoi il tremble encore ?

Le fait que les autres monstres apprécient le roi le bloque. Tout le monde dit qu'Asgore est un saint, qu'il fait la bonne chose, qu'il prend toujours les bonnes décisions. Si tout le monde est d'accord, sauf lui-même, peut-être que c'est lui-même qui est toute la source du problème, à vouloir ébranler tout ce que les autres veulent. Peut-être qu'il a tort et que les humains qui arrivent méritent la mort ? Dans les souterrains, on fait souvent l'éloge de la majorité. Si la majorité veut que les humains meurent, pourquoi les monstres devraient aller à l'encontre de cela ?

Il déteste sa situation. Se dire que l'on est soi-même dans l'erreur, quand nos principes nous semblent justes, c'est une chose difficile à avouer.

Chose encore plus désagréable : il est aux premières loges pour voir la Mort en action dans ses postes de sentinelle. Il doit se promener et stationner un peu partout, pendant une heure, puis rejoindre d'autres endroits.

Soyons lucides. Il ne se promène pas. Il utilise des raccourcis pour aller d'un poste A à un poste B. Il s'est promis de mal faire son travail, ce n'est pas pour abandonner maintenant.

Il est en ce moment dans les Hotland. Il a très faim, mais ce n'est pas l'heure de sa pause. Il se retire quand même et rejoint rapidement le fast food le plus proche. Il en ressort avec une dizaine de hotdog et revient à son poste, croisant les jambes sur le comptoir.

Il estime qu'il doit faire chaud. Tout le monde se rue vers le distributeur à eau.

Tout le monde.

…tout le monde ?

Il penche la tête pour mieux voir la personne qui se sert.

Elle porte une jupe rose.

C'est elle ?

Non, il doit se tromper.

Sans reste à son poste en mangeant lentement.

…

Rester sur place le fatigue.

Il a l'habitude de bouger, de travailler réellement en faisant quelque chose de constructif. Rester immobile est une torture.

La mobilité des gens autour de lui est la seule chose qui le console. Les passants le saluent.

Il revoit du rose du coin de l'œil.

Il faut qu'il arrête d'y penser.

…

Il fait déjà nuit ?

Sans se décide à rentrer.

…

Il voit un arbre un peu bizarre et-

…

Il a l'impression qu'il rate des épisodes.

…

Il est directement tout près de la cabane, sans avoir utilisé le moindre raccourci. Sans se poser plus de questions qu'il n'en a déjà, il pousse la porte.

Encore du rose.

Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que le journal. Papyrus est en train de le lire, et les gros titres sont très colorés.

« Sans ! JE T'ATTENDAIS ! »

 **« désolé, Papyrus, je n'ai pas remarqué que c'était la nuit. »**

« DÉBLAYER LA NEIGE C'EST LONG. »

 **« oui, mais…quel rapport ? »**

« ENFIN BREF ! JE NOUS AI TROUVE UN CRÉNEAU POUR ALLER VOIR ASGORE ! C'EST MAINTENANT ! »

 **« hein ? »**

« ALLEZ, VIENS ! IL NOUS ATTEND ! » Papyrus le tire par le bras.

 **« pourquoi tu veux aller le voir ? »**

« POUR QU'IL TE TROUVE UN TRAVAIL ! »

 **« mais on est déjà allé le voir, j'en ai déjà un de travail. »**

« …AH BON ? »

 **« tu devrais aller te coucher. »**

« DÉSOLÉ. » Papyrus baille fortement, puis se rallonge. « J'AI DU OUBLIER. »

 **« bonne nuit, frère. »**

« BONNE NUIT. »

Les deux s'endorment paisiblement.

…

Ses postes ont disparus.

Tous les endroits où il doit jouer les sentinelles ont disparus.

Il a beau se frotter les yeux, se pincer, rien ne revient. Il n'y croit pas.

Dehors, tous les monstres ont l'air en bonne forme. Ils se saluent, rient, parlent, mangent et jouent ensemble. L'atmosphère est paisible. On croirait que rien n'est arrivé.

Pourtant, tout est différent.

Sans se promène dans les rues avec Papyrus avec des pelles et des râteaux. Papyrus est persuadé que Sans va rester avec lui toute la journée pour déblayer la neige.

« ENCORE UNE JOURNÉE TRÈS POUDREUSE ! »

 **« ça ne veut rien dire. »**

« ET ALORS ? »

 **« pap, je suis sérieux. j'ai un travail de sentinelle, on est allé voir le roi hier. tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »**

« C'ÉTAIT SANS DOUTE UN RÊVE. HIER J'AI DÉBLAYÉ LA NEIGE D'UN AIR DÉTERMINÉ. TU ÉTAIS LA AUSSI. »

Sans s'accroupit et se laisse tomber sur le dos dans la neige. Papyrus le suit et se laisse tomber sur le dos dans la neige. Le matériel les suivent et tombent aussi dans la neige, mais ils n'ont pas de dos.

« JE NE COMPRENDS PAS SUR QUOI TU COINCES ! ON DÉBLAIE COMME LES AUTRES JOURNÉES, ON EST PAYES, ON MANGE, ET TOUT VA BIEN. »

 **« je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui m'arrive…je te jure, pap. hier, on est allé voir le roi. »**

Papyrus commence à faire un ange dans la neige.

« QU'EST-CE QU'ON A FAIT D'AUTRE SELON TOI ? »

 **« il y avait un humain mort. »**

« TU FAIS VRAIMENT UNE FIXATION SUR CE COWBOY, MAIS LAISSE MOI TE DIRE QUE- »

 **« ce n'était pas le cowboy ! c'était une ballerine ! »**

« …TU VOIS ? JE SUIS DÉJÀ PERDU. »

 **« elle a une jupe bizarre et rose, on l'a trouvée morte et on l'a enterrée derrière la cascade… la cascade ! »** Sans se lève en vitesse.

« TU VAS OU ?»

 **« suis moi à Waterfall ! »**

« MAIS ILS COMPTENT TOUS SUR NOUS POUR NETTOYER LES RUES ! »

 **« on le f'ra plus tard ! »**

Papyrus tient la main de Sans. En quelques secondes, ils sont près de la cascade.

 **« c'est là ! je t'assure que c'est là ! tu as engouffré tes mains dans le sol, tu l'as enterrée, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! »**

Les deux squelettes passent la cascade, et rejoignent la plate forme derrière celle-ci.

Sans regarde partout. Il n'y a rien. Ni tombe, ni tas de terre, ni corps, ni sang.

La respiration de Sans s'accélère. Il se laisse tomber à genoux en se tenant la tête. Papyrus se baisse pour le réconforter, mais rien n'arrête ses sanglots.

 **« qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Papyrus ?! »**

« JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI SE PASSE. MAIS RESSAISIS-TOI, SANS. TOUT VA BIEN. TOUT VA... »

Sans arrête de trembler. L'ambiance devient glaciale. Plus aucun son ne parvient à ses cavités auditives. On dirait la mort. Ou alors une nouvelle naissance.

Son frère ne bouge plus, et il l'abandonne sur le sol pour tenter de comprendre son univers un peu mieux. Il a l'impression que ce dernier lui a menti tout du long, et que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.

Il entend un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourne rapidement avec un œil bleu.

La ballerine le regarde droit dans les yeux, et il a l'impression qu'elle scrute son âme, qu'elle le connait par cœur.

 **« non, tu es morte ! »**

Le visage de l'humaine tire une grimace de rage à ces mots. Elle fléchit son bras, et alors l'élance vers lui. Le coup est rapide et douloureux.

…

Il se sent partir loin.

Il veut s'accrocher à quelque chose pour rester un peu plus, mais…

…

Tout a disparu. Il n'en peut plus. Il sent sa raison disparaître aussi.

…

Cela fait des semaines que Sans est dans cet état. Papyrus ne sait plus quoi faire. Son frère passe ses journées dans son lit à trembler et à demander pardon dans le vide. Il ne sort plus, ne dort plus et n'a plus du tout de conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Papyrus est du coup bien obligé d'aller travailler par lui-même, tout seul. Chose qu'il n'a jamais faite. Jusque là, il était accompagné. En solo, le travail parait plus long et plus grand, et personne n'est près de lui pour le faire rire.

Il a demandé de l'aide encore une fois à tous les habitants de Snowdin. Comme Sans ne bouge pas, ce sont les habitants qui sont venus le voir en plein milieu de la forêt dans leur cabane. Personne n'a réussi à l'aider à se sortir de là.

Un jour, Papyrus rentre avec le repas. Grillby a bien voulu leur offrir du poulet grillé. Fier du plat chaudement chauffé, il le place devant Sans, qui relève les yeux.

« SANS ! IL FAUT UN BON REPAS ÉQUILIBRÉ POUR- »

 **« tais toi ! elle va revenir ! »**

« TOUT VA BIEN, PERSONNE NE TE VEUT DE MAL. »

Papyrus s'approche de Sans pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il est brutalement repoussé.

 **« ne t'approche pas… »**

« SANS ? »

 **« laisse moi seul…ils le font tous… et ils reviennent et ils me torturent… laisse moi seul pour de bon… »**

« JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA, SURTOUT MAINTENANT. »

Papyrus s'assoit en face de son frère. Sans joint ses fémurs et sa cage thoracique, et se balance d'avant en arrière frénétiquement, comme un fou. Rien ne peut le rassurer. Papyrus a déjà tout essayé.

Alors il attend. Et il attend longtemps.

Au moins, Sans répond à quelques questions simples. 'Oui' et 'non' sont les deux mots logiques qu'il semble avoir conservé le mieux.

Il a aussi des élans de paroles un peu incompréhensibles, où il est toujours question de ballerine et de retours en arrière. Papyrus n'ose pas le contrarier, et va toujours dans son sens, demandant toujours plus de renseignement concernant ces deux choses qui l'obsèdent.

Sans finit par avouer quelque chose à Papyrus. La ballerine le fait souvent chanter.

Papyrus ne connait pas cette expression et retrousse les narines qu'il n'a pas. Il en conclue que la ballerine aime la musique. Cela parait censé.

Sans abandonne l'idée de lui expliquer et reprend ses gestes frénétiques sans articuler un mot.

…

Il sent qu'on est en train de lui parler, mais il ne veut pas écouter.

Alors qu'il commence à se frapper le crane contre le bord d'un meuble, une main l'empêche de continuer et l'écarte gentiment. Quand il se retourne, il aperçoit l'humaine.

Sans tombe à genoux devant elle, mais ne la perd pas des yeux. Il la regarde. Elle rayonne, elle ressemble à un ange. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Sans se sent bien.

Elle s'approche et pose une main sur sa joue. Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux se referment et il n'arrive plus à bouger. Pourquoi il le voudrait de toute façon ? Ce contact est tellement agréable. Il a enfin l'impression que quelque chose dans ce monde est réel.

En présence de la ballerine, il se sent réel.

La ballerine s'écarte, et il se sent de nouveau mal. Elle sort alors un sac rempli d'objet.

La danseuse se met à lui montrer tour à tour chaque objet, comme si elle cherche à les lui vendre. Elle finit ensuite par lui montrer le plus brillant de tous : une pierre dorée. Où a-t-elle bien pu trouver tout ça ?

Les objets sont jetés dans un coin, et elle s'approche de Sans. Sa main se relève, et elle dresse un index vers lui.

 _S'il te plait…_

Sans secoue la tête de droite à gauche en se reculant.

La ballerine prend un air beaucoup plus menaçant et se penche sur lui pour s'imposer. Elle recommence son geste.

 _Donne la moi !_

Le sac d'objet s'élance tout seul contre un mur. La fille regarde derrière elle pour voir le désordre, mais ne parait pas surprise. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Sans, avec un air beaucoup plus doux. Elle joint ses paumes et se met à genoux.

 _Je t'en supplie… !_

Mais tout cela est inutile, Sans ne répond pas, et n'a pas l'air de vouloir accepter.

L'humaine semble avoir perdu son dernier espoir. Elle se laisse tomber au sol et pleure très silencieusement.

 _Égoïste_ _…_

Sans veut s'approcher d'elle, mais au dernier moment, l'humaine relève la tête en criant, puis disparaît dans un flash.

…

Il commence à comprendre.

Sans sort de la pièce pour rejoindre Papyrus dehors. Il coupe du bois pour fabriquer de nouveaux tabourets. Le plus petit squelette lui fonce dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras fermement.

« SANS ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ? »

 **« …quoi qu'il se passe, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? tout va s'arranger après je te le promets, je reviendrais bientôt. »**

« DE QUOI TU PARLES ? »

 **« ne me cherche pas. »**

« SANS ! »

Sans disparaît. Il rejoint rapidement Waterfall et les cascades.

Il peut déjà se déplacer rapidement dans l'espace. Se déplacer dans le temps ne doit pas être si différent.

Une fois sur l'un des ponts, il regarde le ravin en dessous de lui. S'il veut que les choses changent, il n'a pas le choix. Il inspire profondément. A-t-il réellement besoin de mourir pour le faire ? Aucune idée, il ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois...

Sans avance de plusieurs pas et se laisse tomber dans le vide.

La chute est longue. La vie de Sans défile devant ses yeux, même les plus mauvais souvenirs du début de son existence. Mais il remarque l'omniprésence de son frère dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire.

Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça.

Il voit le sol se rapprocher et se dit que c'est la fin, mais au dernier moment, il aperçoit un tas de fleurs dans un coin, un autre que celui de la décharge, et beaucoup mieux fourni. Par réflexe, il se téléporte là-dedans.

Il atterrit en douceur dans le cercle de fleurs dorées. En se relevant, il remarque les ténèbres tout autour de lui. Seul le cercle de fleurs est illuminé. En relevant les yeux, il voit un énorme flash de lumière qui l'éblouit. Il met alors des lunettes de soleil pour observer en l'air, mais ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il ne sait pas non plus où il est.

Il range ses lunettes et regarde de nouveau autour de lui. Les fleurs n'ont poussé que sous la lumière. Sans se souvient qu'il déteste les fleurs dorées, mais il a beau chercher, il se sait plus pourquoi.

Il se contente de les piétiner. Il entend comme une plainte quand il le fait, mais il se dit que c'est le bruit d'une mouche qui passe par là, ou d'un nuisible…en tout cas de quelque chose que l'on n'aime pas.

Il s'éloigne du cercle illuminé, puis entend une vraie voix. Quelqu'un est en train de pleurer.

Il marche quelques minutes dans le noir avant de trouver un autre halo de lumière, où une fille est étendue, se tenant la cheville. Elle a l'air d'avoir mal. Sans s'en approche.

« (Snif) Au secours… »

La jeune fille ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Il a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne s'en souvient pas. Il veut aller la rejoindre.

Il avance très lentement vers elle. Ses larmes ne faiblissent pas, et elle renifle régulièrement.

 **« tout va bien maintenant. »**

Elle relève les yeux vers lui.

« Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Je ne vais (Snif) plus jamais revoir mes parents, je ne vais plus pouvoir ni danser, ni (Snif) m'amuser. »

 **« qui t'a fait ça ? »**

« (Snif) Je sais pas. J'étais aux cascades. (Snif) Et je suis morte. J'ai appelé à l'aide mais personne n'est venu. »

Sans soupire. Il est peu commun que personne ne vienne lorsqu'un monstre appelle à l'aide. Mais un humain…

Il s'assoit près d'elle.

 **« je sens bien que t'as une âme de monstre. où est ton âme humaine ? »**

« Je ne sais pas. (Snif) On me l'a volée, et je suis obligée de mourir maintenant. Sauf si je vole la tienne. »

 **« qui t'a dit ça ? »**

« La fleur. (Snif) Je veux pas mourir… »

 **« calme toi. d'accord ? »**

« Pourquoi tu veux pas me donner ton âme ? (Snif) J'aurais pu faire des choses meilleures avec. Tu aurais pu voyager avec moi. Toi tu ne fais que rester assis toute la journée. Si j'avais pu vivre longtemps, j'aurais pu tellement faire plus… »

Pour le moment, rien ne sert de parler au conditionnel. Il faut régler ce problème qu'est la présence permanente de la ballerine, et surtout de ses résurrections.

 **« si tu es morte, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? comment tu fais pour revenir ? »**

Elle baisse la tête. « La fleur m'a prêtée une âme… (Snif) Mais si je ne lui ramène pas la tienne, elle va me la reprendre. »

 **« ah. et elle est où cette fleur ? »**

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que des dizaines de ronces ont déjà immobilisé ses deux jambes. Un rire menaçant raisonne dans tout l'endroit. Sans est complètement piégé, attaché comme un animal et dans le noir le plus total.

Ces éléments lui rappellent le début de sa vie. Et tout comme au début de sa vie, il ne se laissera pas faire.

Son œil devient bleu et il se projette sur le côté. Les ronces ne le retiennent plus, elles ne sont pas assez rapides pour le suivre. De plus, Sans lève rapidement le bras et les ronces sont toutes arrachées du sol.

Au bout de l'une d'entre elles se trouve une toute petite fleur souriante.

« Salutations, je suis Flowey, Flowey la fl- »

En voyant le sourire menaçant du petit squelette, la fleur tremble au lieu de finir sa phrase.

Sans hausse les épaules. **« m'en tape. »**

Il détache la fleur des ronces et lui offre le plus grand Falcon Punch jamais vu. La fleur a du mal à s'en remettre. Toutes les ronces disparaissent dans le sol.

La petite plante se relève avec un sale regard.

« Et toi ?! Tu comptes faire semblant de souffrir longtemps ?! Tu veux que je reprenne ton âme, c'est ça ?! TUE MOI CET IDIOT ! »

Sans se retourne, et peut ainsi voir la ballerine sur ses deux pieds, bien décidée à vouloir faire quelque chose, mais sans savoir comment. Elle n'est pas vraiment armée. Elle se penche vers le sol pour ramasser des pierres et les envoyer contre le squelette.

Les pierres font un grand bruit, mais aucun mal. Sans ne bouge même pas tellement le traitement ne lui fait rien. Il tente tout de même de protéger son âme avec son bras. Une pierre entre dans son orbite, roule et ressort en étant projetée.

 **« eh, gamin, arrête. tu te ridiculises. »**

La ballerine ne trouve plus aucune pierre autour d'elle. Elle retire alors ses chaussures, et les envoie une à une dans la tête de Sans. L'attaque porte ses fruits et Sans souffre, non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Se recevoir les chaussures de quelqu'un en plein dans le nez est embarrassant.

 **« bon, bah je crois que c'est mon tour ? »**

Sans dresse un bras vers l'humaine, qui tente de se débattre. Elle est immobilisée.

 **« voilà. on peut dire que j'ai gagné. »**

Il marche lentement vers elle, les mains dans les poches, son œil de plus en plus bleu.

 **« tu sais, il y avait quelqu'un avant toi. tout le monde osait lui faire du mal, alors qu'il se contentait de parler. moi je l'aimais bien. malgré ses mots, il me redonnait espoir, et quand je lui tendais une main, peu importe le contexte, il me disait 'merci'. mais toi… »**

Quand il arrive près d'elle, il se met à lui tourner autour.

 **« tu te ramènes, tu t'installes, on t'offre une jolie tombe mon frère et moi, je te tends la main à plusieurs reprises, et tu as l'audace de revenir nous contrarier. et pas qu'une fois… tu y a mis beaucoup d'entrain je trouve. j'ai presque envie de t'applaudir. »**

Il applaudit quelques secondes, puis remet ses mains dans ses poches.

 **« tu t'es peut-être dit que me rendre cinglé était la meilleure approche pour me prendre mon âme. tu ne t'es sans doute pas demandée quelles conséquences ça aurait, hm ? peut être parce qu'une petite fleur t'a tout bien expliqué comment faire, et que si cela dégénérait, ça aurait été sa faute. tu aurais dit quoi ? qu'elle t'a menacée ? peu importe. tout est bon pour ne pas avoir à prendre tes propres responsabilités, n'est-ce pas ? »**

L'humaine n'envisage pas tellement le futur comme étant bon.

 **« j'aimerais te poser une question. une vie peut-elle réellement valoir plus que celle d'un autre ? parce que tout à l'heure, tu t'es amusée à me dire que la mienne ne valait rien. sur quoi tu te bases au juste ? sur tes propres qualités ? ou peut-être que tes paroles n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour survivre ? dans ce cas, tu es la plus égoïste de nous deux. est-ce que ta vie te semble encore la plus importante ? vu ton air, je ne crois pas. »**

Sans s'arrête de marcher. Quand il se tourne vers l'humaine, ses deux yeux sont noirs.

 **« et puis je vois difficilement comment je pourrais être pire qu'une personne "sans coeur". »** Il ricane à sa propre blague. **« oups. j'ai touché au sujet sensible… »**

La ballerine boude.

 **« mais ne t'en fait pas. tu n'es pas la seule à agir de cette façon. tous ceux qui se reprochent des choses se les pardonnent, tout en les méprisant chez les autres. »**

Sans récupère ses pupilles blanches en clignant des yeux. L'ambiance devient moins oppressante.

 **« pour cette histoire de vies qui se valent, sache que ma vie n'appartient pas seulement à moi. c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir. tu ne connais pas encore ce sentiment. tu es peut-être le genre de personne qui vit seul ? si un jour tu te retrouves avec quelqu'un qui tient à toi, tu verras ce que c'est, d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi. c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. »**

Le sourire de Sans s'accentue.

 **« je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment toi qui a agi ou alors l'âme de ce monstre. mais je te jure que si j'ai l'occasion d'avoir ton âme entre mes mains, je te la redonnerais. et tu sais pourquoi ? parce que tout le monde mérite d'être sauvé, toi pas plus qu'un autre monstre, et un monstre pas plus que toi. alors ne te mets plus en avant. »**

La ballerine se remet à pleurer, mais ce sont des larmes sincères, cette fois. Une fois de plus, il ne sait pas qui pleure réellement. Le monstre qui a retrouvé espoir, ou bien l'humaine qui regrette ses gestes… cela demeurera un mystère.

 **« en attendant, ne fais plus aucun mal aux autres en retournant en arrière, il faut tout accepter, même les plus mauvais trucs... »** Sans prend un air troublé en disant cela, mais regagne en vigueur en quelques secondes. **« tu peux avoir une vie bien meilleure que celle-ci, je t'assure. et souviens toi : même si tu meures, tu survivras en tant qu'âme humaine. alors tu n'as rien à craindre.»**

Sans estime que la ballerine a été convaincue. Il la libère alors de ses pouvoirs, et l'humaine à l'âme de monstre se rue dans ses bras.

Finalement, contrairement à ce que la fleur a dit, quelqu'un était venu, et est toujours là. Elle n'a juste pas su regarder au bon endroit.

Dans le coin de la pièce, un monstre doré regarde la scène avec dégoût. La fleur est si déçue de ce combat qu'elle se parle à elle-même. « Je ne pensais pas que les humains pouvaient être aussi faibles… tous ceux que j'ai rencontré étaient plutôt doués, mais elle… ça ne m'attriste même pas de la voir mourir. »

Et en un instant, des paillettes de l'amitié entourent la ballerine. Sans ne les remarque pas assez rapidement pour pouvoir empêcher la mort, et la ballerine s'effondre dans ses bras. L'âme de monstre est brisée en mille morceaux. Sans lâche le corps sans vie lentement par terre. La ballerine ne pourra plus être sauvée.

La fleur ne dit plus rien, elle se contente de regarder, pour vérifier que l'humaine est bien morte. Quand Flowey est sûr qu'elle ne respire plus, il se met à rire à chaudes larmes.

« Elle était dans tes bras et tu n'as même pas levé le petit doigt pour la protéger ! Alors que tu parlais de la sauver ! Et elle est morte ! »

La fleur ricane encore plus fort. Son rire raisonne et agresse tous les murs. Sans a toujours détesté les fleurs jaunes. Il se rappelle maintenant pourquoi.

 **« elle n'est pas morte. son âme est encore quelque part dans les souterrains. »**

« Sans doute chez Asgore. Il aime tellement les collectionner. Tu devrais aller le buter je crois. Il a fait en sorte que ton petit cowboy chéri soit massacré, non ? »

Il s'en approche. La fleur tente d'entrer sous terre, mais le squelette tend une main vers elle et l'immobilise. Flowey est aussi paralysé, à la fois à cause de la magie et de la peur.

 **« comment tu peux tuer des gens comme ça sans remord ?** **»**

Sans ramène la fleur vers lui pour la tenir d'une main. De l'autre, il commence à en arracher les feuilles.

« OUCH ! Si jamais tu te dresses contre les projets d'Asgore... URGH ! ...absolument tous les monstres voudront ta mort ! Et puis les humains qui tombent ici ne valent pas la peine d'être sauvés ! Les bonnes personnes ne finissent pas ici ! Pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal ? AÏE, MAIS ARRÊTE ! »

L'œil de Sans devient bleu. Les mots de Flowey deviennent encore plus rapides et affolés.

« Je te connais par cœur ! Tu ne vas pas me tuer ! Tu ne le peux pas ! Je n'ai plus d'âme ! Tu peux pas m'arrêter non plus ! »

La fleur est envoyée contre les murs de la salle. Elle hurle en heurtant les parois.

 **« je peux toujours te torturer jusqu'à la fin des temps. »** Sans trouve toujours les mots pour convaincre. **« qui a pris les âmes des deux humains ? »**

Flowey sait très bien que se débattre est inutile. « Je ne sais pas qui s'est arrangé pour tuer les deux lourdauds, mais je sais que les âmes sont chez Asgore, dans de magnifiques cercueils, bien en lignes. »

 **« c'est Asgore qui tue ? »**

« Tu rigoles ? Il ferait pas de mal à une fleur, pas comme toi ! C'est quelqu'un qui les lui ramène, mais qui n'a pas été engagé par ce crétin. Sans doute un monstre beaucoup trop patriotique, qui croit faire le bien en butant tout ce qu'il voit. J'adore cette façon d'agir ! Mais pas cette dévotion. »

Visiblement, la fleur ne sait rien. Sans n'a pas envie de perdre plus de temps.

 **« ramène-moi en arrière. »**

« Même si je le fais, l'humain ne reviendra pas. C'est la condition. »

 **« je le sais. ramène-moi en arrière… mon frère doit s'inquiéter. »**

« Je vais le faire, alors relâche-moi. »

Sans s'exécute. Le marché est conclu.

Il ne peut pas y remédier : il trouve ce pouvoir extrêmement effrayant, et déteste avoir à l'utiliser. Mais il ne sait pas comment s'en aller d'ici et de ce moment autrement.

« Passe la porte. Tout devrait revenir à la normale… »

Sans se dirige vers elle. Il se sent partir.

Tout disparaît de nouveau.

« …sauf ta mémoire. Tu te souviendras de tout. Mais tu le sais déjà. »

…

C'est une très belle journée dehors. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent. Dans des jours comme cela…tout semble parfait.

Sans s'est un peu endormi.

Quand il s'ennuie, il s'endort. Mauvaise habitude. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne lui donne aucune tâche manuelle à effectuer. Les travailleurs ont ça dans leur essence.

Il a fait un très beau rêve. Quelqu'un acceptait tout ce qui était arrivé.

Sans est affalé sur son siège, à son poste de sentinelle de Waterfall. Son rêve le fait encore méditer, et l'ambiance apaisante s'accorde avec ses belles pensées. Le bruit de l'eau, la sérénité, l'intégrité. Ya que ça de vrai dans un monde où on peut perdre la tête facilement, ou alors carrément tout perdre.

C'est à ce moment que ses pensées sont interrompues, mais il s'y attendait. Un énorme cri raisonne en plusieurs échos à la fois dans toute la région, mais aussi dans sa propre mémoire.

Sans se lève. Il sait exactement où aller.

…

Les cascades longent les parois de la caverne et servent presque de mur, mais Sans sait ce qu'il y a derrière elles. Il s'en approche en évitant les pierres et rejoint la plate forme.

Une demoiselle est étendue là. Il n'y a même pas une seule goutte de sang. C'est comme si la première fois, la mort de l'humaine n'avait été violente que parce qu'elle l'avait refusée. Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Elle a l'air de dormir paisiblement.

Sans s'accroupit près d'elle. Il est certain qu'il s'agit du bon scénario. Rien ne doit changer. Il l'enterre de lui-même. Inutile d'appeler son frère pour l'aider. Il y prend une bonne heure, mais à la fin, le travail est bien fait. Comme il aime.

En s'éloignant des cascades, il décide que les lieux sont assez beaux pour y marcher et prendre son temps. Il rencontre plusieurs monstres, les saluent en souriant (de toute façon, il ne peut pas faire autrement) et sifflote.

« Egoïste ! File moi un peu de glace !"

Sur le chemin, Monster Kid et un autre ami se disputent un cornet, que le vendeur de Nice Cream leur a vendu. Quand ils aperçoivent le squelette, ils le saluent aussi chaleureusement.

« Salut Sans ! »

 **« salut. »**

Les deux petits monstres se battent déjà. Monster Kid fait semblant d'avoir mal, et que la seule chose qui le soignerait serait une bonne glace bien froide. Quel petit plaisantin, et parfait acteur.

Sans quitte la région et rejoint la cabane.

Une fois dedans, il remarque à quel point sa maison est en désordre. Les meubles sont presque tous retournés, toutes les portes sont ouvertes et le feu de camp au milieu du salon s'est propagé sur une partie du sol.

La réaction logique pour lui est de s'inquiéter pour son frère.

 **« pap ! t'es où ?! Papyrus ! »**

Un squelette entre alors dans la maison en explosant la fenêtre.

« SANS ! TU ES LA ! ÇA FAIT DES HEURES QUE JE TE CHERCHE PARTOUT MÊME SOUS LES MEUBLES ! MAIS T'ÉTAIS OU ?! »

 **« pas là~ ! »**

« PAS LA ? »

 **« pas là~ ! »**

« TU M'ÉNERVES ! »

Papyrus le serre fortement dans ses bras.

 **« désolé. »**

« JE PENSAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS PARTI POUR DE BON. »

 **« pourquoi ça ? »**

« HEU, EH BIEN…JE SAIS PAS. J'AI OUBLIE. DU COUP J'AI L'AIR IDIOT !»

 **« c'est rien. »** Sans regarde l'état de la fenêtre. **« en revanche, ça, nan. t'aurais quand même pu prendre la porte d'entrée. ça va nous prendre des années à tout réparer. »**

…

Des jours plus tard, alors que Sans a eu sa paye grâce à son nouveau travail de sentinelle, les deux frères partent acheter une vitre dans le village. Ils ne savent pas s'ils vont pouvoir trouver leur bonheur, mais il faut bien essayer.

Ils passent alors devant un grand et magnifique chalet, devant lequel Papyrus s'arrête. Sans s'arrête aussi et observe ce qu'il regarde.

« A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE PASSE DEVANT, JE LE TROUVE TOUJOURS PLUS BEAU. »

 **« deux boites aux lettres, ça fait tout de suite la différence. »**

« PARFAITEMENT ! TU CROIS QU'ON AURA UN CHALET COMME ÇA, UN JOUR ? »

Sans aperçoit le panneau 'à vendre'. Le prix est fort élevé.

 **« on peut toujours y croire, pap. »**

Sans continue d'avancer. Papyrus le suit.

 **« j'avais une question à te poser. »**

« LAQUELLE ? »

 **« tu penses que toutes les vies se valent ? »**

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... UN INSTANT. »

Papyrus se retourne quelques secondes pour débattre dans sa tête avec lui-même. Comme il n'a qu'un seul avis, il revient rapidement dans la conversation.

« BIEN SÛR. »

 **« pourquoi ? »**

« C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TOUT LE MONDE A ET QUI EST ÉQUITABLE. ET PUIS POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS BEAUCOUP DE CHANCE, LA VIE EST A PEU PRES LEUR SEUL LUXE ICI-BAS. »

Sans trouve que son frère a de bonnes références musicales, tout comme l'auteure de cette histoire.

 **« et si un jour un criminel me tue, tu penses quand même que la vie du criminel vaut la mienne ? »**

« BIEN SÛR. IL FAUDRA LE PUNIR, MAIS SURTOUT PAS LE TUER. SINON, IL N'AURA JAMAIS L'OCCASION DE POUVOIR CHANGER ET DE SE FAIRE PARDONNER ! POURQUOI ? TU COMPTES MOURIR DE LA MAIN D'UN CRIMINEL ? TU SAIS QUE JE NE TE LE PERMETTRAI PAS. »

 **« je le sais. »**

Comme Papyrus a retiré toute la neige, le chemin est très facile à emprunter. Les petites jambes de Sans n'ont aucun mal à bouger. C'est le bonheur.

 **« papyrus. »**

« MOUI ? »

 **« j'adore ta vision de la vie. »**

« NYEHEHEHEHE ! »

.

* * *

.

FIN ALTERNATIVE (PAS SÉRIEUSE)

 **« j'adore ta vision de la vie. »**

« NYEHEHEHEHE ! »

 **« mais pas ton rire. »**

« OUIIIIINNN ! »

Papyrus se jette du haut du pont et meure. Sans va lui faire une tombe. C'est sa troisième, il adore ça.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Eh bien voilà ! La fin !

Je tiens à préciser que les six âmes ne vont pas forcément passer leur temps qu'avec Sans et Papyrus. Là, il y a eu un peu de Flowey, mais dès le prochain chapitre, on verra d'autres personnages. Sinon, j'aurais appelé ça 'Les 6 âmes humaines, Sans et Papyrus'. Et c'est pas le but.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ! En attendant, apprenez bien votre quatrième langue : le chinois ! Là ça va me laisser beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite. ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**C'est l'heure. L'heure du chapitre 3 qui s'est trop fait attendre.**

 **Remerciements : Message clair et concis de raphaepic, merci beaucoup ! Je continuerais envers et contre tous ! Et pour Chysako, un tout tout tout petit peu de Sans et Paps. Sans est devenu de toute façon important dans l'histoire, et donc va revenir dans les futurs chapitres.**

 **Ciao, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. C'est le moment ou je dois trouver un titre au chapitre, ce que je fais toujours en dernier...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Remise en question**

...

Les ruines sont certainement les plus sombres endroits de tout l'Underground. Il y a toute cette partie censée être enveloppée de lumière, à cause de l'énorme trou au plafond, mais où tous les murs sont noirs quand même. Au moins, les locaux représentent bien le tout petit monstre qui se retrouve seul au milieu de cette place.

Flowey, comme à son habitude, pense à propos de tout et de rien. C'est qu'avec tout ce temps libre, il a clairement le temps de penser.

Cette histoire d'âmes humaines le fait doucement rire. ça doit être un vrai musée chez Asgore. Comment un être qui parait aussi gentil peut être en réalité si glauque ? Avoir un cimetière dans sa cave, il faut avouer que ce n'est pas très éthique ou moral. Mais tout le monde est d'accord avec ça, donc il n'y a pas de problème.

Il entend soudainement un drôle de bruit. Il regarde partout autour de lui, mais ne voit rien. Il lève alors les yeux.

Au travers de la cavité, quelque chose est en train de tomber et arrive vers lui.

« Prêt ou pas, j'ARRIVE ! »

La drôle de créature atterrit en le piétinant complètement. Les humains n'ont donc aucun respect envers les fleurs ?!

Et voilà maintenant qu'il utilise les boutons d'or comme paillasson ! Il n'y a plus de justice.

Flowey ricane à l'idée qu'il n'y ait _littéralement_ plus Justice...

Mais il gémit juste après à cause de l'imbécile qui le piétine encore. Son visage est poussé fortement contre le sol, et il ne peut même pas répliquer.

« Génial ! Une grotte souterraine toute noire et lugubre ! Allons l'explorer ! »

Et l'humain s'en va comme si de rien n'était. Flowey se relève pour lui cracher dessus.

« Reviens ici, salaud ! Viens te battre ! »

Mais l'humain a déjà disparu.

...

Les ruines sont aujourd'hui très mouvementées. Les Froggit sautillent dans tous les sens, les monstres sont tous très agités… En bref, c'est la journée des tartes. Tout le monde aime la journée des tartes. Cela fait quelques jours déjà que c'est la journée des tartes et ils ne s'en lassent pas.

Depuis que ce monstre est venu les rejoindre, chaque habitant des ruines est vraiment heureux. Ils peuvent enfin manger quelque chose de bon, de copieux, qui reste dans leur estomac.

Un nouveau Froggit vient d'emménager dans ce coin des ruines, et les autres Froggit décident de lui montrer ce qu'est la journée des tartes. Ils l'emmènent tout au bout d'une queue devant une table.

« Tu vois ? Chacun attend patiemment son tour. C'est ça, la civilité. » C'est clairement pas souvent qu'on voit une file indienne aussi linéaire et calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au bout ?

\- Une belle part de tarte pour toi. »

Le nouveau Froggit est très heureux de pouvoir manger quelque chose qu'il ne connait pas. Il se demande aussi ce qu'est une tarte.

« Qui peut bien distribuer de bonnes choses à manger ?

\- C'est un monstre qui est venu s'enfermer ici il y a quelque temps. Les anciens Froggit ont jugé bon de la laisser habiter ici.

\- Pourquoi ils ont accepté ?

\- Parce que ses tartes sont très bonnes. »

Le nouveau Froggit ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les actes intéressés, bien qu'immoraux, sont parfois cool.

\- Pourquoi fait-elle des tartes aux Froggit ?

\- Pour se perfectionner. On teste les tartes. Cela rend tout le monde heureux. Les tartes sont de plus en plus excellentes.

\- Pourquoi elle ne teste pas elle-même ?

\- C'est que ce monstre a peur de grossir. On dit qu'il a déjà pris 30kg depuis son arrivée.

\- Oh.

\- Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dit ça. »

Le nouveau Froggit est pressé de manger une part de la tarte, et de voir ce monstre colossal. Lui ne pèse que quelques grammes.

Lorsqu'il se trouve juste derrière celui qui est en train de prendre sa part, le nouveau Froggit tend la tête pour voir quel genre de monstre peut bien être si plein de bonnes intentions. Il peut ainsi voir la forme de cette créature charitable.

Il est plutôt étonné, le monstre est très imposant. Il pourrait presque écraser tous les Froggit s'il le voulait. Pourtant, son regard a beaucoup de douceur.

Quand le monstre qui était devant lui repart avec son morceau de tarte, il se retrouve bien en face d'elle, et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

« Bon-bonjour madame. »

Elle semble d'une part très triste, puis elle lui sourit et lui tend une jolie part de tarte, un peu plus grosse que celle du précédent. Elle lu caresse un peu la tête et se remet à couper des parts.

« M-Merci madame. »

Le nouveau Froggit se sent tomber amoureux.

Il part manger près de ses amis, tout en continuant d'admirer le grand monstre. Les autres Froggit s'attristent alors.

« La pauvre. Elle ne peut pas parler. Elle a perdu sa voix. »

Le nouveau Froggit ouvre grand les yeux. « C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a pas répondu ?

\- On dit qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Depuis, elle reste muette. »

Quel malheur ! Comment allait-elle retrouver sa voix ? Pouvait-il même l'aider ? Il en doute, mais il pourrait essayer ? Il a des talents en chanson. Peut être qu'il lui chanterait un petit air ? Les fortes émotions peuvent soigner quelques fois.

Quand tout le monde a enfin reçu sa part, elle s'assoit au milieu de tous les Froggit pour avoir leur jugement, qui est très favorable.

« Excellent !

\- C'est trop bon !

\- Vous rigolez ? Il manque du sel. Beaucoup de sel. J'imagine que mon avis importe aussi énormément ?

\- Vas-t'en Jerry ! »

Chacun savoure, et le nouveau Froggit a assez de témérité pour rejoindre sa douce.

Il la regarde encore avec admiration. Elle est pile de bonne taille, aussi grande qu'un bœuf. Il aurait voulu être aussi grand. Il y a ces drôles de contes humains où des créatures ressemblant beaucoup à lui sont embrassées par de très belles princesses et reines, et qui en sont entièrement changés. Peut être que c'est réellement possible ? Il l'espère en tout cas.

Avant d'être sûr, il préfère s'isoler avec quelques Froggit dans un coin, pour leur faire une démonstration de son chant. Il y met tout son _chœur_.

Le verdict est sans appel. Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, tous les Froggit qui l'entourent explosent de rire.

« Tu appelles ça un chant ? C'est ridicule !

\- Elle va s'enfuir si elle t'entend glousser comme ça !

\- Tu ne seras jamais une star de la chanson ! »

Le nouveau Froggit est déprimé. Les autres ne savent-ils dont pas que le cœur est un muscle sensible ? Et puis ils peuvent bien parler, ils écoutent toute la journée du Crazy Frog ! Aucun goût musical, franchement. Tant pis pour eux ! Il s'est entrainé longtemps à la chanson, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va abandonner !

Il attire l'attention de l'énorme monstre en se raclant la gorge, et ses pupilles en forme de _chœur_ se dirigent vers lui. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se fait cette blague à lui même, mais il ne s'en lasse pas.

Il prend une énorme inspiration d'air et se gonfle dans le processus.

 _…elle va s'enfuir si elle t'entend glousser comme ça…_

Le nouveau Froggit se braque. Il n'arrive plus à sortir un seul son.

Mais l'autre monstre le regarde toujours avec cet air d'intérêt. Il faut bien qu'il trouve quelque chose !

Avec honte, il se contente de s'éloigner.

Quel idiot ! La veille, il la chantait parfaitement bien, sans fausse note ! A quoi ça a servi s'il n'arrive même pas à la répéter devant son amour ? Non, il se partira pas sans avoir fait ce qui doit être fait !

Il se tourne de nouveau vers elle et attire son attention en claquant des doigts. Elle le regarde. C'est déjà un début. Il se racle la gorge et prend son souffle.

« Heee- »

 _…tu appelles ça un chant ? C'est ridicule…!_

« He- H-H-…He-… Heu… »

Et voilà de nouveau les autres Froggit qui explosent de rire. C'est le même refrain : tous disent qu'il ne sait pas chanter, qu'il a l'air stupide, qu'ils sont gênés de le connaitre et qu'il pue. Cette dernière parole est gratuite et infondée, mais c'est vexant quand même.

Le nouveau Froggit n'arrive pas à faire face à toutes ces moqueries. Son cœur est bien trop brisé, trop pour refaire une troisième fois sa blague mentale. Il ne réplique pas et s'enfuit en pleurant au fin fond des ruines. Il rejoint sa flaque d'eau favorite, mais ne supporte pas d'y voir son reflet. Il donne un coup de patte dans l'eau et s'en éloigne pour continuer de pleurer.

C'est alors qu'un grand fracas retentit, plus loin. Il dresse la tête, curieux. Il voit cette étrange chose foncer vers lui. Il ne l'a jamais croisée dans les ruines, et on ne lui en a jamais parlé. Mais il ne prend pas peur et décide de la laisser s'approcher de lui.

Le nouveau Froggit toise cette personne avec intérêt. elle est tellement bizarre avec sa peau toute orange et son air ahuri.

La créature regarde dans tous les sens

« Une grenouille ! J'adore les cuisses de grenouille ! C'est super bon quand c'est fris ! »

Le nouveau Froggit, apeuré, bondit en arrière. Il est malade pour vouloir le manger !

« Mais toi tu es trop mignon et surtout trop jeune, donc je ne te mangerai pas. Peut-être le reste de ta famille, et goulûment, mais toi, non. »

Le nouveau Froggit soupire de soulagement. Il ne va pas être dévoré. L'autre s'abaisse à son petit niveau et commence à lui tapoter les épaules.

« Où peut bien être le reste de ta famille pour que je la mange ? »

Dans le moment, le nouveau Froggit a envie de dénoncer tous ceux qui se sont moqués de lui. Mais le nouveau Froggit fait déjà preuve de sagesse à son âge : ce n'est pas que l'on n'aime pas quelqu'un qu'on faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse de notre vie.

« Ne me dis pas que t'es tout seul ici ?

\- Je-Si, je suis-

\- AH ! UNE GRENOUILLE QUI PARLE ! »

La créature bondit en arrière en tombant. Le nouveau Froggit n'y pige rien.

...

Après une explication relativement simple sur les ruines, les Froggit et les mœurs du coin, la créature semble encore perdue.

« Bon. Que vous soyez des Froggit et non pas des grenouilles, je veux bien. Que vous utilisiez la magie, je veux bien. Que l'on soit sous terre aussi, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi tu parles au juste ? »

La créature a un sens des priorités affolant...

Mais le nouveau Froggit n'a pas la tête à trop parler. Il se morfond encore de l'échec cuisant dont il vient d'écoper. Quand même, lui qui ne fait jamais rien de mal à personne...

« J'ai passé ma vie à m'entraîner à chanter, mais ma voix est trop fausse. J'aurais beau essayer, j'y arriverais jamais !

\- Tu sais, si tu continues de t'intéresser à l'avis des autres, tu vas jamais pouvoir te donner à fond ! Alors que l'important c'est ça ! Ne jamais se modérer, pour pouvoir toujours être celui que l'on est réellement à son plein potentiel ! Qu'on soit bon ou mauvais !

\- Ah ! Mais si ça plait pas aux autres ?!

\- On s'en fiche ! Que ça leur plaise ou non, t'existe ! Et ils pourront rien faire contre ça !

\- Mais oui, tu as raison !

\- Puisque j'te l'dis !

\- Alors j'y retourne ! Je dois montrer à tout le monde que j'existe ! » Le nouveau Froggit se gratte la tête. « Heu...comment ?

\- En chantant ! »

Il ne le sent plus trop, là...

« Allez, viens. On va voir ce que ça donne devant les autres. »

Avant que le Froggit ne formule son avis sur le fait de refaire face aux autres, il l'embarque dans ses bras et coure à une vitesse folle !

Ils arrivent au beau milieu des Froggit, et tout près de la demoiselle monstre, qui est assez perturbée de voir cette autre créature, plus que tous les autres.

« Avec une gueule pareille, ose me dire que les autres sont pas des grenouilles ! »

Tous les Froggit lui balancent les mêmes mots, indignés par tant d'ignorance. « Nous sommes des Froggit, nuance ! »

« Bon. Tu la chantes ta chanson ? »

Et une fois de plus, le nouveau Froggit commence à perdre ses moyens. Cependant, il se remémore les encouragements précédents...et il se jure qu'il ne flanchera pas cette fois ci, car il a un allié de taille. Un allié qui reste rigoureusement en arrière à la vue du plus gros monstre, mais ses encouragements sont très motivants.

On ne l'avait jamais encouragé avant…

C'est donc avec une grande conviction qu'il se vêtit subitement de son chapeau, et qu'il sort une canne. D'où peut-elle provenir ? On s'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'aucun Froggit n'a jamais été aussi classe que lui.

Et avec de l'entrain, il se met à chanter.

« Hello my baby ! Hello my Honey ! Hello my ragtime gal ~ !

\- Send me a kiss by wiiire…Honey, my heart's on fiiire ~ !

\- If you refuse me, you know, you'll lose me, then you'll be left alone, oh baby telephone and tell me I'm your ooooown ~ ! »

Sa voix grave a séduit tout le monde. C'est dans un tonnerre que tout le monde applaudit. Le nouveau Froggit en tire les bonnes conclusions. Il faut toujours oser au risque de paraître ridicule, et il ne faut pas laisser les autres nous influencer négativement sur nos choix, aussi saugrenus soient-ils. Il est vrai qu'une grenouille dansante et chantante est un peu bizarre, mais tant qu'il accomplit à fond ce qu'il aime, il est heureux.

Tout le monde attend la réponse de sa bien aimée. Mais chacun se souvient qu'elle est muette ! Tout le monde est déçu. Mais la belle femme monstre est toujours souriante. Elle le remercie gestuellement.

Puis contre toute attente, elle prend dans ses mains le nouveau Froggit, pour l'embrasser au front. Le nouveau Froggit prend un rouge inquiétant. Tout le sang lui est remonté à la tête.

Alors qu'il veut aller remercier l'inconnu qui l'a poussé à accomplir son exploit, il le retrouve en train de ramasser ses confrères dans un panier de pique-nique.

Les Froggit croassent tous ensemble. « Génial ! On va parcourir le monde ! »

L'inconnu se lèche les lèvres. « Génial ! Un si grand repas de grenouilles pour moi tout seul ! »

« Stop ! Ce n'est pas de la nourriture !

\- Snirf.

\- ...?

\- Snirf. Snirf. Snirf. ça sent la tarte ! »

Tout le monde se tourne vers le plus grand des monstres. La dame sourit et parait gênée. Il ne reste plus de tarte !

« Tant pis ! On va en refaire depuis le début ! » La créature tape du pied et un four débarque de nulle part. Ah, le pouvoir magique de l'hors champ... Il tape des mains et des casseroles arrivent. « C'est reparti ! » Avec une vitesse folle, il mélange les ingrédients, les faire cuire dans la casserole, place la garniture au frigo, fait la pâte et la pétrit. Les Froggit sifflent d'admiration en voyant cette personne à l'oeuvre. « On met tous ça au four ! » D'un geste vigoureux, il enfonce violemment le plat et la pâte de la tarte dans le four, pour tout refermer dans un fracas très audible.

La spécialiste des tartes n'a jamais vu quelqu'un cuisiner si énergiquement. C'en est presque émouvant.

« On monte à fond pour que ça cuise plus vite ! » La température extrême englobe tout l'endroit, et les Froggit croassent dans cette ambiance chaleureuse. Mais il commence à faire très chaud, et ils ont besoin d'humidité pour vivre ! Heureusement, la pâte est bientôt cuite et l'autre la sort du four. Elle est complètement carbonisée. « On met la garniture ! » Pourquoi crier ? Eh bien pour que la flamme brûle à l'intérieur quand on cuisine ! C'est ça le secret d'un bon plat ! La garniture a une texture atroce et fait un drôle de bruit quand elle est placée sur la pâte cuite presque noire.

« Et le meilleur pour la fin ! Ce qu'on met sur la garniture ! »

Avec vitesse, il place plusieurs Froggit en ligne par dessus.

« Tadaaa !

\- Non ! Il ne faut pas nous manger ! » Le nouveau Froggit s'inquiète, mais tous les autres rient en voyant le plat final et applaudissent pour le spectacle improvisé. Les Froggit sur la tarte pataugent joyeusement dans la garniture, tout en la dégustant.

« Alors ? C'est comment ? »

Tous les Froggit recrachent le tout dans la garniture et choisissent de s'en aller sans attendre. C'est dégoûtant. La créature qui tient encore la tarte est triste. Affreusement triste. Elle se met carrément à pleurer en position latérale de sécurité sur le sol.

Le nouveau Froggit pose une patte sur son épaule. « Il ne faut pas abandonner à cause du jugement des autres ! Quelqu'un dans ce monde appréciera ta cuisine ! »

« T'as raison ! Je vais tous les faire bouffer de gré ou de force ! »

La personne se réveille et fonce dans une direction quelconque, tout droit, et disparaît. Le nouveau Froggit se sent attraper et surélevé. C'est tout simplement la cuisinière de tartes qui le porte en le caressant, et en regardant l'autre partir. Même s'il ne s'est pas transformé en prince après le baiser comme dans tous ces contes magnifiques, au fond de lui, quand il est avec elle, il se sent comme un roi. Et c'est le plus important.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le nouveau Froggit comprend ce qu'il a fait... La créature va cuisiner quelque chose pour tout le monde dans les souterrains ! Il vient de condamner tous les monstres !

...

Le jingle arrive.

 **! ~ CUISINER AVEC UN ROBOT TOMBEUR ~ !**

« Bonjour mes chéris ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à faire un magnifique soufflé au gingembre ! Aucune idée du gout que ça a vu que je suis allergique au gingembre, ne demandez pas comment c'est possible, mon concepteur a juste du faire un mauvais travail, mais je vous conseille d'essayer et de m'envoyer par sms au 7 13 13 ( _oh yeees, 7 13 13… !_ ) votre ressenti sur ce plat, et surtout si vous l'avez recraché, et faites en de bonnes photos. Mais pas si vous les recrachez.

\- JE SUIS LA ! »

Soudain, un drôle de type arrive sur le plateau et jette toute la boite d'œufs par terre. Quel gâchis, des œufs si frais !

« Mais qui es-tu ?

\- On commence par éplucher les œufs !

\- Oh, du calme ! » Le robot lui retire le couteau et lui pose une main amicale sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. « Tu veux me voler la vedette ou quoi ?

\- Non, j'ai juste faim.

\- Reprenons chers amis ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons un invité, et waw ! Quel invité explosif ! Vous connaissez mon penchant pour les bombes, et bien en voici une sur notre plateau ! Que tout le monde l'applaudisse ! »

Des confettis sont lancés inutilement. L'invité essaie d'avoir tous les confettis au couteau. Le robot tente de reprendre le couteau, sans succès. Il abandonne.

« Donc pour notre soufflé au gingembre, nous avons besoin…

\- D'un soufflé !

\- Presque.

\- De gingembre !

\- Exact ! Sors-moi le gingembre, mon grand ! »

Il frappe du pied, et le gingembre tombe du plafond.

Le robot est stupéfait. « Quelle étrange sorcellerie.

\- Faut pas chercher ! L'important c'est le gingembre !

\- Tout à fait ! Peu importe comment on acquiert le gingembre, l'important c'est de l'avoir eu ~ ! Et maintenant les œufs ! »

Il frappe des mains, et des œufs tombent du ciel.

« Il faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à faire cela un jour.

\- Tout est dans les cordes vocales !

\- Dommage, je n'en ai pas. Et maintenant la farine ! »

Il cogne sa tête contre un mur fortement et la farine tombe en explosant partout. Le plateau est envahi de poudre blanche.

« Oups. Désolé, c'est pas une science exacte !

\- Je vais encore avoir un problème avec la brigade des stup', moi... On va devoir interrompre l'émission pour un petit moment ! Excusez nous ! A la place, nous vous proposons une seconde émission au concept innovant. »

 **! ~ NETTOYER TOUT LE BORDEL QUE CE PETIT SALAUD A MIS AVEC UN ROBOT ~ !**

Le robot attrape un balai et se met à frapper plusieurs fois la tête de l'invité.

« Lorsque vous cuisinez ces charmants repas que ce bon vieux Mettaton vous propose, il y a toujours un bougre qui vient interrompre vos occupations ou votre émission et mettre un grand désordre impossible à ranger ! Que ce soient vos enfants, votre mari macho qui ne cuisine jamais ou bien un parfait inconnu qui s'est infiltré chez vous sans vous prévenir, ça vous met hors de vous ! »

Le robot commence à balayer toute la farine, mais balaie en même temps l'invité qui roule par terre.

« N'en râlez plus ! Notre émission vous donnera tous les secrets et astuces d'un bon nettoyage réussi ! »

Quand le sol est propre, le robot prend l'invité par le col pour le remettre debout. Il prend un plumeau et retire toute la farine sur lui-même et la renvoie vers l'invité, puis nettoie l'invité avec le même plumeau. Toute la farine a disparue.

« Cette interlude est terminée, retournons maintenant à notre émission ! »

 **! ~ CUISINER AVEC UN ROBOT TOMBEUR (Reprise. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre.) ~ !**

« Bien. Nous allons mélanger tous les ingrédients. Donne tout ce que tu as. »

Le pauvre invité sort deux pièces de monnaie.

« Que ça ? Tant pis, ce sera pour le prochain... »

Il allume le mixeur sans même refermer le dessus. Ça dégouline de partout, mais le robot a cette fois ci la flemme de nettoyer. Il appellera quelqu'un.

Après une multitude d'actions très salissantes, le soufflé est mis au four. Il est prêt quelques minutes après et est présenté aux spectateurs. Une vrai oeuvre d'art.

A la fin de l'émission, Le robot prend l'invité par le bras pour le ramener dans une loge.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris de venir sans autorisation. Mais tu as beaucoup de témérité. J'aime ça ! »

L'être ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'il connait. Ordinairement, il suffit de regarder un monstre pour savoir de quelle région il vient, mais il n'arrive pas à deviner. Il n'a pas d'écaille, pas de plume et seule sa tête est constituée de fourrure. Et elle est toute bouclée !

« Donc tu es un cuisinier pro ? C'est bon à savoir. Tu pourras faire partie de l'émission si tu veux. J'espère que ça te réussiras toujours de squatter chez les gens sans leur permission. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu m'infiltrer dans les médias. Cette technique fait donc ses preuves. Il faut savoir s'imposer.

\- C'est ma vie de m'introduire chez les gens et de perturber leur paix.

\- Vraiment fascinant ! On pourra peut-être animer quelque chose plus tard ? Reviens nous voir au plateau ! Je suis sûr que ça plaira aux spectateurs ! »

Et un nouvel ami sur sa liste ! Les rencontres, c'est beau.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, je tiens à te donner tous ces goodies à mon effigie, pour que tu te souviennes à jamais de moi. »

Mettaton se retourne pour lui tendre les T-Shirt et les mugs, mais l'autre n'est déjà plus là.

« Oh non. Je vais faire comment pour me débarrasser de cette camelote, maintenant ? »

…

Il fait un temps agréable. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent. Les jours comme ça, les types comme lui devraient être autorisés à faire deux fois plus de sieste.

Sans est à moitié endormi dans son poste de sentinelle. Que de bonheur. Le souffle des cavernes vient frapper agréablement ses os.

Mais son calme intérieur est ébranlé quand il sent une main sur ses clavicules. Il ne se réveille pas vraiment, et se contente de bouger un peu, pour que la main s'en aille. Mais elle revient de plus belle, et cette fois ci, elle parcoure ses côtes.

« Dedans, dehors. Dedans, dehors. Dehors, dedans. »

Il se réveille en sursaut face à l'étrange personne qui est en train de rentrer sa main et de la sortir de sa cage thoracique.

 **« o-o-oook, t'as deux secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu fais exactement, parce que là-**

\- AH ! UN SQUELETTE QUI PARLE ! »

L'étrange personne fuit alors aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Dans son poste, Sans reste bouche bée, puis ses joues deviennent bleues. On n'a jamais été aussi entreprenant avec lui.

Si jamais il le revoit, il le massacre.

Une petite seconde… C'était un humain ?

…

Au large des rivières qui découlent des cascades, elle est en train de prendre la plus grande décision de sa vie. Un jour, elle sera quelqu'un de très important, pour tout le monde. Elle sera un modèle, quelqu'un à suivre, celle qui se chargera de donner de l'espoir à tous ceux qui n'en n'ont pas. Trop de personnes ont déjà perdu la flamme qui les animait, comme si on les avait rincés à l'eau froide. Mais elle, elle restera forte, parce qu'elle ne pense pas du tout à son propre bonheur, mais à celui de son entourage.

Cela implique qu'elle ne devra plus jamais se fier à ses propres émotions, ce qui sera dur à faire.

Du haut de son petit rocher, elle regarde l'eau. Le courant est paisible, la lumière tamisée, et elle se demande si elle arrivera un jour à être celle qu'elle cherche à devenir.

Soudain, une chose énorme sort de l'eau, sans crier gare. Elle hurle de peur et tombe à la renverse. Une étrange créature se tient devant elle.

« Génial ! Ce soir, on va manger sushi ! »

Elle n'a jamais vu ce monstre avant, ni ne sait ce qu'est un sushi. Mais ça a l'air rigolo ! Elle dresse les poings en l'air et hurle de tous ses poumons. « C'est parti pour les sushi ! »

La créature la porte alors jusqu'à un petit fourneau préalablement préparé dans la nature. Le climat est bon. Il y a comme un doux fumet dans l'air.

« Il ne manque plus que le poisson !

\- Je sais où en trouver des tas ! »

\- Allons y ! »

Et ils vont tous deux dévaliser la maison de Gerson, pour revenir avec les plus beaux thons jamais pêchés. Elle n'en a aucun regret. Ne vous en faites pas, elle le connait.

« Je suis devenu un cambrioleur et ça me fait ni chaud ni froid !

\- Moi non plus ! » Elle le suit quoi qu'il dise. Se faire un nouvel ami aussi vite, c'est étonnant. Remercions la cuisine : cuire des aliments rend les relations plus propices et chaleureuses. Elle l'a toujours dit.

Le gaz se propage et le feu s'allume ardemment. Les casseroles tintent entre elles. Elles commencent à se déformer sous la trop grande chaleur du four. Le riz apparaît et tombe directement dans la casserole quand l'autre tape du pied.

Le riz est enfin cuit. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout enrouler et couper. Encore une fois, l'inconnu fait de grands gestes pour trois fois rien. Il enroule les sushi à la manière d'un expert en arts martiaux, un beau cliché qui restera à jamais dans la mémoire occidentale, et finit la présentation. ça a plutôt l'air réussi !

En essayant de ne pas se remémorer l'échec cuisant qu'il a subit avec les Froggit, il tend le plat à la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle se sert et enfourne le tout.

« Alors ? »

Undyne prend du temps à mâcher, mais elle finit par afficher un grand sourire.

« C'est délicieux !

\- ça te dérange pas de manger ta propre espèce ?

\- J'suis pas un thon, crétin ! »

Quand les tensions sont calmées, ils s'assoient pour continuer à manger.

《 Je suis jamais tombé sur quelqu'un qui aime ma cuisine. Je crois bien que c'est une avancée historique. »

Elle a la bouche pleine mais parle quand même. Elle en met partout. « T'envoies pas trop de fleurs non plus ! C'est rien que du riz et du poisson ! » Elle avale. « Mais ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas régalé avec quelque chose de nouveau. Merci. »

« Tu es toute seule ici ?

\- Ouais, depuis que j'ai 18 ans. Avant je vivais chez cette feignasse de tortue. Elle a finit par me virer, je faisais trop de bruit à son goût. Et toi, tu viens d'où ?

\- D'en haut. »

Undyne arrête tout de suite de manger.

...

Après seulement trois jours, tout l'Underground est déjà au courant qu'un humain se balade dans les souterrains. L'humain n'est absolument pas discret, et ne sait probablement pas que ce n'est pas une période propice pour être célèbre.

Des dizaines de manifestations se font. Que fait celui qui a amassé l'âme précédente ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour prendre celle ci ? Il ne faut pas perdre plus de temps !

L'ennui est que l'humain s'amuse à apparaître et à disparaître aussitôt. Dur d'attraper quelqu'un d'aussi agile avec son espace... Une rumeur raconte qu'il serait capable d'utiliser la magie, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi du jour au lendemain, on en entend plus parler, pour ensuite avoir le droit à son grand retour.

La garde royale a décidé d'interroger tous les monstres qui se sont retrouvés en contact direct avec l'humain. Ils sont très nombreux, et cela est long, mais personne ne lésine sur le travail. Ils entrent ainsi en conversation avec plusieurs Froggit sortis des ruines, le célèbre robot Mettaton et enfin Undyne, une gamine très perturbée. Il y a aussi ce squelette, censé travailler pour le roi, qui semble l'avoir vu. En revanche, il refuse d'en parler, paraissant gêné pour X raison...

A l'issu des interviews, ils se retrouvent tous chez Grillby. Doggo, l'un des membres les plus cool de la garde royale, décide de quelle manière toute l'équipe doit procéder.

« Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour élaborer un piège pour attirer l'humain et l'attraper ? »

La voix fluette de Dogamy raisonne dans les locaux. « Tu as une idée, peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai. On fout des détecteurs de mouvements partout ! Et quand quelqu'un passera, ça tirera de tous les côtés ! »

La voix virile de Dogaressa attise le respect de toute la garde et la surprise des autres clients. « Mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je sais pas, mais c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Bon, quelqu'un a un vrai argument de poids contre mon plan génial ? »

Lesser Dog ouvre la bouche, mais ce n'est que pour aboyer. Il a du mal à entrer dans les conversations sérieuses. C'est donc Greater dog qui se charge de parler pour lui « On risque pas de tuer des monstres en faisant ça ?

\- Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé. Merde... »

Doggo se plonge dans le silence pour continuer de réfléchir. Lesser Dog remue la queue et le regarde, ça le déconcentre vu que le reste de son environnement n'est pas très mobile. Il décide de regarder ailleurs. Il finit finalement par trouver une autre idée. Que feraient-ils tous sans lui ?

« Faut le reconnaître, on a pas assuré pour les deux premières âmes. On doit vraiment se rattraper. Et pour ça, je vois pas d'autre solution que celle-ci. Le type qu'on a en face de nous, c'est un humain, et les humains ont toujours plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Le seul qui peut réellement attraper le troisième et nous aider, c'est celui qui s'est chargé des deux autres.

\- Tu veux qu'on le retrouve ? demande Dogamy.

\- Ouais. Ce sera pas évident, mais on pourra rien faire sans ses conseils. Il doit déjà s'être bien renseigné sur l'humain. Peut-être même qu'il a déjà trouvé où il se cache. Comme Asgore ne nous dira rien sur son identité, ce sera à nous de le trouver. »

...

Papyrus n'aime plus vraiment sortir, depuis qu'ils ont emménagé au cœur de Snowdin. Le pouvoir d'isolation de cette nouvelle maison est sans limite, bien qu'en tant que squelette, il n'a pas trop froid... Mais il n'y a pas que cet avantage là. Il y a une magnifique cuisine, bien qu'il ne cuisine jamais et qu'il n'a jamais eu envie de s'y mettre. Le salon est grand, et il y a un canapé et la télé. Il est impatient de pouvoir inviter un nouvel ami chez eux, il ne lui manque plus qu'à s'en trouver un. Il y a aussi deux chambres en haut de l'escalier, ce qui est une première. Papyrus a l'habitude de dormir avec Sans depuis... Depuis...

Il préfère laisser les mauvais souvenirs de côté.

Sans n'est pas encore rentré, et Papyrus est triste d'avoir à regarder leur émission préférée tout seul. Il ne le comprend pas. Dès qu'il allume la télévision pour voir Mettaton, c'est le moment que choisit son frère pour se rappeler qu'il a un boulot à mener et qu'il s'en va. Il ne semblait pas pourtant la détester, avant. En plus, l'émission est plutôt bien aujourd'hui.

#Mes chéris~! C'est l'heure de vérité ! Grillby, êtes-vous le père de la petite fille de Feudora ? Nous allons voir en direct les résultats du test ! J'ouvre tout de suite l'enveloppe.#

Avec stupéfaction, Papyrus repère sur le côté de l'écran les membres de la Garde Royale arriver sur le plateau. Ils arrivent devant les caméras et les invités, tout en les faisant s'éloigner. L'un des leurs se rapproche en prenant le micro des mains de Grillby.

#Bonjour Grilb.#

#Salut.#

Le garde regarde cette fois ci le public. #Nous interrompons ce programme pour- #

#De quel droit vous m'interrompez ? C'est MON émission !#

La garde royale éloigne le robot pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

#-vous faire part d'une information importante. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, un humain est arrivé récemment dans l'Underground. Le roi Asgore demande à tous d'être très attentif à ce qui vous entoure. Chaque région, ville et habitation sera fouillée pour le retrouver. N'oubliez pas qu'il peut être n'importe où, même caché chez vous. Il est aussi rapide et très furtif. On ne le voit ni arriver, ni partir.#

Papyrus aurait changé la chaîne, ordinairement. Il déteste les séquences info. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne la change pas cette fois.

#S'il vous arrive de croiser cet humain, vous devez impérativement prévenir la garde royale ou un représentant du roi. N'entrez PAS en combat avec lui. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas toutes ses capacités, et nous ne voulons aucun blessé. Mais sachez que si vous arrivez à nous le ramener vivant... #

 _OH NON._

#...une récompense de 3000G est prévue pour vous.#

Son frère avait raison.

Tout est en train de changer dans l'Underground.

...

Dans son transat, à son poste de surveillance des Hotland, Sans réfléchit à la vie. C'est ce que l'on fait tous quand on s'ennuie et que le portable est déchargé, mais lui n'a jamais eu de portable. Cela viendra peut-être un jour.

C'est le troisième humain qu'il rencontre. Il commence à se poser des questions. Il n'en a jamais vu aucun avant. Ils n'étaient pas des masses à venir dans l'Underground, il y a quelques mois.

Cette explosion de présence humaine n'arrête pas d'attiser sa curiosité. Peut être qu'il y en a toujours eu autant, mais qu'il n'est jamais tombé sur eux ? C'est possible. Mais Sans ne croit pas au hasard. Il y a forcément une raison à cela.

Il y a deux explications logiques : quelqu'un s'arrangeait pour s'en débarrasser illico dès que les humains arrivaient mais ne le peut plus, ou bien ce n'est que maintenant que Sans se trouve dans les meilleurs endroits pour les rencontrer.

C'est à ce moment que Sans entend un TILT raisonner dans son crâne.

Pour la première idée, c'est difficile à dire. Mais la seconde...

Il a presque envie d'en rire. Lui qui est d'habitude incroyablement lucide ne l'a même pas vu venir. Un type sympa, hein ? Papyrus juge vraiment mal les autres.

Asgore n'a pas demandé à Sans de surveiller les souterrains depuis certains endroits pour vérifier que tous les monstres aillent bien et qu'ils ne craignent aucun danger, pour les protéger et les sauver si quelque chose de mal leur arrivait. En réalité, Asgore l'a posté en sentinelle pour qu'il le prévienne si un humain arrive.

Il préfère s'asseoir pour se calmer, au lieu de se briser le poing contre une pierre inutilement. Mais ce n'est pas contre la pierre qu'il est en colère, il l'est contre lui-même.

Quand est-ce qu'il va enfin se décider à agir et arrêter de dormir ?

* * *

 **Bouge Sans !**

 **Eh bien voilà ! C'est fini pour le chapitre 3 !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4, mon Dieu que cette histoire est longue ! Désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire autant de mots. Mais bon, le site est fait pour ça. ^^**

 **Ok, alors là, je vous explique : c'est le chapitre où tout le monde devient taré. Vous allez voir c'est n'import'quoi XD ! N'existera-t-il donc aucune paix avant la disparition de l'humanité ? Et non, ce n'est pas un spoiler, c'est juste un résumé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Ambitieux**

Pourquoi il aurait à faire cela ? Il n'a absolument rien contre les humains ! Il les adore, même ! Ils sont tous tellement fascinants, leurs idées sont toujours géniales... Et puis ses émissions sont bien plus intéressantes que de simplement calomnier les humains pendant des heures publiquement.

Il se retrouve en costume sur tous les écrans, avec un texte qu'il n'a même pas écrit, dont la qualité est médiocre et les effets de style dé-ce-vants. Pas moyen d'y mettre une bonne intonation, là-dedans. ça paraîtra juste trop faux.

Mais s'il veut conserver ses locaux, il doit le lire.

Avec un énorme soupir, il regarde les caméras et prend une posture professionnelle.

« Chers monstres. » Il ne les a jamais appelés comme cela avant ! D'habitude, il opte plutôt pour les surnoms affectifs. « C'est un sujet amenant beaucoup de tension ces temps ci, mais il me faudra l'aborder aujourd'hui avec vous. » Il commence à faire un peu chaud. Il tire sur son col et desserre sa cravate. « En ce moment, la garde royale fait tout pour mettre la main sur l'humain. Il faut que vous compreniez bien l'importance de cette chasse, car peu de personnes ne savent réellement quel danger peut représenter l'humanité dans un lieu comme le notre. »

...

Encore dans le salon, Papyrus regarde les infos avec déception. Mettaton n'est pas aussi dynamique que d'habitude, et le thème du jour est nul. Et le pire de tout : aucun surnom affectif pour ses téléspectateurs !

#Hm-hm. Tout d'abord, les âmes humaines sont très puissantes et sans pitié. Elles peuvent donc prendre facilement le dessus sur nous et n'en auraient aucun remord. Ensuite, les humains ont des coutumes très semblables au satanisme. Ils pourraient vous torturer avec pour unique raison qu'ils pensent faire le bien.#

Même Mettaton n'a pas l'air d'y croire. Serait-ce encore la Garde qui l'oblige à parler de la sorte ?

#Et enfin, si un malheur quelconque nous arrivait, nous aurions du mal à fuir. Eh bien oui, nous sommes enfermés dans l'Underground quoi qu'il arrive. Évacuer tout le monde serait très problématique si quelqu'un déciderait de nous tuer tous jusqu'au dernier !#

Vrai, mais un humain serait réellement capable de faire cela ? Papyrus n'en sait rien, il ne connait pas assez d'humains pour le savoir.

Mettaton sort un drôle de document de son bureau. C'est une lettre fermée. Il l'ouvre sans attendre.

#Nous avons recueillis divers témoignages qui...ont l'air assez véridiques. Ils sont anonymes, mais leur véracité a été prouvée, donc nous pouvons leur faire confiance.#

Il prend le premier témoignage.

#Celui-ci contient des informations sur le premier humain. Il provient d'un habitant de Snowdin. Je suis désolé, la feuille est un peu carbonisée, c'est assez difficile de lire.# Le robot met ses lunettes. #L'habitant de Snowdin tenait à raconter non seulement sa première rencontre avec l'humain, mais aussi ce qui s'est passé dans l'intégralité de son lieu de travail.#

#L'humain se serait apparemment réjouit de la mort d'un des membres de sa famille. Ses mots exacts auraient été 'Génial, un de moins !', ce qui constitue une des nombreuses preuves que l'humain souhaitait probablement la mort des monstres. Mais l'humain aurait apparemment aussi agressé la garde royale sans raison apparente, l'élite de l'Underground, le bras droit direct d'Asgore ! Et qui s'attaque à Asgore s'attaque à tous les monstres !#

Il prend le second témoignage.

#Ceci est un autre témoignage traitant du second humain. Un monstre de Waterfall aurait apparemment eu une intercalation très grave avec lui. Il est certifié que quand ce monstre a rencontré l'humain en question, ce dernier se serait trouvé entouré de dix cadavres tout frais de monstres- #

Papyrus ouvre grand les orbites. Même Mettaton semble cligner ses yeux et fait une petite pause après cette phrase.

#C'est...heu...Cela me choque tout autant que vous, puisque ces témoignages sont véridiques.#

Il se reprend.

#L'humain aurait par la suite éclaté de rire, informant le témoin qu'il le tuerait tout autant, de même que tous les autres. La démarche est plus explicite, mais le résultat est le même. Le second humain comptait aussi tuer tous les monstres.#

 **« tu regardes encore cette émission ? pas facile de t'en décrocher. »**

Papyrus lève les yeux vers son frère, descendant l'escalier. Il le rejoint sur le canapé.

 **« ya quoi d'beau ?**

\- TU DEVRAIS ECOUTER. »

#Par la suite, le monstre aurait livré une bataille sans merci contre le second humain, qui serait devenu rapidement un combat à mort. L'humain comptait tuer ce monstre, disait-il. Il a bien du se défendre autant qu'il a pu, jusqu'à ce que la fatalité ne rattrape l'un d'eux.#

 **« il a dit de qui venait le témoignage ?**

\- NON.

 **\- qui l'a recueilli ?**

\- NON PLUS. »

Son frère enfile rapidement sa veste et se dirige vers la porte.

« SANS.

 **\- quoi ?**

\- C'EST ARRIVE A WATERFALL.

 **\- merci. »**

Lui alors...toujours à foncer tête baissée sans rien prévoir.

« ATTENDS SANS, JE T'ACCOMPAGNE ! »

Mais le temps qu'il se lève, son frère a déjà disparu.

« POURQUOI TU ME LAISSES TOUJOURS EN PLAN, SÉRIEUX ?! »

...

Doggo se trouve en ce moment dans la plus grande et la plus luxueuse salle de tout l'Underground.

Aujourd'hui, le grand Casino est plein. Tout Waterfall semble s'être rassemblé ici, mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi beaucoup de gens de New Home. Normalement, la Garde Royale est censée détruire ce genre d'endroit. Mais seul Doggo sait, et Doggo a quelques vices cachés. Il adore l'endroit.

Il passe au milieu des joueurs et des parieurs en les saluant, complètement décontracté. C'est sans doute son environnement préféré. Ce soir, il y a un groupe de chanteuses-danseuses sur scène. De loin, on croit voir des humaines déguisées en lapines, mais Doggo se rapproche et constate que ce sont en fait des monstres déguisés en humaines déguisées en lapines. Elles chantent toutes le même drôle d'air. _« ~ Fais moi mal, Dummy Dummy Dummy... ~! »_ Doggo adore les goûts très fantaisistes du mannequin.

Il finit par atteindre le bureau du gérant. Il frappe nonchalamment.

« Occupé ! Occupé ! **OCCUPE** ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?! **ARRÊTE** !

\- C'est Doggo. »

La porte s'ouvre directement sur un Mad Dummy extrêmement souriant.

« Oh, bonjour mon ami ! Alors, quoi d'neuf ? Attends... Me dis pas qu'Asgore m'a grillé ? C'est **toi** qui as balancé, **avoue** !

\- Pas du tout, je venais juste passer du temps.

\- Entre, **vite** ! »

Mad Dummy referme la porte derrière eux. Le bureau est petit, et il n'y a même pas de bureau. Il y a beaucoup de poupées différentes, et Doggo reconnait la majorité d'entre elles comme étant des poupées vaudou.

« Plutôt cool la nouvelle déco.

\- Ce n'est **pas** qu'une déco, mais merci quand-même. »

Le mannequin va derrière le mini-bar et commence à préparer deux verres pour lui et l'invité. Même sans bras, il est assez doué.

En attendant, le chien regarde le grand écran. Mettaton y fait une séquence info.

« Franchement, vous **auriez** **pu** **au moins** laisser ce robot tranquille ! Il faisait de mal à personne ! Maintenant, tout le monde se fait **chier**.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen d'informer tout le monde. Comme presque tous les monstres regardent sa chaîne...

\- Elle est **tordante** ! Mon émission préférée, c'est quand il annonce aux mecs qu'ils sont pères et qu'ils **doivent payer** la caution qu'ils ont **jamais** payé pour leur môme ! Justice rendue ! »

Doggo sait à quel point Mad Dummy a souffert à cause de l'absence de son père, mais il n'écoute plus vraiment le mannequin. Ses oreilles sont occupées à entendre la télévision.

#Par la suite, le monstre aurait livré une bataille sans merci contre le second humain, qui serait devenu rapidement un combat à mort. L'humain comptait tuer ce monstre, disait-il. Il a bien du se défendre autant qu'il a pu, jusqu'à ce que la fatalité ne rattrape l'un d'eux.#

« Il a bien dit à Waterfall plus tôt ?

\- Aucune idée. J'écoute même plus ces **conneries**.

\- Merci pour le verre.

\- Tu te **barres** déjà ?! C'est la boisson qu'est mauvaise ?!

\- J'ai du boulot. Garde moi la bouteille.

 **-Abruti** , va ! Je vais me **la boire entière tout seul** cette bouteille ! »

Le garde se lève et sort du bâtiment.

Il se retrouve dans la décharge. Il rejoint rapidement les habitations les plus proches.

C'est à ce moment qu'il retrouve Sans, qui a l'air un peu perdu. Il regarde justement chaque habitation, avec les noms d'écrits sur les boites aux lettres.

« Eh, salut.

 **\- ... »** Le squelette se retourne vers lui. **« 'lut doggo. »**

Ils se serrent formellement la main. C'est stupide, vu qu'ils se connaissent bien.

« Tu fais quoi ici ?

 **\- oh, rien. je rentrais chez moi. le travail a été dur. »** Il se craque le dos.

Ils marchent ensembles jusqu'à la prochaine maison.

 **« vous y arrivez avec l'humain ?**

\- Pas des masses, nan. Il est plutôt rapide, à apparaître et à disparaître.

 **\- vous dégonflez pas pour ça. vous êtes cinq contre un seul, ça rend le combat équitable, hm ? vous allez surement finir par lui mettre la main dessus. »**

Était-ce une moquerie ? Non, surement pas. Personne ne se moquerait aussi ouvertement de quelqu'un.

« Sans, je me disais, t'es aussi un gars rapide, nan ? Tu pourrais nous aider à l'attraper.

 **\- je ne crois pas que je serais vraiment utile. entre nous, je n'ai pas les plus gros bras. je n'ai que la peau sur les os.**

\- Le combat, c'est nous qui le gérons. T'auras qu'à l'immobiliser.

 **\- comment ?**

\- Je sais pas encore, mais t'improvisera.

 **\- t'as pas d'idée, et c'est moi qui trinque ? »**

Le reste de la garde arrive. Doggo présente Sans à tout le monde.

« Hé ! Sans va nous aider à chopper l'humain. »

Les autres paraissent ravis. Le squelette se contente de baisser la tête et rentrer ses mains dans ses poches.

Avec un membre en plus dans leur équipe, il est sûr qu'ils vont tout cartonner.

 **« vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir que je vous épaule ? je suis tout rouillé, et malade, et-**

\- Pas de modestie ! Il faut s'allier pour pouvoir arriver à nos fins.

 **\- heu, ok...mais vous êtes vraiiiiiment sûr que-**

\- OUI ! » Toute la garde crie en symbiose.

 **« bon... »**

...

Elle ne touche même plus au plat, et il parait déçu à cause de cela. Ils avaient fait ces sushi avec tellement d'amour...

La main d'Undyne se resserre sur le couteau.

« Tu viens vraiment de la surface ?

\- Ouais, d'en haut.

\- Donc t'es...un humain ? »

L'humain se recule par peur. La tension a monté d'un coup, il ne l'a pas vu venir. Undyne fait de même, toujours avec le même regard, la même expression, comme si elle était à la fois triste, déçue et en colère.

« Non...non je ne dois pas faire ça... » Elle lâche le couteau et se met à trembler. Il ne sait pas réellement ce qui se passe, et il a juste envie de filer, mais il ne peut pas laisser son amie dans cet état. Elle continue de marmonner toute seule. « Les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais, pas vrai ? On peut pas les tuer pour quelque chose d'aussi égoïste... ou même pour la vengeance...ça ramène pas les morts...vas t'en... »

Il entend les mots 'vas-t'en', et il se dit définitivement qu'il ne peut pas la laisser seule comme ça. Mais que faire ?

« Vas-t'en...! »

Quelque chose ne va pas. Il semble qu'elle va éclater dans 3, 2, 1... Il a vraiment compté dans sa tête.

« CRÈVE ! »

Sans prévenir, elle ramasse le couteau et le plonge dans sa direction ! Il n'a que quelques secondes pour se décaler, et accessoirement se sauver.

Il s'en sort plutôt bien. Seul son vêtement se déchire. Mais où visait-elle ? La monstre se tourne vers lui et semble être prise par une souffrance atroce et dans une rage énorme. Ses veines sont apparentes, ses pupilles n'ont jamais été si étroites et ses cheveux se hérissent.

L'humain trouve qu'elle ressemble énormément à un chat, et sent tout de suite en lui une envie de caresser, mais en voyant le couteau, il préfère s'en abstenir.

Elle revient à la charge, et cette fois, il se retrouve bloqué entre elle et le four.

Le premier réflexe de l'humain est d'essayer d'attraper le premier objet à sa portée pour frapper. Il élance son bras et tombe sur une poêle. Pas génial, mais suffisant pour littéralement envoyer valser l'autre.

Elle s'effondre au sol en essayant de remettre sa mâchoire en état. Quand elle y parvient, elle relève les yeux vers lui.

D'une main, il tient la poêle à frire. De l'autre, il tient le couteau à sushi. Quand est-ce qu'il l'a ramassé ?

Main gauche : il l'assomme. Main droite : il la blesse, voire la tue.

Elle s'apprête à foncer de nouveau vers lui. Sa main droite est la plus proche, et il est droitier, donc elle part en première.

Elle évite au tout dernier moment. Mais elle n'avait sans doute pas prévu que l'esquive rapprocherait autant sa tête du couteau. Résultat, c'est son œil qui prend.

En voyant le liquide couler sur le long de sa joue, il est paralysé. Maintenant, il faudra qu'il vive avec cette image en tête, celle de lui en train d'éclater l'oeil de quelqu'un.

Elle hurle et mord son bras pour sentir moins la douleur.

 _Elle va se relever et elle va me tuer si je ne fais rien..._

Il lève sa main gauche et abat la poêle contre sa nuque. Elle tombe inconsciente. Du sang coule à la fois de son œil et de sa blessure.

Il reste longuement là à contempler le résultat de son action...

...avant de se rendre compte qu'il a failli tuer quelqu'un.

Il tremble comme un fou et s'accroupit près d'elle pour voir les dégâts. C'est très moche. C'est trop…

Une faible lumière verte sort de ses mains et se dirige vers elle, mais il n'a absolument pas envie de vérifier si sa tentative de la guérir a marché ou non, donc il ne regarde pas vraiment.

Il décide de la porter jusque chez un monstre. Quelqu'un doit savoir quoi faire.

Il ne comprend toujours pas ce qui est arrivé plus tôt, ou ce qui l'a poussé à utiliser le couteau sur son amie. Il sait juste que dans le moment, il avait eu envie de la tuer. Pour se défendre, certes, mais... Non, ça ne sert à rien de se justifier. Blesser quelqu'un ou le tuer, c'est pareil, ça ne se justifie pas. Il est mauvais en lui, c'est sûr. C'est la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Lui qui fait toujours attention à toutes ses actions, qui tente de ne jamais blesser personne autant moralement que physiquement... Bon, il est peut-être un peu trop intrusif, mais ça n'a jamais dérangé qui que ce soit à ce qu'il sache. La preuve, il s'est fait plein d'amis grâce à ça.

Et il a failli poignarder l'une d'entre eux. Et il l'a assommée.

Il ne comprend toujours pas comment ça a pu arriver.

Il va cogner comme un fou à la première porte venue.

« Aidez-moi ! J'vous en supplie ! Elle est blessée ! »

La porte s'ouvre directement. D'une part, les monstres paraissent attristés et plein de pitié, mais en voyant l'être en face d'eux, ils reculent.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as… ?! »

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas ! »

« Chéri ! L'humain est ici ! Viens l'attraper ! Il a tué quelqu'un ! »

En entendant ça, il ne se pose même pas de question. Il s'enfuit, toujours en portant Undyne. Le monstre lui coure après avec une pelle, comme s'il était quelqu'un à chasser. Il se rend donc rapidement à une autre porte et frappe de nouveau. Il prend cette fois ci la peine d'allonger Undyne au sol, en lui donnant sa veste en guise de coussin.

« Au secours ! »

La porte s'ouvre, et il a le droit au même accueil. Les monstres présents dans la maison comprennent immédiatement ce qu'il a fait et imaginent le pire. Néanmoins, cette fois ci, un des monstres de la maison prend la peine de s'asseoir auprès d'Undyne pour voir son état. Il peut la laisser avec eux.

Quand d'autres monstres sortent de cette maison pour lui courir après, il ressent quand même un énorme soulagement. Son amie est entre de bonnes mains.

Mais cette pensée s'évanouit au fur et à mesure qu'il passe au milieu de plusieurs maisons et portes qui s'ouvrent, car chacun est désireux de savoir ce qui se passe et d'où viennent les cris. En voyant tout le monde courir après l'humain, chacun sort armé de quelque chose et le poursuit.

Quand il arrive à les semer, il voit des dizaines de monstres à l'extérieur, en train de fouiller partout.

« J'ai vu l'humain passer par là ! »

« Il doit payer ! »

Oh non, tout le monde est déjà au courant qu'il a blessé quelqu'un !

Non, attends…Certains n'ont même pas vu Undyne, pourquoi ils le poursuivent alors ?

Il fuit les lumières et les endroits trop découverts pour se dissimuler dans les herbes, entre les rochers et sous l'eau. Il réalise un vrai parcours du combattant. Il s'épuise beaucoup trop vite. Il aimerait pouvoir reprendre son souffle, mais dès qu'il s'assoit, les monstres le repèrent automatiquement, et il entend alors les mots les plus effrayants qu'il n'ait jamais entendu dans toute sa vie.

« Il est là ! »

Il se relève et continue de courir.

Il est beaucoup trop fatigué. Il tremble et ses dents claquent en entendant de nouveau des gens derrière lui. Un rapide regard derrière l'informe qu'il s'agit de chiens en armures. Il sait déjà que c'est sa fin. Maudites racines ! Il se heurte sur plusieurs d'entre elles.

Il passe entre plusieurs falaises, sur lesquelles d'autres chiens se tiennent. Ils lèvent des lance-pierres et le visent. Une des pierres arrive à sa cible, dans l'arrière de son crâne, et il se sent tomber au sol et s'évanouir.

Il est certain que sa vie va finir ici.

Au dernier moment, il sent deux petites mains toutes rigides se poser sous son torse, pour le retenir de tomber en avant. Il se force à lever les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe. Tout ce qu'il peut apercevoir est un énorme sourire.

 **« 'lut. tu t'souviens d'moi ? »**

Il n'a plus la force de se débattre et commence à fermer les yeux.

 **« oh. réveille-toi. »**

Même entre des bras si protecteurs et chaleureux, il est toujours convaincu qu'il va mourir là.

...

 **« eh ! petit gars ! c'est pas le moment de piquer un somme, ils vont te tuer !»**

L'humain a du parcourir un long chemin avant d'arriver ici. Même évanouit, sa respiration est très forte.

Sans entend le bruit de pas derrière lui. Il prie pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pense.

Il se retourne, et tous ses espoirs s'effondrent.

La Garde Royale est au complet et se dirige vers eux.

Il n'a que quelques secondes pour réfléchir, et l'unique moyen qu'il trouve pour ne pas qu'un massacre de plus soit réalisé, c'est le raccourci. Il empoigne l'humain comme il peut et en y croyant fort, réussit à se téléporter lui même et l'autre dans un endroit proche, mais plus sombre. Il y a plus de chances pour se cacher.

Il pose l'humain à terre. Il est toujours inconscient. Il ne doit pas paniquer, il lui faut plutôt une solution. Il le secoue dans tous les sens, lui tape les épaules, le claque, le mord, le pince, mais rien n'y fait.

 **« lève toi ! je t'en supplie, les laisse pas faire, tu dois partir ! »**

Une seule minute passe, et la garde est déjà de retour. Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins du flair de cinq chiens expérimentés.

Se cacher dans les hautes herbes est donc inutile. Mais Sans a une idée : s'il arrive à atteindre Snowdin, le froid gênera leur recherche. Pour cela, il doit rapidement récupérer et gagner du temps. Il en a tellement perdu à se téléporter dans tout Waterfall qu'il se sent vidé de sa magie.

Il traîne aussi vite qu'il peut le corps endormi.

Est-ce que c'est normal que ce soit lui qui se sente comme un bandit ?

Est-ce que l'autre va finir par se réveiller et pouvoir marcher ?

Comment il en est arrivé là ?

Les aboiements deviennent plus forts.

Ils approchent.

Il ne doit pas paniquer.

Il entend même le bruit de leurs pas.

A quoi ça sert de continuer à se battre ? Ils vont le rattraper !

Se battre contre la mort est inutile, on perd toujours !

Mais c'est le plus beau des combats, et s'il peut empêcher une mort de se produire, et ben merde ! Il va le faire jusqu'au bout, même en se mettant le monde à dos ! Et même s'il se fait bouffer par les chiens il s'en moque il en peut plus ! C'est pas maintenant qu'il va baisser les bras !

Les aboiements deviennent plus forts.

Soudain, un immense flash lumineux arrive par derrière. Son ombre face à lui est immense et il ne voit plus très bien où il marche. Il a le malheur de se retourner juste deux secondes à ce moment précis.

La garde est là !

Il ne doit pas ralentir !

A la seconde où il tente de se téléporter, un des membres de la garde l'attrape par le bras. Il a très peu de force, mais c'est assez pour se dégager de l'étreinte en se téléportant à deux mètres avec l'humain.

Sans s'est dirigé tout droit dans un cul-de-sac, pour son plus grand malheur. La garde ne tente rien, et se contente d'approcher doucement.

Sans a des réflexes très protecteurs envers l'humain. Il le repose par terre en l'allongeant, puis se met entre lui et la troupe armée.

C'est inutile, il n'a plus de force pour se sortir de là.

« Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas l'air enchanté de nous aider.

\- Sans, on ne te fera aucun mal si tu nous remets l'humain.

\- Mais si tu ne le fais pas, nous le prendrons par la force. »

Il ne prend jamais aucune menace à la légère.

 **« si vous faites un pas de plus, je ne donne pas _chair_ de votre peau… »**

La garde parait outrée, mais garde son calme.

« Il faut que tu comprennes q-

 **\- je ne comprendrais jamais votre façon de penser, et je n'en ai pas envie.**

\- Ecoute, c'est Asgore qui-

 **\- est-ce qu'asgore aurait permis aux humains de pourchasser un monstre comme vous l'avez fait ? »**

Il essuie une de ses larmes noires.

 **« non. il l'aurait mis en pièce. si jamais il retrouvait celui qui a tué ses enfants, il le tuerait sans hésiter. »**

Il essuie ses larmes du revers de sa main gauche, et remarque quelque chose de bizarre. Ses larmes ordinairement noires sont bleues maintenant, et il ne pleure que d'un seul œil.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ce que tous les monstres veulent ! Ils veulent un nouvel avenir, autre part que sous terre ! Contrairement à toi, Sans, ces gens ont un rêve ! »

Il y a quelque chose qui le brûle à l'intérieur de lui, une sorte de flamme qui ne peut être éteinte que d'une seule manière : en se déchaînant sur tout ce qu'elle peut.

Chacun a sa propre vision des choses. Certes. Mais la sienne n'a pas encore été écoutée et défendue à sa juste valeur. C'est sans doute le bon moment.

« Nous ne t'en voulons pas, Sans. Du moins pas encore. Part sans faire d'histoire.

 **\- sachez que moi non plus, je ne vous en veux pas. ne rien faire est la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire dans le moment, parce que peu importe ce que vous ferez, je vous empêcherais de le faire. »**

Sa magie commence à se mouvoir. Il lui en restait encore ? Ce doit être ses derniers retranchements.

Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable d'aller jusqu'à menacer ses amis pour sauver une vie.

Dogamy brandit sa hache, sans grande conviction. Sans sait qu'il n'est pas aussi rude qu'il veut le faire croire. Cela lui fait même mal au cœur d'avoir à agir contre lui.

« Sans ! Écarte-toi !

 **\- non. je resterais jusqu'au bout. »**

Le premier pas signe le début du combat. Chose promise chose due. Un os sort du sol et se dresse au ciel, pile à l'endroit où Dogamy allait poser le pied. Il recule par la surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Inutile de répondre, il s'est déjà expliqué plus tôt.

« SANS ! »

L'appel le surprend et le sort de toutes ses rêveries.

Papyrus arrive sur les lieux en courant. Il bouscule violemment les membres de la garde royale pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son frère. Sans prévenir, il le serre fort dans une étreinte.

« TU VOIS ? C'ÉTAIT JUSTEMENT POUR EMPÊCHER ÇA QUE JE VOULAIS VENIR ! POURQUOI TU T'EN PRENDS A LA GARDE ?!

 **\- papyrus. lâche-moi tout de suite.**

\- NON.

 **\- papyrus lache-moi !**

\- NON !

 **\- LACHE MOI !**

\- JAMAIS ! »

Il se débat fortement entre ses bras. Rien n'y fait, l'étreinte est trop forte. Il se rend compte que pour s'en sortir, il faudra qu'il blesse son frère. Mais ça, c'est impossible.

« JE T'EN SUPPLIE SANS, LAISSE LES FAIRE !

 **\- ...quoi...? »**

La garde commence à s'avancer. Papyrus serre encore plus fort son frère pour l'empêcher de bouger.

L'œil de Sans vire encore au bleu et une barrière d'os pousse pour empêcher toute la garde de s'approcher.

« LAISSE LES FAIRE SANS... »

Il se met à pleurer et à trembler. Sa voix arrive dans les aigus.

 **« ...comment tu peux me dire ça...après...snif...après ce qui est arrivé...?**

\- IL SAVENT MIEUX QUE NOUS CE QUI SE PASSE.

 **\- ...ils vont juste le buter...pour rien du tout...**

\- ILS NE VONT PAS TUER QUELQU'UN. ILS VONT SAUVER TOUS LES MONSTRES. MAIS SI TU CONTINUES A T'OPPOSER, C'EST TOI QU'ILS VONT TUER POUR RIEN.

 **\- p-papyrus...?**

\- TOUS LES AUTRES VONT FINIR PAR SAVOIR QUE TU L'AS PROTÉGÉ ET ILS VONT T'EN VOULOIR POUR CELA. JE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURES, D'ACCORD ? PEU IMPORTE CE QUI ARRIVE, JE VEUX PAS ME RETROUVER SEUL.

 **\- ...quoi...? »**

Il fut une époque ou ces mots l'emplissaient de joie, où ils étaient un véritable compliment. Mais cette parole est enfin mise en application, et Sans peut en voir toute l'horreur s'en dégager. Il repousse Papyrus tout doucement, toujours dans l'optique de ne pas le blesser avec sa magie.

 **« ...tss...il est en train de mourir à côté de toi, pap' ! c-comment tu peux dire un truc pareil...?**

\- TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS.

 **\- j'ai très bien compris ! les humains sont cruels, pour toi aussi, hein ?! tu t'es pas dit que c'est nous qui les avons rendus comme ça ?!**

\- COMMENT ?

 **\- PERSONNE ne s'est bougé pour les accueillir correctement ! »** Il regarde à la fois son frère et la garde, toujours repoussée avec la barrière d'os. Il dresse un index vers la garde. **« vous vous êtes tous contentés de les regarder se débrouiller seuls alors qu'ils étaient perdus ! ça vous amusait, hein ?!»**

La Garde Royale est renvoyée en arrière grâce à sa magie.

Papyrus tente de s'approcher de nouveau. « SANS, ARRÊTE !

 **\- ME TOUCHE PAS ! »**

Sa magie se concentre en un seul endroit, pour former un crâne géant, prêt à se décharger sur tout le monde. Papyrus ne le remarque même pas. Il prend de nouveau son frère dans ses bras en gardant les yeux fermés, comme si le danger n'existait pas. Il continue de le supplier d'arrêter. Son frère est triste. Il insiste trop. Il a l'impression que son contact l'écorche.

« IL S'EST PASSE DES CHOSES TRÈS GRAVES AVEC UN AUTRE HUMAIN. ON EST JAMAIS A L'ABRI D'UN NOUVEAU PROBLÈME, ET LES MEMBRES DE LA GARDE LE SAVENT MIEUX QUE NOUS. IL FAUT LEUR FAIRE CONFIANCE. SI L'HUMAIN EST RÉELLEMENT UNE BONNE PERSONNE, ILS NE VONT RIEN LUI FAIRE. JE TE LE PROMETS. » Papyrus se retourne alors vers les cinq monstres derrière lui. « N'EST-CE PAS ?»

La Garde comprend que c'est à elle de parler.

« Nous ne condamnerons jamais un innocent, tu le sais bien. »

Il faut beaucoup de volonté à Sans pour se calmer et commencer à faire disparaître toutes les conséquences de sa magie. Les os s'affaissent et retombent dans le sol. Il sent son frère se détendre autour de lui, ses bras se relâchent un peu.

La garde peut enfin s'approcher d'eux. Sans essuie ses larmes. Papyrus l'aide à se relever.

« ALLEZ, VIENS. C'EST FINI. TOUT VA S'ARRANGER. »

Au moment où Sans finit de retirer entièrement la barrière d'os qui empêchait la garde d'avancer, il sent soudainement une énorme douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si on l'avait transpercé. Il suffit de regarder plus bas vers son âme pour se rendre compte que c'est une réalité.

 **« ...hurgh...! »**

 **HP : 0,00001**

Un peu plus et ça aurait été la fin. On a encore eu de la chance.

Papyrus reste figé en le regardant, alors que lui décide de voir qui est son agresseur.

L'humain s'est trouvé un couteau on ne sait où, et s'est réveillé pendant leur petite discussion. Il chancelle un peu et a du mal à se tenir droit, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la fatigue. Son regard trahit toute sa panique et sa folie du moment.

L'humain a choisi pile le bon moment pour attaquer…C'est bien entendu du sarcasme. Il a contredit lui-même le discours de Papyrus, qui était censé le sauver. Sans est dégoûté, mais plus pour longtemps. C'est à son tour de s'écrouler. Il est encore bien conscient, et la douleur est insupportable. Tout ce qu'il peut faire est de se recroqueviller et écouter ce qui se passe autour de lui, en tentant d'y donner un sens, tout en continuant de supporter le mal.

Il sent des bras qui l'entourent de nouveau, il entend des pleurs, et quand il relève les yeux, il voit le visage de son frère en larmes. Cependant, impossible de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

En déviant son regard, il voit l'autre combat se profiler derrière Papyrus. Mais son frère tente tout pour attirer son attention en secouant sa main devant ses yeux. Ses yeux regardent un peu dans le vide, du coup, et la lumière l'éblouit.

…

Les monstres et les humains ont réciproquement une influence sur les autres. Les humains ont le pouvoir de corrompre les monstres, d'en faire de vrais meurtriers. Mais l'inverse est aussi valable. Les monstres, lorsqu'ils se montrent sans pitié, peuvent changer la plus généreuse et gentille des âmes en une âme sombre et sans aucune couleur. Le problème, c'est que lorsque l'on atteint un certain seuil de corruption, on ne peut plus remonter.

Et tout ça, c'est la faute d'un seul humain. La ballerine.

Undyne aurait tout donné pour ne jamais tomber sur elle, et surtout pas à ce moment là, lorsque les dix cadavres de monstres l'entouraient, et que l'humain riait en les piétinant. Elle aurait tout fait pour ne jamais voir l'humain piétiner le cadavre de l'une des seules personnes à laquelle elle tenait, sa meilleure amie.

Elle qui avait beaucoup d'estime en elle, qui pensait qu'elle pourrait toujours faire le bien, elle s'est ruée vers l'humaine et l'a simplement assassinée. Parce qu'elle avait tué son amie.

Elle avait salement buté la personne à qui elle tenait le plus !

L'humain ne l'avait pas attaquée. L'humain ne l'avait pas menacée. Elle a simplement fait ça par vengeance.

Puis une pensée dégoûtante l'a traversée à ce moment là, lorsque l'âme humaine blanche a commencé à sortir du corps.

 _Asgore dit que les âmes humaines peuvent sauver les monstres et les sortir des souterrains._

 _Je n'ai pas assassiné quelqu'un, j'ai simplement récupéré une âme humaine._

 _J'ai sauvé les monstres._

 _Je suis un héros, pas un meurtrier._

Son esprit y croyait, mais son cœur ne pouvait pas être berné, et tout son être a commencé à être pris dans cette bataille incessante entre la moralité qu'elle s'est choisie, les vrais faits dans leur simplicité la plus totale et la signification faramineuse qu'elle tentait d'y apporter. Elle en est devenue complètement cinglée.

Et après s'être enfin calmée, croyant être guérie de sa folie, voir cet autre humain l'a faite rechuter.

Il lui fallait réellement créer ce personnage, pour qu'elle puisse vraiment y croire ; celui qui n'agit que par bonne intention, celui qui veut le bien de tous, celui qui écoute son roi, qui a une dévotion totale envers lui.

 _Asgore clame que les âmes humaines peuvent changer leur vie._

 _Asgore est le seul à avoir une idée tangible pour faire sortir tout le monde des souterrains._

 _Asgore est un sauveur. L'unique personne à suivre. Le seul protecteur des monstres._

 _Asgore a forcément raison, car personne ne prouve qu'il a tort._

 _Asgore a la seule et vraie gentillesse, la raison, l'omniscience, l'omniprésence..._

 _Asgore est plus qu'un roi, c'est un dieu._

Si la réflexion semble rapide, elle n'en est pas moins logique, au moins dans son esprit, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se mentir à elle-même.

Et puis c'est plus beau de se dire qu'on a tué pour faire ce qui est juste.

En quelques secondes, son nouveau personnage était créé. Elle a ramené cette âme à Asgore. Ce dernier n'a pas arrêté de la louer, comme si elle avait fait le bien, et son mensonge n'en était que plus vrai. Elle commençait déjà à devenir quelqu'un d'important aux yeux des autres.

En fin de compte, elle reste éperdument cinglée, mais au milieu d'un tel monde aussi cinglé qu'elle et qui confirme son mensonge, son état ne change pas grand chose.

Elle s'est retrouvée chez une famille sans savoir comment. Mais elle est complètement guérie. Ils doivent avoir un certain don pour soigner des trucs aussi grave qu'un œil fendu en deux. Car oui, même son œil a été récupéré.

Lorsqu'elle se lève pour remercier tout le monde de lui avoir rendu une vue complète, les autres paraissent étonnés.

« Ton œil ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Il allait très bien quand tu es arrivée ici. »

Elle reste dubitative, et préfère se rallonger. Un peu de repos, ça fait pas de mal.

Bien avant, elle aurait sans doute refusé la proposition d'Asgore. Mais cette fois ci, elle sent qu'elle doit accomplir quelque chose de grandiose, pour pouvoir se pardonner à elle-même ce qu'elle a fait. Elle va s'entraîner dur, et un jour, entrer dans la garde, et elle aura à chasser d'autres humains pour sauver les monstres.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un réalise cette tâche ingrate.

Et elle sent qu'elle a les épaules pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Où peut être l'humain à présent ?

Elle préfère ne pas le savoir, mais si elle le revoit, elle a beau être guérie, elle va lui faire payer quand même.

…

Son frère et toute la garde sont dans sa chambre, surement pour voir comment il va. Il a juste l'impression d'être mort avec autant de monde inquiet pour lui.

Papyrus pose une serviette trempée dans l'eau chaude sur son front. Ce genre de chose marche lorsque l'on est en chair, pas avec un tas d'os. Mais c'est tout de même agréable, et il referme les yeux, sans réellement pouvoir dormir.

« JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, SANS. J'AURAIS DU LE VOIR VENIR, OU AU MOINS TE POUSSER QUAND IL A ATTAQUÉ. JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU RESTER PARALYSÉ A ATTENDRE QUE ÇA SE PASSE. »

 ** _pas ta faute, pap'._**

Il a beau tout tenter pour parler, il n'y parvient pas. Il ne peut que répondre mentalement.

« SI J'AVAIS ÉTÉ PLUS FORT OU PLUS RAPIDE, J'AURAIS PU TOUT EMPÊCHER. »

 ** _oh non, ne commence pas à culpabiliser._**

« JE M'EXCUSE ENCORE UNE FOIS. ET TU AVAIS RAISON. ON NE DOIT PAS TUER LES HUMAINS COMME ÇA, SANS CHERCHER A SAVOIR S'ILS LE MÉRITENT. PARCE QUE QUAND ON FAIT CE GENRE DE CHOSE, ON CRÉE DE VRAIS CRIMINELS PARFOIS. CE N'EST PAS MON BUT. »

 ** _encore heureux…_**

« JE REGARDAIS L'ÉMISSION DE METTATON QUAND IL EST PASSE A LA TÉLÉ. ÇA AVAIT L'AIR D'ÊTRE QUELQU'UN DE BIEN AVANT. J'AI PEUR DE CE QUE LES AUTRES ONT LE POUVOIR DE FAIRE SUR LE CARACTÈRE DE CERTAINS. »

 ** _moi aussi, tu peux me croire._**

« JE NE VEUX PAS SIMPLEMENT SORTIR DE L'UNDERGROUND, JE VEUX EN SORTIR DIGNEMENT, SANS QU'UNE BONNE PERSONNE N'AIT ÉTÉ BLESSÉE AU PASSAGE. MAIS JE VEUX AUSSI QUE MÊME LES MAUVAISES AIENT DROIT A UNE CHANCE DE SE RACHETER. SI CET HUMAIN EN AVAIT EU UNE, JE PENSE QUE... AH ! »

Papyrus met sa main sur sa bouche, comme s'il venait de lâcher une bombe. La Garde Royale aussi parait perplexe.

Alors l'humain n'est plus de ce monde ?

 ** _oh non…_**

« CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE, MAIS… »

 ** _oh non…_**

« L'HUMAIN…IL T'A ATTAQUÉ, ET…LA GARDE A JUGÉ BON DE L'EMPÊCHER DE FAIRE PLUS DE BLESSÉS…! »

 ** _…c'est vraiment ça, le résultat de mes efforts ? ...même quand je me donne à fond, j'arrive à sauver personne ?_**

« SANS, NE PRENDS PAS CET AIR LÀ ! ILS ONT BEAUCOUP HÉSITÉ AVANT ! »

 ** _…ni les monstres...ni les humains...? …même pas un chat…?_**

« ET PUIS ELLE S'EST RENSEIGNÉE, ET ELLE A TROUVÉ QU'IL AVAIT AUSSI BLESSÉ QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE AVANT TOI ! NE LEUR EN VEUT PAS. ILS ONT CHERCHÉ A PROTÉGER TOUT LE MONDE. »

 ** _...papyrus, j'en peux plus..._**

« L'HUMAIN ÉTAIT CAPABLE DE RECOMMENCER AVANT QUE JE NE PUISSE INTERVENIR POUR LE FAIRE CHANGER. »

 ** _...je préfère ne rien faire...et fermer les yeux...c'est moins fatigant...et plus...utile..._**

« BON, TU DOIS GUÉRIR VITE. SURTOUT NE BOUGE PAS, TA BLESSURE NE VA TE FAIRE QUE PLUS MAL. JE VAIS…TE CUISINER QUELQUE CHOSE ET… » Il change soudainement d'intonation est en prend une plus joyeuse. « JE SERAIS LA DANS UNE MINUTE ! PROMIS ! »

Papyrus replace la couverture épaisse sur lui, puis sort de la chambre, suivi de la garde. Il se retrouve seul.

Seul.

 **« … »**

Il se demande si l'humain a au moins voulu s'excuser avant de mourir. Peut-être... Non, probablement pas. Après ce qu'il a du subir, il ne serait pas étonné s'il s'en fichait de ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais il n'y a plus aucun moyen de le savoir.

Il se lève de son lit. Marcher est très difficile, et il passe tout le chemin à tenir ses côtes. Il sent quelque chose d'étrange dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est-à-dire la chambre de Papyrus. Il décide de s'y rendre. En passant la porte, il jette un bref regard vers le salon, où sont assis en ronde tous les chiens. Ils semblent jouer à un jeu avec un facteur pas très ponctuel. Il ne voit pas son frère, il doit encore être en train de décongeler du surgelé dans la cuisine.

Il atteint la chambre de Papyrus et ses yeux se dirigent directement vers le petit bocal scintillant sur la commode. L'âme verte y est enfermée. Elle y demeure très calme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pourquoi la conserver ici et pas en bas ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

Sans la regarde un peu émerveillé. En n'étant qu'une âme, on se sent plus léger. Pas de corps à se trimbaler, pas besoin de penser... Les gens avec un corps le font pour nous. Il rêverait de n'être que ça, mais de ne pas mourir pour autant. L'âme humaine doit bien apprécier son temps dans le bocal. Elle n'a pas à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

Il lui balance un rire mauvais.

 **« t'as…même pas à…regretter tes actes...t'es pile à la…bonne place on…dirait... »**

Suite à ces mots, l'âme humaine devient violemment excitée. Elle se heurte plusieurs fois contre les parois de son bocal.

 **« hu...? qu'est-ce que tu f... »**

Le bocal valse et tombe bruyamment au sol. Il y a des éclats de verre partout. Papyrus ne le croirait pas s'il disait que c'est l'âme qui a tout fait.

L'âme se rapproche dangereusement de lui, et il s'avoue à lui même que sur le coup, il a envie de fuir. Mais il a trop mal pour se mettre à courir.

Quand l'âme est à son niveau, elle renvoie de la lumière verte vers lui, et surtout vers sa blessure. Il ne peut pas la voir pour l'instant, mais quand il se sent complètement guéri, il se relève et regarde l'état de son âme. Les HPs, enfin...le HP est redevenu correct. Il relève ses pupilles vers l'âme en train de flotter devant lui, et la voilà qui recommence à tenter de le soigner.

 **« c'est bon, ça va. je vais bien maintenant. »**

Mais l'âme continue encore. Si elle persiste, elle va se vider de sa magie et mourir pour de bon ! Il l'empoigne à temps pour l'éloigner de lui, et elle s'arrête enfin. Elle continue de tournoyer dans la pièce. Ce genre de petits êtres sont ceux avec le plus d'énergie à perdre inutilement.

 **« après tout ce que les monstres ont dit, la seule magie que tu maîtrisais jusqu'à maintenant c'est le soin ? »** Il se met à rire joyeusement. **« je vois pas du tout pourquoi ils ont tous eu si peur de toi. t'es vraiment l'humain le plus sympa qu'on ai jamais vu. tape m'en cinq, l'ami. »**

L'âme vient se cogner contre sa main, et semble pendant quelques secondes étourdie. Elle tournoie complètement de travers ! Sans rit de plus belle. D'autres le prendront pour un taré, car il a faillis mourir plus tôt, mais il faut avouer que cette fois ci, l'humain est attachant. Pourquoi il est toujours plus facile de changer les opinions des humains que celles des monstres ? Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle la guerre a éclaté en premier lieu.

Il se lève du lit et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvre sans faire attention au bruit. De toute façon, Papyrus ou quelqu'un d'autre va venir à cause du bocal qui s'est cassé plus tôt.

 **« te voilà libre. tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »**

L'âme verte arrête de bouger, et ne sort pas.

 **« c'est quoi le problème ? »**

Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Il soupire et décide de refermer la fenêtre. Où l'âme pourrait aller de toute manière ? Dans son état, n'importe qui serait susceptible de l'absorber. Il n'y a qu'ici où elle est en sécurité totale.

La porte s'ouvre alors est se cogne contre le mur en égratignant la peinture. Papyrus débarque avec un plateau repas.

« SANS, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS SORTIR DE TA CHAMBRE ! C'EST PRESQUE SUICIDAIRE !

 **\- désolé. »**

Il voit alors que Sans est debout, en pleine forme, avec l'âme verte qui s'amuse à lui tourner autour.

« MAIS TU ES GUÉRI ?

 **\- on dirait bien.**

\- ET L'ÂME NE S'EST PAS ENFUIE QUAND LE BOCAL S'EST CASSÉ ?

 **\- on dirait bien qu'nan. »**

Il soupire profondément. « AU MOINS, LA GARDE NE NOUS EN VOUDRA PAS POUR CELA. »

Sans comprend alors pourquoi l'âme n'est pas sortie plus tôt.

En voyant tous les monstres si désespérés, elle s'est peut-être dit que comme elle était déjà hors de son corps, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'aider les monstres en les sauvant, et en acceptant d'être utilisée par le roi.

 **« t'en fais pas pour ça. elle ne s'enfuira pas. »**

Dogamy entre dans la pièce pour voir aussi l'étendu des dégâts. Il est encore en train de mâcher le repas que Papyrus lui a préparé. « Ce n'est pas de ça que nous avons peur. Nous allons devoir faire tout le chemin à pied. Si jamais un monstre nous la vole et l'absorbe, on sera mal. »

La garde est très prévoyante. Elle a vu juste. Il a envie de rajouter **_pour une fois_** , mais ce serait grossier, même mentalement.

…

Le lendemain, dans le journal, est proclamée l'arrivée de la deuxième âme chez Asgore. Sans n'a pas envie de lire la suite. Si déjà une telle erreur de compte se fait, il n'imagine pas le reste.

Il ne s'attarde pas à Snowdin. Trop de monde. Alors où aller ?

Pas à Waterfall. Trop de souvenirs. Bon. Ça réduit encore le nombre de choix.

Pas aux Hotland. Il n'y a pas de raison apparente, mais il n'en a pas envie.

Finalement, il va peut-être rester dans le coin enneigé.

Il décide de rejoindre leur ancienne petite cabane. Aujourd'hui, elle ne sert plus à rien. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un la trouvera pour faire un bon feu de cheminée chez lui, mais sans plus. Tous les trous l'empêchent maintenant d'être habitable.

La cabane est un début, mais il se sent une envie de continuer plus loin dans la forêt, de s'abandonner dans l'univers blanc. C'est le plus beau à ses yeux. La neige est toujours éclatante, et les arbres sont nettement plus attrayants avec toute cette couche de neige sur eux. Quelques fois, il s'amuse à les décorer.

L'ennui, c'est que sa taille fait qu'il est toujours à moitié enfoncé dans la neige, lorsqu'il ne se trouve pas sur un chemin.

Mais cela va bientôt changer. En marchant, il arrive à une longue traînée d'empruntes dans la neige. Les empruntes ont été recouvertes de fine poudreuse, mais sont encore visibles. Elles forment une ligne droite et semblent se diriger vers Snowdin.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver d'où elles proviennent en allant dans la direction opposée.

Il entame une marche d'au moins vingt bonnes minutes. Il commence à être essoufflé, jusqu'au moment où il arrive à une drôle de falaise, avec une grande porte incrustée à l'intérieur.

Par curiosité, il va essayer de l'ouvrir. Personne ne peut habiter ici, il en aurait entendu parler sinon… Mais la porte ne bouge pas. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé continuer de suivre la piste des empruntes de pas.

Il finit par s'asseoir dos contre la porte, pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement, sa petite activité ne l'aura pas longtemps détourné de ses pensées, à propos du fait qu'il ne serve à rien, qu'il se donne à fond ou qu'il n'agisse pas.

Rien de pire que de se sentir inutile.

Et seul.

Même Papyrus n'a pas réussi à le faire changer. Il passe son temps à l'encourager, à lui faire des compliments et à le pousser à sortir ou à accomplir de nombreuses activités, comme son boulot, mais rien n'y fait. Il n'a plus la foi de faire quoi que ce soit dans le moment.

Il lève les yeux vers le plafond de la caverne, d'où tombent les petites gouttes d'eau qui se transforment en flocon avant d'atterrir sur lui. Il soupire assez bruyamment en se relevant, et décide de repartir. Inutile de rester là.

 _Toc...Toc..._

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ?_

 **\- hm ? »**

Il est un peu perdu, il croyait vraiment être seul.

Sans se tourne lentement vers la grande porte.

* * *

 **Tous ces parallélismes m'ont donné un _mal de crâne_ pas possible. La prochaine fois, je vais juste faire une histoire linéaire, un peu comme les premier et second chapitres.**

 **Une petite question : Des gens m'ont fait remarqué que Sans n'aurait jamais épargné les humains, et que pour Frisk, c'est juste grâce à la promesse de Toriel qu'il n'aurait rien fait contre elle/lui. Moi je pense complètement le contraire, qu'il n'aurait quand même rien fait, même sans promesse. Vous en pensez quoi ? Peut être que j'ai mal interprété le jeu ?**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**SALUT A TOUS !**

 **Il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, surtout après ce qui est arrivé avec l'âme verte, mais bon. Enfin si, il se passe des trucs, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Suis-je bête...**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ! C'est cool sérieux. J'ai reçu des trucs super sympa en plus à côté. Donc merci encore beaucoup, pour les review, les favorites, les followers, tout le monde !**

 **C'est parti.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Question de bon sens**

Lorsque l'on ouvre un livre, il est important de savoir trois choses : ce qu'on va lire, ce qu'on est en train de lire, et ce qu'on a lu.

Ce qu'on va lire, c'est l'avenir. Sombre, incertain, flexible, changeant...comme l'économie. On se l'imagine sans avoir de certitude à son égard.

Ce qu'on lit, c'est le présent.

Ce qu'on a lu, c'est une leçon. Une leçon pour l'avenir.

Avec ces trois choses en tête, il devient plus intéressant de passer à la lecture.

Au départ, après avoir lu le résumé, on a d'immenses préjugés vis à vis de ce livre. On se dit "Je vais forcément l'aimer, j'ai aimé la description qu'on m'en a faite", ou bien "je vais forcément l'aimer vu que j'ai aimé le film".

Mais revenons à cette histoire de lecture. La dernière partie est la plus intéressante.

Ce qu'on a lu.

Car il faut bien une fin à tout cela. Et c'est à la fin que l'on peut examiner objectivement notre trajet.

C'est assez intrigant. Imaginez : pendant toutes les péripéties, vous suivez le personnage principal en étant persuadé que le plus important, c'est d'arriver à la fin. Et ce n'est qu'à la fin que vous pourrez juger objectivement des péripéties du personnage principal, et que vous éprouvez en conséquence un sentiment : de la fascination, parce qu'il aura fait le bien, de la honte, parce qu'il s'est perverti, ou de la rage, parce qu'il a fait le mal. Il vous est surement déjà arrivé de suivre les aventures d'un personnage odieux sans vous en plaindre, et de finalement ne le maudire qu'à la fin.

La voilà, la leçon pour l'avenir. Pour ne plus jamais arriver à ce sentiment horrible à la fin de toute chose, ne refaites jamais les erreurs que vous avez commises. Connaitre les erreurs du passé pour ne plus jamais les refaire. Tous les livres sont des cours d'histoire, mais pas que. Les films aussi, les jeux aussi, la vie aussi... Surtout la vie.

Et il est presque sûr que d'avoir déjà poussé plusieurs personnes dans cet énorme trou est une erreur.

Les gens n'apprennent vraiment pas de leurs erreurs, puisqu'il est en train de chuter très rapidement dans le gouffre sans fond. Tout cela lui semble durer une éternité, il voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il préfère les fermer. Sa vie n'est pas bien glorieuse de toute façon.

...

 _Les télévisions affichent toutes la même chose. En boucle, des millions de présentateurs affirment qu'ils regrettent d'avoir simplement jeté les monstres au fin fond d'un trou, et que les monstres auraient du tous mourir jusqu'au dernier._

 _Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir. Hier, un journal a parlé de la gastronomie des monstres, qui est délicieuse, preuve qu'on éprouve encore un certain intérêt pour eux._

...

Il se réveille dans un cercle de fleur. Comment il est arrivé là ? Il n'en sait rien. Et tout autour de lui se trouve une sorte de caverne, dont le vide semble inquiétant.

Il se lève et marche vers le tunnel. Il doit y avoir une sortie de l'autre côté.

...

Il avance depuis quelques minutes déjà. C'est un soulagement pour lui de trouver enfin une maison qui semble habitée après avoir parcouru des lieux aussi vides.

Il se décide à frapper, mais personne ne vient lui ouvrir, ou ne lui dit même quoi que ce soit. Malgré son grand sens de la politesse, il entre, mais pas sans attendre quelques minutes avant d'oser violer la demeure de quelqu'un.

La maison est extrêmement chaleureuse. Il y fait chaud, on entend le bruit d'une cheminée, et l'odeur...quelque chose doit être en train de cuire. De brûler, même. Il suit le délicat fumet jusqu'à arriver à une sorte de petit salon, suivi par la cuisine. Trois parts de tartes sont disposées sur la table. Il a tellement faim qu'il est même prêt à en prendre un bout sans permission. Mais quelle part choisir ?

Il prend une petite cuillère et se met à goûter successivement les trois parts.

La première est trop sec.

La seconde est trop froide.

La troisième...ça roule. Il dévore le reste de la part.

Mais il a tellement faim qu'il dévore les deux autres quand même juste après. Son choix précédent ne servait donc à rien.

N'empêche, manger la nourriture qu'on trouve dans un univers qu'on ne connait pas du tout, c'est assez étrange. Même quand on trouve cette nourriture dans des coffres ou sur des étalages. Personne ne s'est jamais demandé si ces coffres appartenaient à quelqu'un ?

Maintenant qu'il a mangé, il se surprend à avoir soif. Heureusement, trois verres se trouvent aussi sur la table. Chacun contient un liquide de couleur différente.

Il goûte à la première boisson. C'est dégueu.

Il goûte à la seconde. C'est dégueu.

La troisième aussi est dégueue.

Il mélange donc les trois boissons pour voir ce que ça donne. C'est délicieux. Il boit donc tout. Il n'a plus soif, et son corps l'en remercie.

Après s'être si bien restauré, il ressent un tout petit peu de fatigue. Il se dirige alors vers les chambres à sa disposition.

La première contient un lit trop dur.

La seconde un lit trop moelleux.

La troisième a un lit trop petit.

Il choisit la chambre au hasard, mais finit tout simplement par prendre les trois matelas et les empiler sur un lit. La dureté de l'un compense avec la douceur des autres. Le calme est paradisiaque, la surface où il s'étend est incroyablement équilibrée...c'est pourquoi il ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Il s'endort rapidement.

...

 _Dans la rue, des tonnes de gens manifestent contre cette nouvelle loi adoptée, celle dictant que l'histoire entre les humains et les monstres ne sera plus apprise à l'école. De nombreux parents sont révoltés, mais ils sont peu nombreux, et bientôt, la majorité de la population tente de les faire taire en leur criant dessus ou en les frappant. Les forces de l'ordre sont intervenues pour protéger les assaillants et non les manifestants._

 _Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir. Il existe encore des personnes avec de bons principes._

...

Quelque chose se promène sur son visage. C'est doux et chaleureux.

"Bonjour.

\- ..."

Il se réveille et regarde la grande personne, dont la tête se retrouve au dessus de lui. Sa main lui caresse les cheveux et le front, dans un geste qui parait ni étrange, ni invasif, bien qu'elle soit plutôt énorme pour une main...

"Tu es blessé ?

\- ..."

Elle se penche doucement pour observer son front. Il remarque enfin qu'une traînée de sang dégouline sur tout son visage.

"On dirait bien que oui... Attends moi là, je vais te chercher quelque chose."

La main s'en va, et il tourne les yeux pour regarder la chose s'en aller. Elle revient après quelques minutes, munie d'une trousse de soin.

"Les humains tombent souvent dans les souterrains, ces temps ci. Quelqu'un là-haut devrait vraiment reboucher toutes les cavités pour éviter ce genre d'accident. C'est un miracle que vous en surviviez à chaque fois, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- ..."

De sa trousse de soin, elle sort une bonne part de tarte et la lui tend. "Tiens, cela devrait t'aider." Il ne sait pas comment manger fera arrêter à sa tête de saigner, mais pourquoi pas ? Il croque dedans, et il se sent automatiquement mieux. Tout lui semble illogique.

"Merci...

\- Oh, tu peux donc parler ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu, alors j'ai eu un peu peur." Elle s'assoit auprès de lui. "Quelques fois, on a beaucoup de choses à dire, mais soit personne ne nous écoute, soit nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas nous exprimer à voix haute. Je sais ce que c'est...

\- "Hm.

\- Je suis Toriel. Je garde les ruines, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à garder... Tu as un nom ?

\- ...un nom ?

\- Oui.

\- ...

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Si, mais...je... Je l'ai oublié.

\- Oh. Eh bien...à la place, dis-moi comment tu es arrivé ici."

Il se souvient d'une chute, mais il ne sait plus où. Finalement, tout est vague, et cela lui fait mal à la tête d'y repenser.

"Je crois que...j'ai tout oublié en fait.

\- Oh." Elle fronce les sourcils et recouvre sa bouche de sa main pour montrer sa tristesse. "Tout ? Même...même tes parents ?

\- On dirait..."

Elle se met à paniquer. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton genre de personne avant... Je ne sais même pas si une autre part de tarte te soignerait. Essayons quand même !"

Avant qu'il ne puisse accepter, elle lui fait enfourner 3 kilogrammes de tarte, pour tenter de le soigner, en lui demandant toujours s'il se rappelle de quelque chose, mais il ne se souvient de rien.

Il lui supplie d'arrêter quand il est tellement plein et qu'il n'arrive même plus à avaler ce qu'il y a dans sa bouche.

"Je suis désolée... Je n'ai même pas réussi à te faire rappeler ton nom...

\- Ne soyez pas triste. Merci d'avoir essayé."

Toriel rigole doucement, toujours avec son air triste.

"J'espère qu'un jour, tu te souviendras à nouveau de tout. En attendant, si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, mon enfant."

L'enfant en question se sent tout drôle d'être surnommé comme cela, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut être que c'est en rapport avec quelque chose dans sa vie qu'il a oublié.

"Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Juste que..."

Il descend du lit pour aller fouiller dans sa sacoche. Il en sort un énorme carnet. Toriel semble intéressée.

"C'est un livre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'avais un carnet dans mon sac."

Il l'ouvre alors, et contemple la première page.

Elle est vide.

"Hein ?"

Il tourne une à une les pages. Il n'y a toujours rien.

"Je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins mon nom de noté... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu oublierais tout. Ne t'en veux pas."

...

"C'est dangereux de se balader hors de la maison."

Toriel l'a arrêté avant qu'il ne retourne dans les ruines, pour explorer les lieux.

"Comment ça ? Les gens sont plutôt gentils ici.

\- Oui, mais dès que tu les rencontres, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de démarrer un combat.

\- Ah bon...

\- Mais si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner ?

\- J'ai déjà fait l'aller tout seul. Je peux le refaire.

\- Oh. Je vois... Je serais de trop n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter en vous faisant déplacer.

\- Si jeune et si poli...D'accord mon enfant. Mais n'oublie pas de m'appeler en cas de problème."

...

Il est déjà resté près de cinq semaines auprès d'elle. La maison n'a plus aucun secret pour lui, ni même cette pièce toujours fermée où il y a cette...comment dire ? Indescriptible chose qui se tient là, sans avoir une quelconque utilité. Il ne sait même pas si c'est vivant. Depuis, qu'il l'a vue, il a simplement décidé de ne plus toucher à cette porte, ne menant à rien de bien intéressant.

Il s'aventure souvent dans les ruines, qui lui réservent parfois des surprises. Quelques grenouilles ont peur de lui lorsqu'il se dirige vers elles, semblant craindre qu'il les mange (il n'a jamais aimé les grenouilles). Il y a aussi la gelée dansante, qui semble attendre de lui quelques mouvements quand il la rencontre, mais il ne sait malheureusement pas danser. Enfin, il y a ce rocher. Ah, le rocher... Il aime se placer en plein milieu des chemins étroits pour empêcher tout le monde de passer, ce qui est problématique quand il a une envie pressante et qu'il ne peut pas rejoindre la maison. Mais malgré cela, il a finalement réussi à s'en faire un bon ami, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour cette carotte géante qui veut le nourrir de ce fléau que l'on appelle 'légumes'. Dieu, ce qu'il hait les courgettes...

Puis il y a cette porte, cette porte immense qui semble cacher un bien plus grand secret que le reste. Mais Toriel lui a clairement dit qu'il s'agissait d'un placard à balai. Pourquoi un placard à balai au fin fond d'un couloir aussi gigantesque ? Aucune idée. C'est aussi illogique que de manger pour se soigner.

Hormis ces éléments, il n'y a rien d'autre. Il a tout parcouru, tout vu... Même cette fleur jaune qui commençait à lui dire de détruire le monde entier avant qu'il ne la piétine par peur en faisant un geste chrétien sur sa poitrine.

Le carnet qu'il a retrouvé dans son sac a finalement servi à raconter toutes ses aventures depuis le jour où il est tombé ici : on peut y voir des fleurs, un tunnel, la maison, les ruines, et toutes les créatures qui peuplent l'endroit. Mais tout est devenu assez répétitif dans son cahier. On y retrouve les mêmes choses, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes paysages... Si bien qu'il peine vraiment à chercher quelque chose de nouveau.

"Comment toi tu es arrivée ici, Toriel ? Toi aussi tu es tombée ?"

La question la fait cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. De toute évidence, elle cherche à détourner le sujet.

"J'ai un très beau livre narrant une jolie histoire. Tu voudrais la lire, toi qui sembles aimer les livres ?

\- Je l'ai déjà lu cent fois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Toi aussi t'es tombée ?

\- Oui, je suis tombée sur un autre très bon livre qui pourrait t'intéresser. Il y a de drôles de créatures qu'ils appellent 'dragons' dedans. Ils crachent du feu et paraissent très effrayants. Mais le héros finit par devenir ami avec eux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

\- Oh, j'essaie de répondre à tes attentes, mais tes goûts littéraires sont si compliqués...

\- Toriel, ce n'est même pas drôle.

\- J'ai ici un drôle de livre, plutôt amusant.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Si j'arrête de parler tu ne pourras plus répondre.

\- Six jarres et deux parts, les thunes pour, à pelure et pondre. ça ne veut rien dire, mais c'est assez drôle. On peut former exactement les mêmes sons avec des mots très différents. J'ai lu ça tout à l'heure : 'Dans ces meubles laqués, rideaux et dais moroses, danse aime bleu laquais, ris d'oser des mots roses.' Tu aurais pu le lire aussi si tu avais accepté les livres que je t'ai proposé. On fait de jolies trouvailles parfois."

Il abandonne. Le combat a été rude, mais elle gagne. Étrangement, mais elle gagne. Et puis ce qu'elle vient de dire l'intéresse, et il se décide à la suivre. Il sait même que l'on appelle cela des vers holorimes.

...

 _Il a toujours détesté l'école, mais adore tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la beauté des choses, et la littérature en fait partie. L'art de savoir bien manier les mots est un pouvoir sans égal, que ce soit écrit ou dit._

...

Pendant une de ses promenades dans les ruines, il croise les Froggit. Depuis le temps, il s'en est fait des amis. L'un d'entre eux semble arriver de loin. Tous les autres s'attroupent autour de lui et démarrent des croassements joyeux.

"Alors ? Tu as pu voir l'extérieur ?

\- Et les villes, et les volcans ?

\- Et la nourriture ? Et l'humain d'il y a quelques mois ?

\- Du calme, du calme tout le monde...j'ai TOUT vu, et je ne peux dire qu'une chose : je vous conseille de vous y rendre vous mêmes, puisque tout ce qui est à l'extérieur est absolument merveilleux !

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Génial ! Raconte nous !

\- Je suis d'abord allé à la rencontre des habitants du fabuleux village de Snowdin. Au début, je me suis dit que si l'un d'eux voulait me manger, alors je leur casserait la figure. Mais ils ont été très courtois et m'ont accordé leur indulgence, alors je les ai épargnés. Un loup m'a offert ce présent, d'ailleurs."

Il sort alors une merveilleuse sculpture de glace, toute petite, mais pas moins joli.

"Croaw !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

\- Un cube.

\- Croaw ! Croaw !"

Et le Froggit aventurier continua de narrer ses exploits, dans un univers qui semble bien lointain aux ruines, et que le petit garçon, depuis qu'il est tombé, n'a jamais vu dans les environs. Curieux, il s'assoit auprès d'eux et écoute attentivement.

La petite créature semble avoir fait un trajet fou ! Normal avec ses toutes petites jambes... Il raconte à quel point il existe des endroits à températures insupportable, mais qu'il existe un endroit parfait pour la population des Froggit, peu habitée, avec beaucoup de rivières et d'eau.

A la fin du discours, le jeune homme va lui demander par où il est passé pour rejoindre tous les endroits qu'il a rencontré.

"Pour y aller, c'est simple. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer."

Ils commencent une course effrénée, en passant par la maison de Toriel, qui ne les a pas vu passer. Ils arrivent finalement près du placard aux balais. A côté de celui ci se trouve un petit trou.

"Et voilà ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Aucun Froggit n'a osé y passer à part moi !

\- Il n'y a pas un placard, derrière ?

\- Qui a bien pu te raconter cela ? Il y a tout un nouveau monde derrière ce mur ! Cette porte pourrait t'y emmener si ça t'intéresses. Elle débouche aussi de l'autre côté."

Oh oui, ça l'intéresse ! Et il se décide à sortir assez vite de là.

Une fois dehors, il se rend compte qu'il fait moins de zéro degrés et tremble, mais les lieux sont nouveaux et assez beaux en fait...Il y a de la neige partout, des petites lumières au loin venant de grands immeubles... A côté de cela, les ruines sont vraiment médiocres.

La neige est déblayée, ce qui lui facilite la route. Au détour d'un virage, il fait face à un chien super mignon, qu'il s'empresse de caresser.

Il regrette immédiatement son geste lorsque la tête de celui ci s'élance droit au ciel ! Mais il part comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Peu après, il fait la rencontre d'un bonhomme de neige super bien fait. Il agite sa main devant lui en le saluant.

"Salut ! J'ai pas vraiment de prénom, donc appelle moi simplement De Neige. C'est mon nom de famille.

\- Salut, moi non plus je n'ai pas de prénom."

\- Oh, voilà quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter !" De Neige rit. "Cela fait des années que je cherche mon égal, pour qu'il puisse me remettre mon nez en place. Il me démange depuis un certain temps, à glisser comme ça. Tu veux bien, dis ?"

Le jeune homme s'exécute.

"Merci ! Je me sens de nouveau moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme toi fait dans les environs ? Enfin...T'es un gars ou une fille ? Des gens dans ton genre, j'en ai jamais vu.

\- Un gars.

\- Je savais, je ne me trompe jamais ! Alors ?

\- J'ai décidé de parcourir le monde, comme un Froggit que j'ai rencontré. Il y a une personne qui s'ennuie tout le temps mais qui refuse de sortir, alors j'ai décidé de lui raconter tout ce qu'il y avait dehors ! Je met tout dans mon carnet.

\- Tu as rencontré un Froggit ? Moi aussi ! Mais il s'en est allé, et depuis, je n'ai plus d'amis. Dis, tu veux être mon ami ?

\- ça implique quoi ?

\- Que tu me fasses voyager avec toi pendant un petit moment.

\- Ok, mais t'es trop lourd."

De Neige est soudainement choqué.

"Comment tu peux juger les gens aussi cruellement sur leur poids ?! Tu ne seras jamais mon ami ! Vas-t'en !

\- Quoi, mais-

\- Pas d'excuse ! Laisse moi tout seul ! Moi et mes kilos, on était heureux avant que tu viennes !"

Il décide de partir, laissant De Neige fondre en larmes.

Le prochain endroit qu'il rejoint, eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit. Il se trouve en face de décombres plus grosses que lui, allant jusqu'au plafond. Impossible de passer ! Le plafond de la caverne semble être endommagé, il s'est peut être effondré ?

Au milieu de ce bazar, une poignée de gens sont en train de retirer les pierres, ou plutôt essaient de les retirer. Les plus gros bras y arrivent sans problème, mais les plus squelettiques ont un peu plus de mal.

Il regarde étonné les 'nouvelles ruines' en face de lui. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Un tout petit monstre ose venir l'aborder. "On n'a rien pu faire. Tout a bougé, et tout a été détruit. On est obligé de tout remettre en ordre, maintenant."

Un tremblement de terre ?

"C'est la faute des humains ! Ils passent leurs journées à nous piétiner ! Pas étonnant que tout tombe !

\- Quand Asgore les tuera tous, on se marrera bien !

\- En attendant, on doit tout déblayer !

\- LE DÉBLAYAGE C'EST L'AVENIR !"

Chacun déblaie le chemin en retirant les pierres. Même les plus jeunes enfants mettent la main à la pâte, en retirant la poussière et en balayant les petits cailloux. Les plus grands portent des rochers énormes et les balancent au loin, au delà des cascades. Leur force impressionnante ne manque pas de l'étonner. Lui ne se sent pas capable de réaliser une telle prouesse, surtout qu'il est encore plutôt jeune.

Cependant, il remonte quand même ses manches et part les aider. Il ne va quand même pas les regarder bosser sans rien faire !

Aussitôt qu'il rejoint les autres, tout le monde le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Peut être qu'ils se moquent de son physique peu avantageux, qui sait... Néanmoins, les plus petits enfants poussent un sifflement d'admiration en le voyant porter plusieurs petites pierres à la fois.

Une fois les quelques voies sorties des pierres, chacun prend le temps de respirer et s'assoit.

Il ne veut pas les embêter plus longtemps en restant avec eux et décide de s'en aller. Mais un monstre très musclé le retient et lui fait rejoindre le groupe.

"T'en vas pas si vite ! Toi aussi t'as bien travaillé. Tu nous a épargné au plus deux allers retour."

Le compliment moqueur fait exploser de rire les autres.

"Boh, m'en veut pas, c'était pour rigoler. Tu veux manger un truc mon grand ? Sers-toi."

On lui tend plusieurs plats étranges : quelque chose de vert et gluant, quelque chose de rose et gluant, et quelque chose de rouge et gluant. Il décide de prendre le moins gluant.

C'est très bon, et c'est à la cerise.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai oublié.

\- Pas de veine. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Je me suis perdu quelque part, puis quelqu'un m'a trouvé dans les ruines. Elle s'est occupé de moi, et...et je sais même pas d'où je viens, si j'ai une maison et si quelqu'un m'attend ou s'inquiète pour moi..."

Tous les autres paraissent attendris autour de lui. Son but n'était absolument pas d'avoir leur pitié, mais bon.

Il a envie de tout abandonner. A quoi ça sert de continuer à voyager comme ça, sans but, sans origine, et sans histoire ? Il n'a personne, il ne sait pas quoi faire, et quand il a le malheur d'avoir un peu de courage, il s'embarque toujours dans des situations dangereuses gênantes, comme avec De Neige. C'est dingue quand même.

En fin de compte, il préfère même ne plus savoir qui il est, et avoir tout oublié, parce que même s'il se souvenait de tout, sa vie ne doit pas être très glorieus-

"Ne dramatise pas trop. Tout le monde a quelqu'un dans sa vie qui compte sur lui.

\- Si t'as nulle part où aller, vient chez moi. c'est dans la région.

\- OU CHEZ MOI. MAINTENANT QUE J'AI UNE MAISON, JE SUIS FIER DE LA MONTRER !

\- Ou si tu préfères les endroits bien chauds, tu peux venir chez moi."

Il préfère interrompre ses pensées et profiter du sentiment incroyable qui l'envahit dans le présent. Il n'arrive plus à contenir son sourire.

"Merci beaucoup, mais...il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend dans les ruines. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup quand elle ne me voit pas, vous savez ?

\- Ah, dommage ! T'es quand même bien mignon, bien plus mignon que mon fils !"

Sa femme lui tape la tête pour le punir d'avoir dit ça alors qu'il tenait son fils sur ses genoux.

"Je vais rentrer.

\- Bon voyage !

\- Ne te perds pas en chemin !"

Il marche pendant quelques minutes, puis se sent tout nauséeux, d'un coup. Le décors tourne et il tombe par terre.

...

 _Un énorme tremblement de terre a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Il a détruit les maisons et les villes près de la montagne. Il a du aider toute la journée à sécuriser les voies, avec un tas d'autres gens. Les pierres envahissent les rues, on ne peut pas marcher sans se prendre quelque chose dans le petit orteil. Les chaines se sont amusées à dire que ce sont les monstres qui ont fait trembler le sol exprès._

 _Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir. Les journaux n'ont pas plus calomnié les monstres aujourd'hui._

...

Il se relève. Il était allongé par terre, le nez dans la neige ! Il a le bout du nez tout froid maintenant !

Il ne sait pas ce qu'était cette vision étrange, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles deviennent fréquentes et cela l'effraie.

Il est tout seul au milieu du terrain enneigé (malgré cette impression d'être observé). Il se rappelle qu'il a laissé les autres, plus tôt, et qu'il voulait rentrer. Il ne veut pas trop s'éloigner pour le moment, au risque de se perdre. Il pourra bien visiter le reste de l'endroit un autre jour.

Il revient donc sur ses pas, son carnet rempli de choses à montrer à Toriel. Il rejoint l'entrée des ruines après quelques minutes. Fier de lui, il pousse la porte...

...qui ne bouge pas.

Il continue de pousser, et il tire même, mais elle reste de marbre. Peut-être qu'elle est fermée de l'intérieur ? Mais pourquoi Toriel l'aurait fermé ? Elle croyait depuis tout ce temps que ce n'était qu'un placard à balais !

A moins que...

Toriel a menti !

Pourquoi elle lui a raconté des salades alors qu'il lui faisait confiance ? Quel genre de mère agirait de cette façon, franchement ? Elle s'est bien moquée de lui.

Il prend la peine de frapper la porte, mais celle ci ne s'ouvre pas.

Il continue de pousser la porte.

Peut être qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui ?

Il continue de pousser.

Peut être que son but depuis le début était de l'abandonner ?

Il continue de pousser.

Peut être qu'elle-

 _"Mon enfant ! C'est toi ?!"_

Des coups effrénés frappent de l'autre côté. Il répond.

"Oui, c'est moi.

 _\- Oh mon...Dis moi que tu vas bien ! Que personne ne t'a fait de mal !_

\- Je vais bien, mais la porte s'ouvre pas ! C'est normal ?!

 _\- Une fois sorti, on ne peut plus rentrer ! Pourquoi tu l'a traversée !?_

\- Je voulais vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait derrière ! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas partir pour de bon ! Pardon ! Comment on fait pour revenir ?!

 _\- Tu ne peux pas revenir..._

\- Mais comment tu as fait, toi pour entrer ?

 _\- Je...C'est moi qui ai en sorte que ça arrive._

\- Enlève ça alors !

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Une fois que de la magie est utilisée, on ne peut pas réparer ce que l'on a fait. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. Moi aussi je vais sortir, mais tu ne devras plus jamais partir seul vers un lieu que tu ne connais pas, d'accord ?_

\- Promis !

 _\- Bien."_

Le jeune homme se recule pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir. Au même moment, il voit une ombre effrayante se projeter devant lui. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se retourner.

Une énorme lance le transperce en plein dans la gorge.

Il a tellement mal qu'il ne peut pas crier. Il se contente de vaciller, de fermer un peu les yeux et de se laisser tomber inerte. Le voilà empalé contre la porte.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passe alors.

Il se sent soudainement tout léger. Il a l'impression qu'il peut même s'envoler. Bien entendu, il ne le peut pas, il est comme qui dirait bloqué par quelque chose.

Il se retrouve comme à l'intérieur d'un corps humain, tout près du cœur. Il est en train de battre fort, mais ralentit subitement, jusqu'à ne plus donner signe de vie. Il comprend avec horreur que c'est son cœur à lui.

Il est mort. Il ne vit plus.

Une lumière bleue clair l'entoure, et se met à le tirer en dehors du corps. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se voit empalé par une lance contre le mur, et le drôle de type masqué qui le retient prisonnier dans sa magie.

Il entend des pleurs horribles derrière la porte.

 _"MON ENFANT ! NON ! NON ! DIS MOI QUE TOUT VA BIEN ! DIS MOI QU'ILS NE T'ONT RIEN FAIT !"_

Le type masqué qui le retient se tourne vers la porte avec un air désolé. Il tente alors d'ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qu'il s'y cache, mais rien à faire, elle ne s'ouvre pas. Le type masqué s'abaisse et regarde par la drôle de serrure. L'âme se penche aussi, et à travers, ils peuvent voir le visage de Toriel en larmes.

Automatiquement, Toriel dirige ses deux mains vers la porte, et le type masqué comprend qu'il doit se reculer.

L'attaque est impressionnante. Une énorme flamme sort de la serrure et manque de les griller tous les deux.

 _"ASGORE ! SI JAMAIS JE TE REVOIE JE TE TUE !"_

Puis le feu s'éteint dans la neige. Seuls d'autres pleurs bruyants traversent l'épaisseur de la porte.

Le type masqué lance dans un murmure inaudible un pardon, mais se retourne, le cadavre dans une main, l'âme dans l'autre. Il entame une longue traversée des lieux. Quand l'âme tremble de froid, il se contente de la serrer plus fort entre ses doigts.

L'ancien enfant préférait grandement la douceur des mains de Toriel.

...

* * *

 **Quoi, déjà ?! L'humain juste avant arrive à fuir et à se battre contre les monstres pendant deux chapitres et lui n'arrive même pas à en finir un seul ?! Je suis outré !**

 **Hey, c'est pas fini, c'est rien qu'une pause, vous en allez pas !**

* * *

...

 _Il faut toujours une énorme révolution pour bousculer les choses, et voici celle qui est en train d'arriver. Un journaliste connu a publié un article en faveur des monstres._

 _Il se dirige vers le tabac-presse le plus proche. Le vendeur lui crie dessus à cause de son jeune âge, mais comme il ne désire qu'un journal, soit disant pour son père, on finit par le lui vendre. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être très mouvementé. Tant mieux. Il achète le journal, comme à son habitude, et lit joyeusement et fièrement la page où le nom est inscrit. Quelqu'un se bat pour une cause juste, quelque part..._

 _Non, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de fierté. Un seul article bien écrit ne changera pas la donne._ _Ce qu'il faut, c'est de la persévérance._

 _Il espère que le journaliste fera de nouveau irruption, et sera toujours aussi cinglant._

 _..._

Tout cela devient vraiment inquiétant. Il a fini par comprendre que ces flash ne sont rien de plus que des souvenirs qui refont surface.

Mais bien qu'il aimerait s'en rappeler, quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'aimera pas la suite de ce qui lui est arrivé. Dans un monde semblant aussi bizarre que celui dans lequel il vivait, il faut s'attendre au pire.

Il n'a plus besoin d'utiliser ses yeux pour voir son environnement. Le type masqué le porte toujours dans sa main, et il voit son corps en sang avec horreur dans l'autre. Il pend, sans vie, le vent ne passe même plus dans ses cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

Il y a déjà le choc d'être mort, le choc de se trouver près de son cadavre, et enfin celui de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour se sauver. En plus, ces flash reviennent sans arrêt, avec des images assez glauques de fous en tout genre.

Ils arrivent finalement quelque part. Ils entrent dans une sorte de magasin dans une grotte. Le gars laisse le corps à l'entrée. Ici, le type qui le retient prisonnier pose toutes ses affaires. Son sac s'effondre devant le nez d'une tortue qui ne le regarde même pas. Il préfère lever les yeux vers l'autre.

"Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

\- T'aimes bien vendre des trucs, le vieux. Fais toi plaisir avec ce qu'il y a dans ce sac."

La tortue regarde en direction de l'âme. "Et il vient de lui je suppose ?

\- T'aurais pas un récipient ?

\- Je pensais que tu aurais fini par comprendre ton erreur, mais tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu me déçois.

\- Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à en trouver un chez moi...

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t'en aller tant que je parle. Alors je te conseille de t'asseoir, car ça risque d'être long.

\- ..."

Le type reste debout et ne se retourne pas. Il se contente de retirer son masque. Avec stupéfaction, l'âme se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une fille.

La tortue reprend son discours.

"Le chemin que tu empruntes est mauvais pour tout le monde, même pour toi même. Tu es devenue quelqu'un d'autre en agissant de la sorte. S'éloigner de ce que tu es n'est pas la solution pour effacer tous tes regrets.

\- ...

\- Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, quand tu affirmes que tuer les humains, c'est sauver les monstres. Tu as toujours détesté rien que l'idée de la mort. Alors de là à la donner, tu parles ! A l'époque, tu n'aurais rien fait de tout cela, je me trompe ?

\- ...

\- La ballerine était une énorme erreur de ta part, certes. Mais au lieu de n'en faire qu'un simple moment de ta vie, tu as préféré faire en sorte qu'elle en soit l'intégralité ! Tu aurais pu tout recommencer à zéro ! Refuser ton échec ne va pas t'aider à le surmonter !

\- ...

\- Rien ne pourra effacer ce que tu as fait ! Le plus important était que tu comprennes que tu avais commis quelque chose de grave, pour ne plus jamais le refaire, au lieu de te contenter de fermer les yeux face au passé et de devenir ce que tu es devenue !"

 _Connaitre les erreurs du passé pour ne plus jamais les refaire. Ils le répètent tous._

L'âme se met à rayonner et à bouger dans sa main. Elle bouge tellement vite que la main de la fille bouge aussi dans tous les sens avant de lâcher finalement le petit être.

L'âme fonce directement vers la tortue et vers le sac. L'autre tente de la rattraper, mais la tortue l'en empêche, et ouvre le sac pour permettre à l'âme d'y entrer, et d'en faire sortir le carnet.

Les pages se tournent, jusqu'à ce que l'âme les arrête sur quelque chose en particulier. La tortue se penche et met ses lunettes pour mieux distinguer les traits.

"Tiens, notre petit bonhomme est un artiste."

Elle regarde aussi les pages. Il y a d'énormes dessins avec divers thèmes mis en avant : l'un d'eux montre une ligne de personnes tenant une pancarte 'ESPOIR', ligotés, se faisant tirer dans la tête pas un type rond, dodu, à la chevelure impeccable et au costume soigné. Sur un autre, des hommes et des femmes écroulés sous le poids d'un seul billet vert.

"J'ai jamais rien compris aux métaphores, moi. Mais c'est pas si mal fait.

"C'est lui qui a dessiné tout ça ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu voulais que je le vende sans l'avoir toi même ouvert. Vas-t'en.

\- Tu me vires ?!

\- Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai élevée par le passé. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici."

La jeune fille grogne en serrant les poings.

"Très bien !"

En un geste, elle récupère l'âme dans une main.

"Adieu, le vieux !"

Et elle sort, toujours en empoignant l'ancien enfant.

...

 _Le journaliste est mort peu après la parution de son article._

 _Aucun humain n'a accepté le dur jugement que l'un des leurs a établi à leur égard, bien que ce jugement soit vrai._ _Ils ont préféré considérer que l'auteur était un fou. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait aux fous, dans ce monde ?_ _On s'en débarrasse._

...

Il se réveille de nouveau. Cette fois ci, il est dans une immense pièce remplie de fleurs.

"Asgore !"

La fille crie à s'en arracher les poumons. ça veut dire quoi Asgore ? C'est un nom ? ça en a tout l'air, vu que quelqu'un arrive.

"Qui est là ? Oh...Undyne...c'est...encore toi...

\- J'ai ramené une autre âme !"

...

 _Il ne s'est jamais aimé lui-même. Dieu sait pourquoi. Lui même aussi le savait. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il priait Dieu tous les soirs, qu'il L'implorait pour ressentir une once de bien être, d'amour propre, de respect de lui même..._

 _Mais comment il aurait pu apprécier ce qu'il est ? Il n'était qu'un sale monstre._

...

La fille est partie mettre son corps dans l'un des cercueils de la cave. L'âme est entre les mains d'Asgore. Bizarrement, il ressent la même douceur qu'il avait senti plusieurs fois entre les mains de Toriel. Et Asgore lui ressemble, aussi.

"Mon pauvre enfant...Il parait qu'elle t'a eu à la sortie des ruines. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de voir grand chose. Je t'aurais bien proposé une tasse de thé, mais...dans ton état, ce n'est plus du tout possible."

Il l'emmène dans une autre pièce secrète, où deux autres âmes sont entreposées : une verte et une bleue. Elles tournoient gentiment dans leur boite. Asgore l'ouvre et le place dedans, avec les deux autres. Il n'ose pas vraiment s'approcher d'elles au début, mais il finit par tournoyer aussi.

"Undyne me fait extrêmement peur, vous savez ? Elle est de ce genre de personne à ne pas avoir de limite dans ses actions. Mais...elle, au moins, fait ce qui doit être fait, sans hésiter un seul instant. Tandis que moi, je ne fais qu'attendre inlassablement. J'imagine que cela fait de moi un lâche... Je ne fais qu'énoncer des idées... Je devrais prendre mes propres responsabilités, mais...je les laisse toujours aux autres..."

Il se met à pleurer.

"Undyne fait partie de la garde royale maintenant, parce que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour attraper les âmes moi-même. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir transformée en créature horrible..."

...

 _Ils passent leurs journées à répéter les mêmes sermons, mais ils n'en pensent pas un mot._

 _Chaque jour, ils le soumettent au même baratin : 'ne refait pas les erreurs d'hier, tu vois tous les problèmes que ça a causé'... Si sa mère lui avait dit cela, il y aurait cru. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'un peu moins crédible qui s'arrange pour lui inculquer tous ces beaux discours._

 _Il est sûr qu'enfermer les monstres dans les souterrains a été une erreur. Une grave erreur. Aujourd'hui il s'en rend compte._

 _Les monstres sont sous les poubelles enfouies sous terre, vivent comme des rats, dans des endroits où il ne promènerait même pas son chien. Les humains sont toujours tournés vers le ciel à se plaindre. Il ne savent pas sur quoi ils marchent : sur la vie qui germe sous leurs pieds. Tout ce qu'il manque aux monstres, c'est un printemps, pour pouvoir s'ouvrir aux beautés du monde, celles que l'on leur a trop longtemps cachées._

 _Les monstres ne sont ni noirs ni blancs. Il y a les impulsifs et les racailles, comme chez les Hommes. Il y a les anges et les âmes douces, comme chez peu d'Hommes. Et c'est avec regret qu'il comprend que la balance penche fortement, et pas du bon côté. Les humains ont tout, certes, mais pas la fierté d'exister._

 _La fierté, c'est quand on a assez de persévérance pour garder la tête haute quand on vit sous les poubelles d'un autre._

...

La définition une fois établie, il se réveille de nouveau.

Asgore a disparu.

Il est seul avec les deux âmes qui tournent autour de lui.

...

 _Tout a encore plus dégénéré à cause des humains qui savaient utiliser la magie._

 _Ce phénomène a commencé il n'y a pas très longtemps, lorsque plusieurs personnes avaient découvert qu'elles avaient certaines facultés spéciales : maîtrise du soin, de la gravité, du feu, de l'énergie..._

 _Ils ont directement été considérés comme des monstres, à tort, ou alors comme leurs descendants. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait aux monstres ? On s'en débarrasse. Comment ?_ _En les jetant dans la fosse du Mont Ebott, pour ne plus qu'ils reviennent._

 _Lui même pensait qu'il le méritait personnellement. Pas parce qu'il était un monstre, ou qu'il pouvait utiliser certains pouvoirs spéciaux, mais parce qu'il avait blessé sa mère en empoisonnant sa vie, jusqu'à la tuer, sans le vouloir. On peut dire qu'il est né avec un mauvais_ karma _..._

 _Etant une menace pour les autres, il a préféré laisser les autres le jeter dans le vide. Il ne se pardonnera jamais ce qu'il a fait._

...

Il aurait préféré rester dans l'oubli plutôt que de se souvenir de tout ça. Mais rester dans une pièce aussi vide le fait penser à tout et n'importe quoi.

Il mérite d'être ici.

Il est en train de fondre, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être que c'est comme cela que les âmes pleurent.

Ses deux camarades arrêtent de lui tourner autour et viennent se coller à lui, comme pour l'étreindre.

...

 **"qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 _\- Snif..._

 **\- tu pleures ?**

 _\- Non._

 **\- je n'aime pas quand tu me mens.**

 _\- Je vais bien...mais...ils meurent tous et...je ne peux rien faire...j'ai déjà tout essayé..._

 **\- ...?**

 _\- C'est comme si...comme si j'étais inutile...il est mort devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire...Snif..._

 **\- ..."**

Il s'assoit, dos contre la porte. Elle doit être dans la même position que lui, assise par terre, pensant aux choses qu'elle aurait pu faire, mais qu'elle n'a pas pas su faire. Il ne savait pas qu'elle aussi avait affaire à ce genre de problème. Cette porte doit cacher beaucoup de choses, et beaucoup de remords...

 **"je sais ce que ça fait de se dire qu'on aurait pu mieux faire. mais mieux vaut ne pas y penser. tu sais pourquoi ?**

 _\- Snif_

 **\- peu importe ce que tu aurais tenté, ce serait quand même arrivé. alors...autant juste prendre du recul et...regarder ce qui se passe de loin. tu ne crois pas ?**

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce conseil ?_

 **\- il ne te plait pas ?**

 _\- Pas du tout._

 **\- alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? continuer de vouloir agir ? sans le pouvoir ? c'est vain et inutile."**

Elle semble réfléchir un temps avant de répondre.

 _"S'il te plait...si jamais un autre humain passe ces grandes portes, je t'en prie...Veille sur lui. Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien."_

...

 ** _qui a pris les âmes des deux humains ?_**

Déjà le matin. Les premières lueurs des lanternes de l'Underground entrent par effraction chez elle. C'est enfin le moment de se préparer. Fière, elle commence à lustrer son armure. Elle a même ouvert les rideaux pour que les rayons de la pâle copie du soleil luisent contre elle. La brillance, ça fait vraiment tout dans ce genre de cérémonie. Et sans plus de céré- heu... sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se vêtit de l'immense pièce d'argent polie. Un vrai travail d'orfèvre.

 _C'est quelqu'un qui les lui ramène, mais qui n'a pas été encore engagé par ce crétin._

Elle lève le bras le plus haut possible, pour tout simplement rabattre le bout de ses doigts contre sa tempe, dans une posture militaire. Le miroir renvoie vraiment une image pleine d'espoir. C'est un beau brin de monstre, quand même, quand on la regarde : musclée, musclée, musclée. Elle a tous les critères. Et très modeste avec ça.

Enfin ! Quelqu'un va enfin pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce foutoir ! Et elle va pouvoir aider !

 _Sans doute un monstre beaucoup trop patriotique, qui croit faire le bien en butant tout ce qu'il voit._

C'est comme si le temps défile devant ses yeux comme un film. Elle ne le voit pas passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve enfin durant la cérémonie, face au roi, exactement dans la même position qu'elle avait devant son miroir.

Elle est déjà dans la garde, mais la cérémonie se déroule toujours un peu après l'entrée de quelqu'un dans cet organisme. Rien de bien étrange : certains s'en vont après seulement un jour de boulot. Autant ne pas gaspiller d'argent pour le décors.

Elle s'abaisse par respect lorsqu'Asgore s'avance, un heaume à la main. Les monstres tout autour d'eux la regardent avec fascination. Personne n'a jamais eu le droit à autant d'honneur, il faut bien les comprendre.

"Nouveau chef de la garde royale. Je tenais à vous exprimer mes sincères félicitations pour cette distinction qui récompense votre dévouement pour notre patrie. Votre engagement est total et ce rang qui vous honore, était bien du au monstre dont la déjà longue carrière est jalonnée de succès."

Le monstre en question relève la tête en ricanant.

"Bah alors Asgore ? Détends-toi ! Pas la peine d'utiliser tes beaux mots juste parce que ya du monde !"

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit un vif flash bleu, qui disparaît à la seconde quand elle tourne la tête. Un rêve ? Probablement pas. D'ailleurs, elle revoit la même couleur en rentrant chez elle juste après, dans le petit chemin de Waterfall.

Elle fait face à une drôle d'ombre. En plissant les yeux, elle voit deux pupilles blanches la regarder.

 ** _"dévotion. c_** ** _roit faire le bien. p_** ** _atriotique..._** **on doit bien avouer que tu remplis tous les critères de la personne que je recherche, si bien que ça serait une blague si ça n'était pas toi. ouais… ça serait une blague de très, très mauvais goût…"**

Il tend une main amicale vers elle.

 **"enchanté, mon nom est sans, sans le squelette. je sens qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, toi et moi."**

* * *

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On remballe tout ! Merci encore pour votre lecture. :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps. Bon, maintenant, trouvons un moyen de contourner l'sujet...**

 **...**

 **BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Même si on est en Février ! Je l'avais pas souhaité, donc c'est le moment. X)**

 **Ok, alors maintenant qu'on a vu 4 âmes, on se rapproche irrémédiablement de la fin. Plus que deux ! Je tiens à vous féliciter tous pour m'avoir supporté aussi longtemps ! Mon Dieu, vous avez une patience de fou !** **Encore merci (c'est la sixième fois que je le dis, j'espère que vous me croyez maintenant) et bonne lecture !** **Merci ! (Et de sept)**

 **Réponse pour Guest : heu...l'âme jaune hein ? Eh bien...quelque chapitres plus tôt, le journal des souterrains avait fait une erreur dans le nombre d'âme chez Asgore. Voilà... :)**

 **Dernier point : Je rappelle que mes histoires n'ont aucune valeur de théorie et contiennent surement des tonnes d'incohérences. S'il y en a, faites plutôt abstraction de ça. Comme je l'ai déjà surement dit, je veux pas vous filer un mal de crâne.**

 **A plus !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Distance  
**

 **«** **mon nom est sans, sans le squelette. je sens qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, toi et moi.** **»**

Le silence est complet. Même le vent ne souffle plus. Les cheveux de la chef de la garde restent indomptables et immobiles.

Et lui..

Lui...

Il n'a pas de cheveux.

Il se rend compte que cela n'a rien à voir avec l'intrigue.

Elle le regarde de haut en bas, l'air de chercher à savoir si elle doit craindre quelque chose ou non. Elle semble se mettre petit à petit sur la défensive, mais elle ne se méfie toujours pas entièrement. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'estime pas du tout ? Qu'elle ne le voit comme un moins que rien, comme un fainéant, comme un...?

« Je peux savoir ce que tu m'veux, petit ? »

Ah, c'est pour ça…elle le prend pour un enfant. La taille, ça joue souvent dans les appréciations.

Peu importe.

 **« comme je viens de le dire, je veux juste parler.**

\- De quoi exactement ?

 **\- prends un siège. »**

Il la pousse en arrière rapidement. Elle commence à tomber, mais deux secondes plus tard, le vide derrière elle n'est plus et elle tombe contre le dossier d'une chaise très confortable. Sans est aussi assis, complètement détendu. Il joint ses mains sur la table qui vient d'apparaître aussi. Les voilà maintenant dans le restaurant du complexe MTT.

La nouvelle garde est encore sous le choc. Elle ne doit jamais avoir vu ce genre de chose avant...

« Ok, t'es définitivement louche ! T'es qui, qu'est-ce que tu veux et qu'est-ce que t'es ?!

 **\- je suis sans, le squelette.**

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça !

 **\- alors de quoi tu te plaints ? »** Le serveur arrive enfin prendre leur commande. **« le moins cher, fois 2. »** Le serveur repart.

« T'es fauché en plus ?

 **\- j'ai tout ce qui me faut, merci. j'ai un travail de sentinelle qui paye bien.**

\- C'est pour ça que tu prends les repas les moins chers ?

 **\- je connais la valeur de l'argent... »**

Il est vrai qu'il en devient économe, à force de ne rien avoir...

Son invitée semble avoir une pensée qui la dérange.

« T'es vraiment une sentinelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. »

Sans détourne les yeux. La probabilité de le croiser sur un lieu de travail où il est censé être est effectivement très faible. **« asgore lui même m'a filé le boulot.**

\- C'est vrai qu'il m'a parlé d'un drôle de squelette...

 **\- héhéhéhéhé, j'en suis flatté. »**

Elle soupire bruyamment. « M'enfin, si t'es une sentinelle, ça fait de nous des collègues. Désolée, je me suis pas encore présentée. Mon nom est Undyne.

 **\- oh. moi c'est sans, sans le squelette...**

\- ça va ! J'ai compris ! »

Les commandes arrivent enfin. Le repas parait vraiment être le moins cher de la maison, autant dans l'odeur que dans l'apparence.

 **« parlons un peu de toi maintenant.** **ça fait quoi d'être officiellement dans la Garde Royale ? et chef en plus. »**

Undyne a déjà la bouche pleine. Visiblement, les attraits de son assiette ne la freinent pas.

« C'est génial ! Le premier jour, c'était super défoulant ! Je m'imagine déjà plus tard en train de sauver tout le monde, de les aider, des tas de trucs quoi !

 **\- sauver ?**

\- Ouais ! En pétant la barrière à mains nues, mon p'tit ! Rien qu'ça !

 **\- c'est vrai qu'avec des bras pareils, pas étonnant que tu sois devenue le _bras droit_ du roi. **

\- MON DIEU C'ETAIT NAZE ! Mais c'est pas qu'une question de force. Il y a l'honneur aussi. Il faut toujours rester fidèle à ses principes.

 **\- tout le temps !**

\- Ouais ! Sinan on est juste qu'un gros tas sans convictions, sans âme et sans scrupules. Et toi, t'aimes bien ton boulot ?

 **\- on peut dire ça.**

\- Pourtant je t'y vois jamais. C'est bizarre.

 **\- je gère plusieurs stations. c'est normal.**

\- Mais- »

Il plaque un index contre ses propres dents.

 **« chhh...c'est normal... »**

Sans mange officiellement sa première bouchée, dans l'optique de rendre l'ambiance moins pesante.

Undyne a l'air de se régaler. Il n'a pas l'habitude de manger avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère ordinairement. Mais cela lui fait plaisir de pouvoir festoyer avec quelqu'un d'autre. ça change un peu.

Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il déteste Papyrus.

Il secoue la tête pour se changer les idées.

 **« si je crois ce qui se dit, t'en es là grâce aux âmes humaines que t'as apportées à asgore ?**

\- A vrai dire, Asgore avait déjà prévu de m'intégrer dans la Garde bien avant. Disons que les âmes humaines ont été l'argument décisif.

 **\- ah bon...?**

\- Ouais. On se connait depuis longtemps. C'est l'ami d'un ami. Je me suis battu contre lui plusieurs fois. Et j'ai fini par l'avoir. »

Il siffle d'admiration.

 **«** **ouaaaaaw. bravo. »**

En réponse, elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

«Merci !

 **\- donc c'était toi celle qui a mis hors d'état de nuire la ballerine ?**

\- ... »

Elle parait troublée, mais se reprend quelques secondes après.

« Tu la connais ? Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

 **\- en quelques sortes...**

\- Elle ne t'a pas agressé ?

 **\- si.**

\- Je suis tombée sur elle. Elle était en train de tourmenter des enfants pour qu'ils lui donnent leur âme. Apparemment, elle savait que pour passer la barrière, il fallait plusieurs âmes, et dès qu'elle l'a appris, elle s'est jetée sur les monstres sans hésiter.

 **\- elle a réussi à tuer un monstre pour avoir son âme ?**

\- Quand je suis arrivée, elle venait d'en buter dix. »

Sans écarquille les orbites.

 **« dix ?**

\- Elle était au milieu de dix corps sans vie, et…elle était complètement cinglée. Elle riait en me voyant arriver, et…je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il fallait que je l'empêche de faire pire. Je crois qu'elle voulait conserver une âme de monstre en elle, mais qu'elle n'a pas été assez rapide avec les dix premières. Elles ont du disparaître trop rapidement. Elle a eu beaucoup d'occasions pour arrêter, mais elle a continué...

 **\- …comment on les éduque, là-haut ?**

\- Et tu crois qu'elle s'est arrêtée là ? Quand elle a fini de ricaner, cette saleté a dit clairement qu'elle voulait surtout l'âme d'une personne en particulier. J'allais pas la laisser faire. »

 _Donne la moi !_

Il le sait déjà. C'était son âme à lui qu'elle voulait. A cause de...

...de qui déjà ?

Il ne le sait plus, il a du oublier.

« A la base, je ne voulais pas la tuer. Mais elle continuait de répéter qu'elle tuerait tout le monde si je la laissais en vie. Je ne pouvais pas rester immobile ! ça aurait été criminel !

 **\- pas forcément, mais continue ? »**

Undyne lui lance une drôle de grimace suspicieuse, mais continue, comme demandé.

« Elle a même menacé le roi et la reine. T'imagines ? Elle était prête à le faire uniquement pour qu'elle puisse survivre et s'en aller...»

C'est accessoirement ce qu'Undyne fait avec les humains, non ?

« ...et pour elle, peu importe ce qui arrivait aux autres. »

 _…donc tu l'as tuée._

« J'ai **protégé ** tout le monde ! »

Sans prend un air incrédule, et cligne plusieurs fois des orbites, puis prend son sourire le plus chaleureux à la réalisation qu'Undyne a sans doute pensé exactement la même chose que lui au même moment. Il parle bien sûr des mots écrits en _italique_.

 **« je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'as tuée. pourquoi tu te justifies pour une chose dont on ne t'a même pas accusé ? ça a juste tendance à t'accuser toi même, tu sais... »**

Elle tire une grimace moins joyeuse que la première.

« Puisque je te dis que je suis coupable de rien ?

 **\- je n'ai jamais _dit_ le contraire. » ** Le squelette se met à ricaner, ce qui semble vexer son invitée. **« excuse moi, c'est juste marrant. des tonnes de personnes qui ont mal agi se sont condamnés toutes seules en se justifiant pour des choses dont les gens ne connaissaient même pas l'existence. s'ils se seraient tût, ils auraient pu vivre paisiblement. mais bon, toi tu n'as rien fait de mal. »**

Undyne reprend un air doux. Il se demande si elle va exploser avant même qu'il ne fasse un effort pour ça, ce qui serait moins fatigant pour lui...

 **« tu représentes à la fois la force et la justice. quoi qu'il arrive, tes actions seront toujours les meilleures, pas vrai... la preuve : tu as protégé des centaines de monstres en mettant hors d'état de nuire la danseuse. »**

Bien que la chose était censée être un compliment, elle parait tout de même désespérée. Elle tremble. Sans adore vraiment la gamme d'expressions variées sur son visage.

« Je jure qu'elle aurait continué si je l'avais pas fait. »

 _…ce n'est pas pour ça que tu l'as fait, avoue._

« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! »

 _…assume tes échecs._

 **« du calme, je te crois. après tout, elle avait fait un mal immense, et elle allait probablement recommencer. on ne peut jamais se fier à quelqu'un qui a déjà tué, hein ? ils sont tous de la même trempe ces gens là... tu avais entièrement raison de te déchaîner sur elle. qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? »**

 _…un vrai héro ne l'aurait pas fait._

 **« j'appellerais même ça de la légitime défense. elle t'a tout aussi bien attaquée. j'ai raison ? »**

 _…rien de légitime dans le meurtre._

 **« j'ai raison ? »**

Elle ne répond toujours pas et semble perdue dans ses pensées. Sans tente une troisième tentative, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à cacher son sourire.

 **« ...j'ai pas raison ? »**

Bien sûr que les paroles du chef de la garde étaient fausses, et elle le savait parfaitement. C'est pour ça qu'elle se plonge dans le mutisme.

Il hésite à en rajouter une couche ou pas.

Bon, allez, autant le faire.

 **« j'** **imagine que l'humain t'as donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, qu'il t'a menacée aussi... sinon, pourquoi tu l'aurais tué ? sans le fait que la ballerine ait engagé le combat, ce ne serait rien de plus qu'un massacre. et toi tu vaux bien plus que ça, membre et chef incontesté de la garde royale.**

\- ... »

Undyne ne dit plus rien. Elle ne le regarde même plus. Son œil est perdu dans le vide.

Undyne se reproche quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle a un tout petit peu déformé ses propos auprès des autorités ? En tout cas, ça a l'air de la déranger d'y penser.

 **« raconte moi en détail ce qui est arrivé. »**

Même ça elle ne semble pas pouvoir le faire. Elle est comme buggée. Elle regarde dans le vide.

 **« ce n'est pas si compliqué. repense à tout ton parcours jusqu'ici, et regarde ta médaille, demande toi si ce que tu as fait est juste, pour qui tu l'as fait... pour les autres ou pour toi ? par raison ou par vengeance ? »**

Il n'est pas là pour la torturer. Il doit s'en rappeler continuellement. Mais c'est dur de ne pas continuer.

Undyne garde les yeux baissés. Elle semble se battre contre ses pensées. Combat difficile, sans doute le pire. Et long, cela va sans dire. Sans a le temps de finir son assiette et son verre.

« La ballerine.

 **\- hm ? »**

Elle reprend enfin la conversation.

« Non, pas qu'elle...les humains en général. Ils viennent, et ils répandent le malheur dans les souterrains. Ils blessent les monstres jusque sous terre. Ils nous retirent ce qu'on a de plus précieux. Notre famille, nos amis...notre bon sens... Comme on est enfermé, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Si on était à la surface, on aurait surement fuit à l'autre bout du monde, mais là...on est enfermé dans cette espèce de grotte. On ne peut pas fuir. J'ai pensé à tout ça, quand j'ai pris les âmes.

 **\- ...**

\- Je n'agis peut-être pas de la bonne manière, mais au moins, j'ai de bonnes intentions, et ce que je fais donne de l'espoir aux personnes qui le méritent le plus.

 **\- comment tu peux savoir que les monstres méritent plus de survivre que les humains ?**

\- Ils n'ont pas fait autant de dégâts que les humains, eux !

 **\- toi aussi tu as provoqué beaucoup de dégât, et pas seulement du côté des humains.**

\- ... ? »

Il essaie de ne pas penser à ses propres mésaventures. Ce serait égoïste de se plaindre uniquement pour soi. De plus, il a des exemples à revendre, autre que lui.

 **«** **j'ai une amie. »** Il baisse les yeux au sol. **« c'est la personne la plus généreuse que je n'ai jamais vu. elle est drôle, elle est sympa, elle est charmante, mais elle est déprimée et dégoûtée de cet endroit. le seul moyen qu'elle a pour ne pas sombrer, c'est d'être utile aux autres. mais quand elle a finalement fait la rencontre d'une personne qui avait vraiment besoin d'elle et qui l'adorait, quelqu'un l'a tuée, juste en face de là où elle se tenait. elle ne passe pas une journée sans pleurer ou répéter qu'elle aurait du agir plus vite. maintenant, même mes blagues ne la font plus rire. »**

Il ne sait pas quelle tête fait Undyne, mais il s'en fiche. ça le rend triste d'y penser.

 _Elle_ a commencé à arrêter de lui parler, de lui souffler des farces, de lui offrir des chutes dignes des blagues Carambars. ça lui manque. C'est comme si on lui avait retiré le plus gros trésor qu'il n'avait jamais eu, la plus belle offrande jamais offerte à ce qui n'est même pas un semblant de divinité : lui même...

A part son frère, bien entendu, qu'il ne déteste pas du tout...

Mais de toute façon, on ne peut pas changer ce qui est arrivé.

 **« je veux bien que tu agisses pour le bien des monstres, mais t'as déjà fait du mal à plusieurs d'entre eux en arrachant des âmes humaines. je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues de faire ça avec un discours pareil. c'est contradictoire.**

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal.

 **\- et alors ? l'intention ça ne suffit pas ! les conséquences aussi sont importantes !**

\- T'en veux des conséquences ?! »

Elle dresse le poing. Sans se rappelle subitement qu'il n'a qu'un HP.

Heureusement, quelques secondes après, elle baisse son bras, et coince sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu vois ce qu'ils nous font faire...? Ils arrivent même à nous faire nous battre entre nous...

 **\- non, nous nous sommes battus sans leur aide. c'est trop simple de leur filer toute la responsabilité de nos actes.** **»**

Mais elle n'écoute pas. Elle se plonge dans un océan de marmonnements.

« Je sais ce que tu as voulu faire pour l'humain qui cuisinait. Je ne comprends pas...je n'y arrive pas... Pourquoi t'as autant envie de sauver les humains ? Ils nous font souffrir, ils se fichent de ce qui nous arrive...puis quand ils nous retirent ce qu'on a de plus précieux, ils se moquent de nous en nous regardant d'en haut...Snif...

 **\- ce n'est pas vrai, Undyne. ils ne se moquent pas de nous. ils nous envient.**

\- Pourquoi ils nous envieraient ? On est tous enfermé dans cet enfer...

 **\- parce que malgré nos problèmes, on reste toujours tous soudés. personne ne fait du mal aux autres par méchanceté, on ne s'entre-tue pas, on ne se vole pas. je pense que pour les humains, un tel monde grouillant sous leurs pieds, c'est impensable.** **»**

Il se reverse un verre en élevant la bouteille, un peu comme on sert de la tisane.

 **« j'avais une très mauvaise vision des humains avant, t'sais ? l'enfant que la famille royale avait adopté en a dit long sur les cruautés que l'on peut trouver en haut. ils balancent même leurs propres enfants chez les monstres pour s'en débarrasser, croyant que l'on a tellement faim qu'on va s'en faire un quatre-heure. mais au fond, ce n'est que pour se convaincre qu'ils restent mieux que nous. ils ne veulent pas s'imaginer que nous, des bêtes assoiffées de sang, vivant sous terre, mangeant avec les rats et grignotant des fourmis, vivons mieux qu'eux, surtout avec le peu que nous avons, c'est à dire leurs poubelles... il me semble même que les humains utilisent le terme "monstre" péjorativement, pour les créatures les plus cruelles de leur genre.** **»**

Il sert courtoisement Undyne après lui.

 **«** **je n'ai jamais vu l'humain que le roi et la reine avaient gardé chez eux, si bien qu'avec tout le bouche à oreille, je me les suis imaginé avec une tête à faire peur. puis j'ai finalement rencontré un humain. il** **fallait qu'il me le dise lui même pour que je sache que c'en était un. tout ça pour dire qu'entre un humain et un monstre...** **»**

Quand il finit de verser, il repose la bouteille, prend son verre d'une main et de l'autre, il trace une ligne imaginaire sur la table avec son doigt. Undyne regarde la table en soulevant un sourcil.

 **« ...je ne vois aucune différence.**

\- Ah bon ?

 **\- ouais. bien entendu, ils ont plus de ressources que nous, et certains sont plus rustres... mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? un monstre qui tue, c'est un humain qui tue. un monstre qui apporte le bonheur autour de lui égalise un humain qui en ferait autant. un humain qui enferme des monstres dans les souterrains équivaut à un humain qui enfermerait les humains de la même manière. et par dessus tout, ce qui est le plus vrai dans l'histoire, un monstre qui prend part à une guerre vaut un humain qui en fait partie.**

\- Tu rigoles ! Les humains ont démarré la guerre exprès pour nous tuer jusqu'au dernier ! Ils avaient trop peur que les monstres ne volent leurs âmes pour devenir plus puissant ! Et les monstres les enfermeront tout autant pour être quittes !

 **\- les monstres auraient fait exactement pareil que les humains si les places avaient été inversées, même pour une autre raison. parce qu'au final, chacun des camps a une influence néfaste sur l'autre. un humain peut changer le meilleur des monstres en tueur, et inversement. si les humains avaient été enfermés dans les souterrains, et qu'il fallait des âmes de monstres pour les libérer, ils auraient aussi choisi d'attaquer et de tuer les monstres.**

\- Alors pourquoi choisir de les épargner s'ils auraient fait pareil ? C'est pas logique !

 **\- c'est ma manière à moi de briser cette boucle meurtrière. utilisons encore le conditionnel. si un monstre, moi même, veut sauver les humains qui tombent dans les souterrains, et si les humains ne sont pas différents des monstres...ça veut dire qu'il existerait quelqu'un comme moi chez les humains, quelqu'un qui souhaiterait sauver les monstres sans les tuer. enfin...si cet humain n'est pas déjà mort entre tes mains...**

\- ...heu... »

Elle parait mal à l'aise.

 **« imagine toi la population la plus méprisable, des gens au cœur tellement sombre que même leur regard me tuerait. maintenant, dans cette population odieuse, imagine toi une personne, la plus généreuse que tu n'aies jamais vu, la plus sincère, la plus battante, celle qui mérite le plus la vie. tu ne trouves pas que ça vaut le coup, pour cette unique personne, de ne pas faire de généralités et de s'attarder sur chaque cas qui se présente ?**

\- ... ?

 **\- si une telle personne existe chez les humains, j'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur chacun d'entre eux. pourquoi ils agissent d'une telle manière s'ils pourraient tous être bon, comment et pourquoi ils viennent s'engouffrer ici, s'ils ont des regrets, des buts, des rêves...de cette manière, il sera impossible de punir par la mort quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. »**

Bien entendu, prendre au cas par cas est difficile, et aider tout le monde assez rapidement l'est encore plus. Aussi, se dire que ce serait trop long est un argument de fainéant. Il en sait quelque chose, il l'a utilisé mainte et mainte fois. Mais pour un sujet aussi sérieux que la vie d'une personne, il a décidé de ne pas se laisser aller.

Ce genre de monde idéal où tout le monde serait jugé à sa juste valeur n'est pas hors de portée. Soyons tous un peu rêveurs, faut y croire pour le voir.

Après cette nouvelle petite référence musicale, Sans remarque qu'il est déjà très tard. Il va falloir qu'il se dépêche. Papyrus est surement en train de l'attendre. Et il ne voudrait pas faire attendre quelqu'un qu'il ne déteste absolument pas.

Il s'apprête à dire au revoir, quand Undyne retrouve enfin sa langue, et un teint moins pâle.

« Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses avoir un point de vue différent. Cependant, j'ai le mien aussi. Peu importe ce que tu diras, je ne changerai pas pour si peu. C'est mon fardeau. Je dois m'occuper des monstres et leur assurer un avenir, ou du moins leur faire garder espoir.

 **\- ...**

\- Je ne t'apprécie vraiment pas, mais en tant que garde royal, je ne dois pas ignorer les problèmes d'un seul monstre, et je dois faire en sorte d'y remédier. Surtout quand...je leur fait du mal... Il en va de même pour toi. Je vais être claire. Si tu veux que les choses changent, tu ne parles pas à la bonne personne. En revanche, si tu as quelque chose à redire à quelqu'un... Je pense que tu devrais le dire à Asgore.

 **\- ...**

\- Il n'est pas dans sa meilleure forme. Il n'a plus de famille, faut le comprendre...et il a ses regrets. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il t'écoutera, et il te donnera toute l'attention dont t'as besoin. Si t'es sincère, il le sera avec toi. Mais fais très attention avec lui. Tous les monstres l'adorent, et il pense que c'est grâce à ses actions et prises de décisions contre les humains. C'est ce qui le motive chaque jour, et c'est ce qui l'empêche de...enfin...tu comprends, ne pas sauter dans le vide. Alors si tu veux lui parler, ne soit pas trop brusque, ou désagréable. Le monde l'est déjà trop avec lui.

 **\- ...**

\- Enfin... C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Tout le monde suit Asgore, donc si tu lui fais changer d'avis, ça devrait le faire. Asgore arrive facilement à émouvoir les autres. Mais je dois te dire un truc. Ce qu'Asgore fait en ce moment, ça me convient. Donc je ferais n'importe quoi pour que les choses restent telles qu'elles. J'espère que tu comprendras.

 **\- ...**

\- ça va aller ? »

En un clignement d'oeil, il disparait de sa vue.

Il ne sait pas vers où il va.

Il se sent emporté vers Snowdin. Autant continuer sur ce chemin.

Hm...

Les choses n'ont pas tourné comme il le voulait.

Elle est persuadée de faire le bien.

Elle a même voulu l'aider.

Et elle lui a donné un conseil complètement censé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'il attendait d'elle. C'était beaucoup trop...il ne sait pas...bienveillant ? Et sincère par dessus le marché.

Il aurait aimé la voir impulsive, grossière, désagréable, cruelle, monstrueuse, sans valeur, sans scrupule... Mais il a juste eu le droit de rencontrer un garde royal honorable qui défend son peuple. Du moins, dans le comportement qu'elle vient de lui montrer.

Et pourtant, il lui en veut. Parce qu'elle lui rappelle lui-même. Cette certitude dans la bienveillance de ses actions, cette envie de faire les choses bien, c'est lui-même aussi...! Et c'est dur d'imaginer Undyne comme une bête assoiffée de sang, maintenant, parce que si c'est ce qu'elle est réellement, eh bien pourquoi il ne le serait pas aussi ?

Comme dit plus tôt, il est difficile de renoncer à ses principes. Mais lorsque l'on est sûr que l'on a raison et que l'autre a tort, et que l'autre est dans la même situation, on en revient à trop douter de soi-même trop rapidement.

Il rentre donc, convaincu d'être comme Undyne.

...

La cloche le retire de sa concentration. Depuis quand l'horloge sonne aussi fort ?

Le salon est vide. La télévision est éteinte, plus rien n'est sur le feu. Il a déjà préparé la table, il ne manque plus qu'une personne pour le diner. Il est déjà 18 heures. Normalement, il devrait être rentré depuis un bon moment.

Peut être qu'il ne veut plus le voir ?

Peut être qu'il le déteste, maintenant...

C'est plus que probable. Ces temps ci, il fait tout pour l'éviter.

Il préfère se concentrer sur son sudoku. Il ne lui manque plus que quelques chiffres et il sera résolu.

La chose devient difficile quand il repense à ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques temps.

Sans vidé de ses forces, lui hurlant de ne pas s'approcher de lui, la garde en fond se battant contre les os, l'humain se levant avec cet air de fou furieux, et lui ne faisant rien pour sauver Sans alors qu'il était à côté et qu'il aurait pu empêcher son frère d'être blessé, ainsi que l'humain.

Evidemment que Sans le déteste.

Un six, un deux, un cinq...et la ligne est complétée.

Sans le _déteste._

La seule personne qui l'adorait le _déteste_. Même Papyrus ne s'aime pas autant que Sans ne l'aimait. En fait, Papyrus ne s'est jamais réellement aimé lui même. Et encore moins maintenant...

Il a déçu tout le monde. Il s'est aussi déçu lui même.

Clac !

La porte d'entrée... Il soupire et il décide d'y faire face, avec un grand sourire.

Son frère entre enfin dans la maison. Il jette ses baskets dans le couloir pour mettre ses chaussons à la place, sans relever les yeux vers lui. Il finit par se diriger vers les escaliers, et Papyrus va pour lui bloquer la route.

« BONSOIR SANS. TU AS PASSÉ UNE BONNE JOURNÉE ?

 **\- ah...heu...normal.** **»**

Il essaie de monter, mais Papyrus se met de nouveau en travers de son chemin.

« JE SUIS ALLÉ VOIR LA NOUVELLE RECRUE DE LA GARDE AUJOURD'HUI ! IL Y AVAIT BEAUCOUP DE MONDE JUSTE POUR ELLE ! C'ÉTAIT IMPRESSIONNANT.

 **\- ouais, c'est vrai. tu me laisses aller dans ma chambre ? »**

Papyrus baisse les épaules et change d'air.

« DES QUE TU Y VAS, TU N'EN RESSORS PAS JUSQU'AU LENDEMAIN ET TU DORS TOUT DE SUITE...TU NE VEUX PAS MANGER AU MOINS AVANT ? J'AI DÉCONGELÉ DES ÉPINARDS.

 **\- heu...j'ai déjà mangé au resto. »**

Sans lui ? D'ordinaire, ils vont toujours manger dehors ensemble. Sans doit vraiment le _détest_ -

Non ! Il y a surement une bonne raison.

« AH BON ?

 **\- ouais. désolé.**

\- TU N'ÉTAIS PAS AU TRAVAIL ?

 **\- si. mais j'ai vu une dame, et on est parti manger au MTT. »**

Le mot ''dame'' résonne plusieurs fois dans son crâne, et il prend l'air le plus joyeux qui soit.

« SANS ! TU L'AS ENFIN INVITÉE QUELQUE PART ?!

 **\- hm ?**

\- CETTE PERSONNE AVEC QUI TU PARLES TOUT LE TEMPS ! TU ME DIS SOUVENT QUE TU RÊVES DE L'EMMENER SORTIR DANS UN BEL ENDROIT !

 **\- non, ce n'est pas la même personne.**

\- ALORS C'EST QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ?

 **\- laisse moi monter, pap.**

\- PAS QUESTION. JE TIENS A CE QUE TU ME RACONTES TOUT DANS LES MOINDRE DETAILS. »

Mais en un clignement d'orbite, Sans a déjà disparu de sa vue. Surpris, il se retourne vers le haut des escaliers et le voit continuer sa marche.

« SANS !

 **\- QUOI ENCORE ?! ! !** **»**

L'œil de Sans est bleu...

...et il a l'air vraiment en colère...

Le haussement de ton et l'air furieux de Sans le surprennent, et il ne dit finalement plus rien. Il baisse aussi la tête.

Ils ne se parlent plus du tout depuis un petit moment. Papyrus voulait juste calmer les tensions.

Son frère détourne le regard. Il semble déjà regretter le fait d'avoir hurlé.

« **...pardon. je voulais pas crier. je suis un peu...sur les nerfs en ce moment...**

\- ... »

Sans n'a pas à s'excuser, puisque c'est sa faute à _lui_. Il est normal que Sans s'énerve.

« **papyrus ? pap ? tu vas bien ?**

\- ... »

Il sait très bien que Sans le _hait_.

Papyrus n'a pas envie de lui infliger le supplice de se trouver dans son champ de vision, alors il se contente de lui tourner le dos et retourner dans le salon pour aller manger tout seul.

 **« pap...me fais pas cette tête, s'il te plait...j'ai dit que j'étais désolé... »**

Sans regarder dans la direction des escaliers, il rapproche la table de la télévision et s'assoit par terre en face de l'écran, sans une parole, sans le regarder. Le repas commence quand il fait disparaître une première cuillère d'épinard derrière ses dents, tout en allumant la télé.

Mettaton est en train de jouer les équilibristes jongleurs. C'est assez amusant et impressionnant ! Il tient sur une corde, tout en haut d'un chapiteau de cirque. Ah, la magie du fond vert... Même Papyrus connait l'astuce. Les spectateurs sont tous en train de suer pour lui. Va-t-il tomber et se casser l'écran ? Va-t-il réussir ? Mettaton propose à tout le monde d'attendre la fin de la pub pour le savoir. En attendant, il va rester perché là-haut, tout en haut du chapiteau, accroché au cordage.

Les images changent et laissent paraître une pub avec un Mettaton en tutu rose qui tente de-

Sans vient s'asseoir en face de lui à table.

Papyrus dirige ses yeux subitement vers son assiette.

Le repas est silencieux à souhait. Il n'y a que le tintement des couverts et la mélodie publicitaire qui résonnent dans la maison. Il ne sait pas si son frère l'observe, mais il ne veut pas prendre le risque de recroiser son regard, et de se sentir encore une fois comme un moins que rien.

« **aujourd'hui, j'ai...** **»**

Il sursaute contre son gré. Il peut l'éviter visuellement, mais pas contrer sa voix. Mince alors...

« ...

 **\- ...non rien. »**

Dieu merci, il s'est arrêté.

Pas qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la voix de son frère. Il ne sait juste pas s'il arrivera à lui répondre ou non. Et il n'a pas envie de laisser Sans en plan.

Le repas se finit, et chacun va poser son assiette dans le lavabo, espérant à fond que l'autre fera la vaisselle demain, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Papyrus s'enferme dans la sienne. Il tend l'oreille pour écouter Sans ouvrir la porte de sa pièce et disparaître dans le silence. Il doit s'être endormi.

Sans a fait ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. Il a mangé avec lui en cédant à son caprice. Silencieusement. Trop silencieusement. Papyrus regrette qu'ils se soient tût. Il aurait bien aimé entendre des blagues pendant le repas.

...

Le bocal est vraiment trop étroit et vide. Il préférait lorsqu'il était avec les autres. Au moins, il ne se sentait pas aussi seul. Chacun a été isolé dans des bocaux de verre différents. Apparemment, regrouper plusieurs âmes humaines dans un seul et même endroit et beaucoup trop dangereux, selon les dires du roi...

Au moins, tout seul, il n'embêtera plus personne.

La vie d'ici est un peu plus simple. Ennuyante, certes, mais il n'a plus peur de rien.

Au moins, comme ça, il n'empoisonnera plus la vie des autres... Enfin, il n'empoisonnera plus tout court.

Il se demande quand même où sont les autres âmes en ce moment. Il aurait bien aimé mieux faire leur connaissance.

...

Pour la première fois, les portes de la petite maison des ruines sont complètement fermées. Tous les monstres habitant New Home ont voulu à maintes reprises rencontrer sa propriétaire, mais elle ne leur ouvre pas. Elle le sait, puisque chaque jour, ce sont de petits coups timides contre la porte qui résonnent dans les pièces, même jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cave.

Elle a l'impression d'être prise entre deux feux, deux portes que si elle ouvre, de terribles conséquences arriveront.

Elle pensait pouvoir protéger au moins une personne. Et elle a carrément eu besoin de ce genre d'expérience pour apprendre qu'elle n'est rien de plus qu'un monstre, et pas un sauveur. Elle a beau avoir essayé et s'y être donnée à fond, ça n'a rien donné.

Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne peut pas se contenter de rester à sa place et de les voir tous mourir. Ce serait contre toute morale.

Parce que même si les intentions ne suffisent pas, elles permettent au moins d'essayer. Parce que même si elles n'aboutissent pas, ce sont elles qui font commencer les plus belles luttes contre la réalité, et quelques fois, elles permettent de décrocher une victoire sans égale, inattendue, épique...

C'est pourquoi, au lieu de ne rien faire et de se contenter de les laisser passer, elle préfère leur barrer la route, les empêcher de faire face au monde et à ses tares. Peu d'effort, mais tellement plus utile que de tenter l'impossible...c'est à dire les retenir par les mots, par les actes...

Personne ne resterait avec elle de toute manière. Qui le voudrait, franchement ? La maison n'a rien pour plaire, les repas sont fades, elle est vieille...

Non, personne ne resterait là à croupir dans une vieille chambre pour le restant de sa vie, à part elle.

C'est pourquoi elle préfère s'isoler et isoler les autres.

...

Un vent malsain souffle sur les souterrains. Quelque chose a été perdu. L'espoir de monter un jour en haut ? La solidarité ? L'amour ? Même en tant que chercheur, elle n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Elle a juste l'impression que l'Underground devient aussi noir que ses plus noirs secrets. Les monstres se regardent étrangement, se rencontrent peu, restent chez eux, ont des conversations glauques et parlent de tuer, tuer, mourir, tuer, toujours tuer, sans jamais utiliser ce terme, bien évidemment. Trop péjoratif. Les monstres préfèrent parler de 'protection', de 'prévention'. Ils disent que 'la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque'. Mais elle voit la mort partout, l'entend partout...ça dégouline de partout...

Ou peut-être qu'elle devient juste folle ?

Elle passe beaucoup trop de temps dans son labo...elle devrait sortir, et faire face aux autres...

...ou pas. Elle y pensera plus tard.

Le café a un goût à la fois acide et amer, et une texture visqueuse. Elle décide qu'elle le jettera dans l'évier plus tard, et laisse la tasse posée sur le bureau de sa chambre. Elle regrette déjà son achat.

Elle n'aura qu'à donner la boite à quelqu'un d'autre plus tard.

Elle descend les escaliers, passe devant les écrans qui servent à inspecter les différentes zones, puis arrive au frigo. Il doit rester un fond de bol de nouille, toutes gonflées, dont l'eau a déjà perdu toute couleur. Il faudra vraiment qu'elle pense à aller refaire les courses, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle finit le bol. Elle le lavera plus tard.

En repassant devant l'entrée, elle voit une lettre, qui s'est surement incrustée par dessous la porte. Elle va la ramasser, puis hésitant longuement à l'ouvrir, elle finit par la mettre dans la poche de sa blouse. Elle la lira plus tard dans la journée.

Il ne reste plus qu'à activer l'ascenseur.

Elle tire le plus gros levier avec peu de volonté. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réussir.

Les machines s'allument, et font de lourds grincements. Faudra remettre de l'huile un peu partout. Elle emploie le futur pour se dire qu'elle le fera sans doute plus tard, dans les jours à venir.

Elle attrape le bocal au passage et se rend devant les lourdes portes métalliques, aussi serrées que des mâchoires. Le crissement y est plus aigu. On dirait qu'une bête se trouve derrière, et que cette bête est à l'agonie.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrent, laissant entrevoir une petite pièce plongée dans l'ombre, avec un panel de boutons rouges à l'opposé, qui n'attendent qu'elle. La bête est enfin venue la chercher.

Après un soupir silencieux, elle décide de s'y risquer, et entre dans son énorme gueule. Ses mains se resserrent sur le petit bocal lumineux en verre qu'elle tient encore, comme si cela allait la protéger.

Est-ce normal d'avoir aussi peur de sa création ? En un sens, est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas peur d'elle-même ? De ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus ? De pire ?

Les dents de métal se referment sur elle, l'isolant encore un peu plus du reste du monde, la condamnant à subir son supplice seule. Toujours plus seule.

Elle racle ses doigts sur les boutons, sans même chercher à savoir lesquels elle a actionné. Ils mènent tous à la même chose de toute façon, à la descente.

Lorsque la pièce sombre dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle regarde une nouvelle fois la lettre, ressortant affreusement de sa poche, l'air de vouloir croquer ses doigts.

Elle approche sa main du papier avec effroi, mais finit par renoncer.

... _ **p** **lus tard.**_

* * *

 **Et ben voilà ! C'est la fin, et étonnamment ya pas d'humain à l'état d'humain. Nous sommes très faibles en humains.** **De toute façon, même si ya pas d'humain, mes histoires sont géniales. Bah oui. On m'appelle Modestie dans le milieu. ;D** **Nan, franchement. Ce chapitre vaut pas de l'or, surtout avec le temps que j'ai mis pour le sortir.**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour.** **Vous êtes ici au chapitre 7 de la fanfiction nommée Les 6 âmes humaines. Il s'agit d'une histoire à but non lucratif basée sur le jeu vidéo Undertale, créé par Tobyfox. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient donc, puisque sous le nom de OnePunchLine se cache un francophone avec une identité complètement différente.**

 **Oui, les intro deviennent sérieuses ! Ces temps ci, je me suis trop laissée aller ! Je mets tout ça sur le dos des fêtes de fin d'année et de début d'année. Mais maintenant que c'est fini, je peux enfin devenir mature et- Nan, j'plaisante ! PROOOUUUUT !**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **7 : Conventionnel**

Matin morne. Silence glacial. Vide. C'est un peu l'ambiance de la maison à son réveil.

Il s'est levé plus tôt que son frère, heureusement. Sa porte est encore fermée, ses chaussons sont au bas des escaliers... Tout va bien, vraiment.

Hormis le fait que Sans devait partir à 07H00 et qu'il est 09H00, mais sinon tout roule.

Ses orbites sortent de son crâne face à l'horloge du salon. Sans est encore en retard !

...mais il n'a pas trop envie d'aller le réveiller.

Et puis il doit être fatigué. A quoi cela servirait d'aller le déranger ? De toute façon il ne travaille pas vraiment, et Asgore ne le virera pas pour si peu...

Depuis quand il se cherche autant d'excuses, sérieusement ? Et pour ne pas aller voir son frère qui est en retard et qui est juste à quelques mètres de lui en plus ! C'est vraiment honteux ! Lui qui est toujours au petit soin avec tout son entourage, son voisinage et même avec les inconnus, c'est complètement invraisemblable de ne même pas s'occuper de son frère !

Du calme...tout va bien se passer. Il se répète la même chose depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Maintenant, Sans a deux heures dix de retard, au lieu de seulement deux heures. Hé ben bravo ! Il devrait avoir un trophée pour sa capacité à empirer les choses !

Il se dirige vers la porte et lève le poing pour frapper. Il hésite, mais le fait quand même. Il prend une grande inspiration, et...

Toc ! Toc !

"SANS ? TU ES DEBOUT ?"

Aucune réponse.

Il décide finalement d'entrer. Il fait noir. Les volets n'ont même pas été ouverts.

Il allume la lumière.

Le lit est complètement vide, et défait. Sans aurait pu mieux l'arranger avant de partir.

...et aussi lui dire bonjour.

...

S'endormir habillé, c'est bien pratique. Le lendemain, il y a juste à se réveiller, prendre un raccourci, et le voilà fin prêt.

Prêt pour quoi ? Pas pour son travail en tout cas. Faut pas non plus rêver... Ce ne sera pas une première, mais il a décidé d'écouter les conseils qu'on lui a donné.

Tout le monde suivrait Asgore dans n'importe quelle prise de décision. Il faut donc régler le problème à sa source, et convaincre Asgore d'en finir avec ces tueries.

Il prend un raccourci pour arriver rapidement dans la salle du trône, mais celle ci est vide. Asgore n'est peut être pas réveillé ? Pas grave. Il peut attendre.

Mais son projet de patienter se termine quand un froggit le rejoint pour l'avertir.

''Tu attends pour le roi ? Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Il est parti aux Hotland voir la scientifique royale.

 **\- ah. et c'est où ?**

\- Il y a un grand laboratoire là-bas, tu peux pas le manquer.

 **\- merci bien."**

...

Ses mains moites laissent glisser le bocal entre ses doigts, elle est toujours contrainte de les replacer dessus pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule au sol.

"A-Alors comme ça, i-i-il parait que tu peux soigner les gens ?"

L'âme continue de tourner.

"ç-ç-ça te dir-rait de m'aider à soigner quelques personnes ?"

L'âme continue de tourner.

"Tu voudrais p-p-p-peut-être voir de quoi il en retourne..."

L'âme continue de tourner. Pas très coopératif, tout ça...

Elle l'amène jusqu'à une porte, l'ouvre, la referme derrière elle, puis allume une lampe torche.

"Ils ont tendance à se cacher un p-peu p-p-partout dans les conduits. L'un d'eux a élu domicile dans cette bouche d'aération."

Elle retire la grille. Le crie qui retentit montre bien que la chose n'est pas contente d'être dérangée.

 **...ça dégouline de partout...**

La chose les regarde avec son grand œil.

 **...elle est en colère...**

 **...ça dégouline de partout...**

Il faut la comprendre. Elle dormait. Elle était tranquille dans son coin, paisible, pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de la faire **revenir**

...ici ! Elle voulait dire ici, dans ce bâtiment !

La scientifique secoue sa tête pour écarter ses pensées.

"Alors ? Tu...tu peux le faire ? Tu peux essayer de le soigner ?"

L'âme continue de tourner.

Elle finit par s'impatienter et rapproche le bocal de la créature.

"Tente quelque chose au moins ! Ne m- ne me laisse pas espérer et- !"

L'âme continue de tourner sans rien faire.

Pourquoi crier sur l'humain quand il refuse de faire le travail qu'elle aurait du faire elle-même, hein ?

Elle s'assoit, genoux contre poitrine, et pose le bocal à son côté. Elle relève ses lunettes et essuie une larme au coin de son oeil. C'est pas nouveau...dès qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir une bonne idée, tout foire. Elle a maintenant l'habitude de rater tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Mais ça fait...mal quand on essaie quand même...en se disant que grâce au pouvoir de la probabilité, du 50/50, elle réussira peut-être un jour, tout en échouant perpétuellement...

Si cette possibilité existe, elle semble très lointaine.

Alphys redirige son regard vers le bocal et ouvre ses yeux grand comme des noix.

Elle a oublié de retirer le bouchon.

Pas étonnant que l'âme n'a pas utilisé sa magie ! Si en plus d'être qu'une bonne à rien elle est tête en l'air...

Elle prend le bocal à pleines mains, pose sa main sur le bouchon et-

Elle ne va quand même pas refaire la même erreur avec cet humain là ?

La voilà bloquée. Elle n'ose plus ouvrir quoi que ce soit maintenant. Cela en vaudrait le coup si elle serait la seule à en pâtir en cas d'échec, mais l'enjeu est trop immense.

Ce qu'il faut, c'est marchander...

"E-E-Ecoute, mon grand...j'imagine que t-t-u veux qu'on te laisse enfin tranquille dans ton petit bocal ? Bien. A-Alors je te demanderai juste un service. Essaie de soigner ce- "

DRIIIIIIIIIIINNNG !

"AH !"

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle change la sonnerie de son téléphone ! Elle a failli lâcher le bocal par terre ! Heureusement qu'elle a de bons réflexes.

Elle ouvre le drôle de messages qui s'affiche.

 _#BONHOUR ALCHUS. LA FORME ?_

Les mains d'Asgore sont si énormes qu'il n'arrive pas à bien écrire sur son portable, la plupart du temps...Elle aurait rit en temps normal.

Elle lui répond avec le moins de sincérité possible.

# ^^

Un autre message lui parvient.

 _#LA GARD N'ARÊTE PAS DE DMANDER A TE VOIR. ILS VIENNNT SOUVT FRAPPER A TA PORTE, MAIS TU N'ES JAMAIS LA APAREMMENT. EST-CE QUE TUT LE MNDE VA IENB ?_

 _#OUI, BIEN SÛR ! :)_

 _#çA FAIT QUELQUS JURS QUE E NE T'AI PAS VUE. J'AIMZRAIS POURTANT QUE L'ON DISCUTE SUR CETAINES CHOSE._

Elle décide de ne pas répondre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre message survient.

#JE SUIS AUX HOTLAND. J'ARRIV DEVANT L LABORATOIRE.

La panique commence. Elle sue déjà à grosses gouttes. C'est la ruée vers le rez de chaussez.

L'ascenseur arrive enfin à bon port. L'air du rez-de-chaussez est tout aussi lourd que celui du sous sol. Depuis quand elle n'a pas ouvert les fenêtres et les portes ?

 ** _...toc ! toc !_**

Pas maintenant...!

 _ **...toc ! toc !**_

Plus tard...!

 _ **...toc ! toc !**_

Elle ne pourra jamais lui expliquer ce qu'il a financé depuis toutes ces années.

 _"Alphys ? Je sais que tu es là. Nous pourrions discuter de cela autour d'une tasse de thé, qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- ...

 _\- Je ne viens pas pour te blâmer, je voudrais juste comprendre ce qui... Tiens ? C'est quoi toutes ces lettres ?"_

Elle se rue sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte, mais décide au dernier moment de ne pas appuyer. S'ils se retrouvent face à face, ce sera la fin. A la place, elle s'adosse à la porte et se laisse tomber au sol, ses jambes ne la tiennent plus.

 _"Je...Je vais simplement les glisser sous la porte. D'accord ?"_

Asgore ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il est en train de faire...

Les lettres entrent une à une sous la porte, sans être les bienvenues. Elles viennent érafler la peau de sa main.

Il faut qu'il arrête...

 _ **...faites qu'il s'en aille faites qu'il s'en aille faites qu'il s'en aille...**_

Les lettres viennent encore.

 ** _...faites qu'elles s'en aillent faites qu'elles s'en aillent faites qu'elles s'en aillent..._**

Mais tout le monde reste. Asgore, les lettres...

Quelque chose arrive par l'ascenseur, et cela achève presque sa vie. Comment ils ont fait pour remonter ?!

 _ **...ça dégouline de partout...**_

 _ **...faites qu'ils s'en aillent tous...**_

Mais tout le monde reste. Les monstres, les responsabilités, les problèmes, les regrets, tout.

Fermer les yeux, se rouler en boule au sol et se boucher les oreilles, ce n'est pas un mensonge. C'est juste s'échapper de la réalité pour un temps. C'est juste tout repousser en sachant très bien qu'on devra faire face à tout le monde un jour ou l'autre, seul...

L'amalgamate est vraiment _collant_ quand il s'y met... Il ne fait pas assez de bruit pour être entendu de l'extérieur, mais il frotte sa tête contre son bras. Il doit avoir faim...

Non, attendez...il crache quoi là ?

Quelque chose sort du trou noir qui lui sert de visage. Le bocal avec l'âme verte.

...autant essayer maintenant. Elle pourra la rendre de suite à Asgore, comme ça.

Elle retire le bouchon et laisse l'âme sortir lentement, toujours avec la peur que cette dernière s'enfuie.

L'âme verte tourne en face de l'amalgamate, l'air de se demander ce que cette chose peut bien être. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà déjà en train d'essayer de le soigner avec sa magie. Alors il reste vraiment des humains capables d'user de magie ? Elle se demande si les autres âmes peuvent en faire autant...

Après quelques temps, l'âme s'arrête. L'animal gluant n'a pas changé de forme, et rien ne semble mieux qu'avant. Alphys baisse la tête et les épaules. C'était sa dernière chance, sa dernière carte...elle n'a plus d'idée.

A quoi bon, aussi ?! C'est la détermination humaine qui les a tous condamnés à garder cette forme, alors pourquoi la magie des humains aurait arrangé leur cas ?!

Elle renferme l'âme verte et raccompagne le drôle de monstre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle s'assure qu'il est bien retourné en bas avant d'aller à la porte principale, tenant toujours le bocal.

Elle l'ouvre d'un seul coup.

"Je suis vraiment désolée A-Asg-gore ! J-j- ...?!"

Un squelette.

"AH !"

Un sursaut s'empare de tout son être, un cri aigu s'échappe d'elle, bref, sa surprise est très apparente, surtout avec le bocal se fracassant contre le sol. Le monstre en face d'elle s'est même reculé sur le coup, accentuant d'autant plus le malaise des deux protagonistes.

Alphys redresse ses lunettes, puis regarde plus bas. Le squelette en fait de même, et chacun regarde l'âme s'élever au niveau de leurs visages, presque à la même hauteur, et tournoyer, comme si de rien n'était.

Les yeux d'Alphys se concentrent ensuite sur le crâne du squelette, qui prend successivement plusieurs expressions. En premier, la surprise : ses orbites s'ouvrent grand et sont rivées sur l'âme verte. En second, la réflexion : ses orbites se plissent, il regarde en l'air en haussant une arcade interrogative. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Et enfin, la colère. Bon. Il y a vraiment besoin de préciser ? D'accord. Alors le visage face à elle a juste une pupille bleue qui clignote, l'autre a disparu.

 **"tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?**

\- Heuuuu...non."

Cette fois, le squelette a vraiment l'air énervé. Elle décide tout simplement de fermer la porte et de tourner le dos à ses problèmes...

Quand elle se retourne, le squelette est là.

"AH !

 **\- tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ? c'est une âme humaine ça !**

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas- HIC !"

Voilà l'amalgamate qui sort sa tête de l'ascenseur ! Le squelette ne peut pas le voir pour l'instant, mais d'une minute à l'autre...

 **"il y a les autres dans ton labo ?! qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?!**

\- Rien, je- !

 **\- j'y crois pas ! en plus de leur prendre leurs âmes, vous leur faites supporter des expériences ! sur des enfants ! non c'est pas possible ça peut pas l'être faut être fou pour faire ça sans regret pourquoi ça arrive c'est pas censé se passer c'est-"**

Quand le monstre en face d'elle est pris dans son élan de bafouilles, ses yeux reviennent en direction de l'amalgamate, juste derrière, qui se rapproche encore.

 **"à quel moment vous allez vous arrêter, hein ?! vous n'avez pas de limites ou quoi ?!**

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer !"

Quand la bête dégoulinante se trouve juste au dessus de son crâne, elle laisse tomber un filet de bave gluante sur son épaule.

ça y est. C'est la fin. Il va tout raconter à tout le monde. Le roi va la virer, voire la tuer. Les monstres vont tous se ruer sur elle pour lui faire payer. Ils devront tous faire face à la réalité. Ils seront tous en colère et malheureux. Tous leurs rêves de retour sur la surface vont être réduits à néants. Elle sera l'unique fautive. On parlera d'elle durant les mille prochaines années (au moins) en soulignant son incompétence et sa maladresse. On érigera des statues à son effigie qui la montreront dans des postures humiliantes. On taguera des propos injurieux dessus. Son nom sera utilisé dans des expressions peu élogieuses et on finira par l'oublier, elle, le déchet de service.

Le squelette lève la tête vers la chose au dessus de lui. Il voit l'énorme tête de chien blanc. Il prend une allure terrifiée.

 **"oh. ok. je vois maintenant. je vois...heu...il bave un peu trop sur moi là.**

\- Je-je crois qu'il a faim...l-l-les chiens a-aiment bien l-les os n-non ?"

Le squelette tape du pied. Son oeil redevient bleu, et sa magie semble s'échapper pendant quelques secondes de son corps. **"OUSTE !"** L'immense chien gluant comprend qu'il est de trop, et repart se réfugier dans l'ascenseur la queue entre les jambes.

Le squelette semble encore perturbé par cette rencontre. Il a les yeux dans le vide, l'air de penser à rien, jusqu'au moment où il reprend ses esprits. Sa magie disparaît, laissant place à de l'inquiétude.

Comment un crâne peut-il afficher autant d'expressions ?

 **"s'il te plait, ne me dis pas qu'il y en a d'autres.**

\- Heu...hahaha...hum...en fait..." Le rire gêné n'arrangera vraiment pas sa situation...

 **"c'est pire que ce que j'imaginais...mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris sérieux ?**

\- Ils allaient mourir, alors j'allais leur prendre leurs âmes et- !

 **\- tu parles des humains ?**

\- Des monstres ! Je parle des monstres !

 **\- et comment tu t'es retrouvée avec des âmes humaines ?**

\- Je...Asg-Asgore, il...me les as prêtées q-quelques fois...

 **\- ah. les âmes s'empruntent comme des livres maintenant. joli.**

\- Je l'ai fait pour- !

 **\- ...sauver tout le monde ?**

\- Hu...oui. Je sais que...ça a l'air complètement faux, dit comme ça...mais...c'était vraiment pour les aider...

 **\- je comprends. c'est un peu ce que tout le monde essaie de faire, sauver les monstres, et c'est aussi ce que personne ne réussit à faire bien sans faire du mal à quelqu'un."**

C'est adressé à elle, ça ? Les choses ont l'air si terrible ? Elles le sont, bien sûr, mais si même les personnes extérieures pensent que la situation est vraiment catastrophique...

 **"asgore le sait ?**

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment tu veux que je lui raconte une chose pareille !?" Trop de regrets. Ses jambes ne la tiennent soudainement plus, et la laissent tomber au sol, s'effondrant en larmes. "Tout le monde croyait en moi...! SNIRF ! Surtout lui...! Si jamais il apprenait ce que j'ai fait, je pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face...! SNIRF !

 **\- du calme...**

\- Je voulais que tout le monde s'en sorte et j'ai tout fichu en l'air...! Bouhouhou...!

 **\- allez, pleure pas.**

\- J'aurais du mourir à leur place...!

 **\- personne ne doit mourir.**

\- Ils me faisaient confiance...j'ai menti à tout le monde...sous prétexte que c'était pour leur bien..."

Elle le sent lui donner des petites tapes dans le dos. Ses lunettes glissent et tombent sur ses genoux. Elle utilise sa blouse pour s'essuyer les yeux.

 **"je vois bien que t'es pas en état de m'expliquer. mais à la place, tu peux me montrer ce que t'as fait. ça sera déjà un début.**

\- ...

 **\- je vais pas te mordre. et puis t'es pas la seule scientifique à t'être plantée... de toute façon,** **la suite peut pas êt' pire. allez, lève-toi."**

Le squelette lui tend une main. Elle ne veut pas l'agripper, et détourne les yeux.

 **"...**

\- Je...ne peux pas...c'est trop...

 **\- ...tu sais, c'est comme mentir à quelqu'un qu'on aime pendant trop longtemps. plus tu tardes à lui dire la vérité, plus tu en souffres, et plus l'autre en souffrira par la suite. mais quand tu finis par l'avouer, c'est la grande libération. tu n'es pas fatiguée de tout ça ? tu n'as pas envie de passer à autre chose une bonne fois pour toutes ?**

\- ...si.

 **\- je ne suis pas là pour juger ou quoi que ce soit. t'as fait une erreur et tu t'en es au moins rendu compte, donc tu dois assumer et aller de l'avant. et je sens que le seul moyen d'aller de l'avant pour toi, c'est d'en parler."**

Elle accepte enfin de prendre sa main pour se relever. Serait-ce un ange tombé du ciel ? La commande PLUS TARD semble ne plus exister auprès de lui. Il doit se rendre compte que son contact l'aide à ne pas revenir en arrière, ce doit être pour ça qu'il le la lâche pas du tout, même une fois remise sur pieds. Il la conduit tout près de l'ascenseur.

 **" 'salle de bain' ? tu n'as trouvé que ce nom à accrocher sur la porte pour camoufler la cave aux horreurs ?**

\- ... ?"

Il ouvre de lui même la porte et entre, en tirant avec lui le bras de la scientifique, mais elle refuse de bouger. Il se retourne vers elle en levant un sourcil.

 **"si cela te dérange tant qu'on y aille ensemble, je peux y aller tout seul, et revenir te voir après. je ne serai pas trop long.**

\- Tu...ne v-vas pas te p-perdre ?

 **\- t'en fais pas pour ça. on m'appelle _sans de l'orientation_ dans le milieu."**

Il disparait alors dans l'ascenseur en ricanant à elle ne sait quoi. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprend que malgré ses discours, il lui a quand même laissé maladroitement une échappatoire. Elle n'a pas été capable de le suivre, et se retrouve maintenant avec plusieurs cas de figures possibles.

Le dilemme vient donc en elle assez vite.

 _Est-ce que je le suis, ou est-ce que je m'en vais en fermant à clé ?_

...

C'est toujours à lui de faire des efforts !

Il passe au moins dix minutes à se demander s'il faut que ce soit lui ou son frère qui doit demander pardon à l'autre, et au moment d'aller le voir pour s'excuser, Sans n'est même pas là ! Et devinez qui c'est qui a encore oublié son repas ? Eh bien oui ! Sans ! Sans Sans Sans ! Toujours lui !

Si Papyrus n'était pas aussi prévenant (au point de se montrer attentionné même en étant en froid avec lui), ils seraient toujours en train de se disputer, ça c'est sûr...Et puis qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de le laisser s'affamer à son boulot ? Son frère pourrait tout simplement manger un bout chez Grillby ! De toute évidence, il a déjà pris l'habitude de manger autre part avec d'autres personnes ! Leur cuisine est teeeeeellement meilleure !

Si seulement Sans pouvait se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui...

Il arrive enfin dans la région de Waterfall, qui est bleue à son grand dégoût. Les cascades font un bruit incessant, il a presque envie de frapper l'eau bleue ou de lui crier dessus. Ce serait géant : ses injures feraient écho dans toutes les fleurs bleues, et des personnes bleues pourront tomber dessus...

Le bruit de l'eau est persistant, et il s'assoit au bord du lac pour frapper le reflet du squelette sur la surface bleue d'un poing rapide et puissant. Comme il y met toute sa force, il se retrouve arrosé, ce qui cuve un peu son énervement, mais pas assez.

L'eau ondule, jusqu'à finalement se lisser, et réafficher son reflet. Curieux, Papyrus se regarde.

Son visage est tout pâle, et ses yeux tout rouge de colère. Ses arcades sont froncées à l'extrême, son reflet serre ses dents pointues, comme s'il était prêt à croquer méchamment l'âme bleue de quelqu'un, autrement dit, celle de son frère. Le tout le rend juste...flippant, et à l'allure très en rogne.

Non, ce n'est pas à ça qu'il a envie de ressembler...

Il croise les jambes et commence à méditer. Il se concentre sur sa respiration, et écoute toujours le bruit des cascades, qui cette fois ci semble plus apaisant. Comment a-t-il pu le détester plus tôt ? Waterfall est si jolie, à la fois dans son apparence que dans ses sons. Tous les monstres le disent, et lui est le premier à le clamer.

Heureusement qu'il a autant de maîtrise sur ce qu'il est, et qu'il n'affiche jamais ce qu'il pense réellement devant les autres... Seulement quand il est seul.

Quoi, il est hypocrite ? Tant qu'il n'y est pas pris et que personne ne s'en rend compte, il n'est coupable de rien.

Une fois redevenu ce qu'il devrait être, il se relève, puis lève la tête. Quelque chose tombe d'un trou du plafond. Il plisse les orbites pour mieux y voir, puis distingue deux formes différentes, qui tombent à une vitesse incroyable jusque dans le lac, près duquel il se tient.

Papyrus finit de nouveau tout arrosé. Heureusement, les sandwiches vont bien, ils sont emballés.

Le grand squelette s'approche des deux petites formes qui essaient de reprendre leur respiration en face de lui. Elles sortent du lac et viennent sur terre, crachent l'eau hors de leurs poumons et n'ont même pas remarqué sa présence.

Il allait simplement retrouver Sans dans son poste d'observation. Mais il ne va quand même pas partir en laissant ces deux personnes dans cet état, si ?

L'un des deux relève la tête vers l'autre, complètement inquiet.

"ça va ?! T'es pas blessée ?!"

C'est à ce moment que les deux le voient. La réaction est unanime : chacun se met à crier en s'éloignant de lui.

Papyrus est sûr que deux humains rapporteront plus de problèmes qu'un seul.

 _Des humains..._

 _Je ne peux pas leur prendre leurs âmes comme ça..._

 _Il faut que quelqu'un les ramène à la garde..._

 _Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut les juger correctement..._

 _Si elle ne les tue pas avant..._

L'un des deux enfants se met devant l'autre, comme pour le protéger. Mais de quoi ? Il ne comprend pas bien...

"Si tu fais un pas de plus vers elle, je te jure que tu crèveras !"

Et maintenant ça, les menaces... Vraiment, ils ne savent pas dans quel endroit dangereux ils ont atterri.

"JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS FAIRE DE MAL.

\- Menteur ! On sait très bien ce que vous faites ! Où ils sont, les humains qui ont disparu de la montagne, hein ?!

\- ...

\- Si tu te tais, c'est que tu te reproches quelque chose !

\- NON HUMAIN ! JE N'AI JAMAIS-

\- Je suis sûr que dès que tu nous as vus, tu t'es dit direct qu'il fallait dire aux autorités qu'on était là !

\- ...

\- C'est toujours pareil partout où on va ! Mais cette fois ci, je m'en fiche ! Je vous laisserai pas faire du mal à ma sœur !" Il sont frère et soeur... "Si t'as quelque chose à faire, fais le maintenant ! Ou alors va-t'en ! On veut être tranquille pour une fois !" Et c'est à ce moment (que l'enfant voulait épique) que son estomac se met à balancer le bruit le plus affamé qui soit. Il rougit de honte, mais se reprend. "Je peux attendre pour déjeuner !"

Les yeux du petit dérivent rapidement vers ce que tient Papyrus dans sa main. Il bave tout de suite.

"Attends un peu. C'est de la nourriture ?"

Papyrus s'assoit en face d'eux, et délie le fil censé tenir la boite à repas qu'il tenait. Il l'ouvre et en sort deux sandwiches. Les deux enfants les regardent avec envie. "VOUS EN VOULEZ ?"

La petite fille tend directement un bras pour les attraper. Quelle impatience ! Papyrus estime qu'elle doit avoir très faim. Mais son frère lui tape la main. "On ne sait pas s'ils sont empoisonnés ou de quelle viande ils sont faits !

\- ...ah...heu...désolée...je ne voulais p-p-p-pas...

\- EN TANT QU'ACHETEUR DE CES SANDWICHES BON MARCHE QUE JE GARDAIS POUR MON FRÈRE, JE PEUX VOUS ASSURER QU'ILS SONT BONS A LA CONSOMMATION." Il croque dans l'un d'eux pour prouver ses dires. "VOUS VOYEZ ?

\- T'es bête ou quoi ?! T'es un squelette ! Même si c'est empoisonné, ça te ferait rien !

\- COMMENT çA ?"

Mais la petite fille a déjà englouti un des sandwiches.

"J'avais dis de faire attention !

\- ...c'est...sup-p-p-per bon...

\- Si tu meures je fais comment moi ?! Imagine ce que maman dirait ! Elle va me gronder pour pas m'être occupé de toi !"

La petite fille brave le danger en continuant de mâcher et d'avaler.

"...Tu te sens pas bizarre ?

\- ...non...

\- Alors dans ce cas..."

Le petit s'assoit aussi et dévore un sandwich. Papyrus est rassuré, ils lui font confiance maintenant.

"Bien entendu, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on te fait confiance maintenant ! C'est juste qu'on a faim !"

Dommage...mais ils ont raison. Parce que dans quelques heures, ils seront chez la garde royale. Et la garde se chargera d'eux... En attendant, ils peuvent bien se régaler avec ce qu'ils ont, pendant qu'ils sont encore libres.

...et vivant ?

Il préfère ne pas y penser.

"Merci pour ce repas, mais on doit y aller maintenant ! AH !"

Au moment où il se lève, sa jambe fait un drôle de bruit d'os craquelant et saigne.

"Ma jambe !

\- ...tu es b-b-b-b-blessé...?"

Malgré la douleur évidente, le petit tente de paraître viril.

"ça va, c'est rien ! Il m'en faut plus pour avoir mal !

\- ...mais ça va s-s'infecter...

\- Qu'importe ! La vie est trop courte pour se soucier de trucs inutiles ! Faut juste attendre pour que ça guérisse !

\- ...il ne faut p-p-p-pas...que ça saigne..."

La petite fille ne l'écoute pas. Elle arrache directement le plus gros ruban de sa robe pour en faire un bandage sur la jambe de son frère.

"T'as encore abîmé ta robe !

\- ...désolée...p-p-p-pardon...

\- ...Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu me soignes et je te crie dessus.

\- ...c'est rien...Mais faut trouver un médecin."

Les deux humains se tournent alors vers Papyrus, qui est heureux d'enfin se rendre utile.

"EH BIEN, JE N'EN CONNAIS PAS VRAIMENT. MAIS JE CONNAIS UN LABORATOIRE OU QUELQU'UN POURRAIT ÉVENTUELLEMENT REMETTRE CETTE JAMBE EN ETAT. SUIVEZ-MOI !"

Quand le petit garçon tente de marcher, il se casse la gueule par terre. Il retient tant bien que mal ses larmes. Malgré sa douleur, il veut se montrer brave, mais échoue complètement.

"OH, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! J'AURAIS DU TE PORTER !"

Il le prend dans ses bras fins. Le petit garçon semble très gêné, mais est tout de même reconnaissant. "Merci.

\- YA PAS DE QUOI ! APRES TOUT, C'EST NORMAL D'AIDER UN ENFANT DANS LE BESOIN."

Papyrus entame ainsi une marche aux attraits militaires. La petite fille les suit en faisant de grands pas, jusqu'à ce que Papyrus la porte à l'aide de son autre bras. Les deux enfants sont côte à côte et rient ensembles.

Le petit groupe commence ainsi son avancée. Ce sont les premières secondes dans l'Underground pour les deux enfants humains. Quitte à y rester éternellement, sous forme d'âme ou non, autant qu'ils ne souffrent d'aucun mal, et que leur accueil soit digne d'eux...

...avant qu'ils n'aient à mourir, si les choses doivent se passer comme cela.

Rien de personnel là dedans. Ou n'est-ce que ce qu'il a envie de croire ?

Pourquoi la journée est si difficile pour lui aujourd'hui ?

Le rire des enfants s'atténue petit à petit, jusqu'à laisser place au silence imaginaire créé de toutes pièces par son esprit.

Il est en train de s'occuper de deux humains perdus, et il n'a aucun intérêt à la faire. Donc celui qui pensera qu'il est très égoïste aura tort.

...il l'est juste un petit peu.

...

Waterfall est un immense enchevêtrement de labyrinthes, de rivières, de collines, si bien que quand on se retrouve en son coeur, on ne voit rien de ce qui se passe plus haut.

Mais se trouvant en hauteur, Undyne a très bien vu les deux humains tomber.

Elle fait tournoyer sa lance autour d'elle pour prendre une pose héroïque, puis se dirige vers le lieu de leur chute. Elle commence à siffler une mélodie héroïque.

La chasse est ouverte !

...

* * *

 **Oh mon Dieu ! Un humain vivant ! Non, deux... ça manquait depuis le dernier chapitre.**

 **C'était bien court.**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


End file.
